


Growing Pains

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is allergic to feelings, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins in between Seasons 2 and 3 ''Being the Sheriff of Beacon Hill’s daughter comes with a lot of responsibility. After all, it would not reflect well on Stiles’ dad if his own kid didn’t even listen to him... The biggest secret, though, not even Scott ‘’She’s known him since birth’’ McCall knows. Currently, that secret is pressing scorching hot kisses to her neck arms curled around her waist as he pulls her towards his sculpted chest...But what’s done in the dark always has a way of coming to light.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction! My friend and I are co-writing it.

Stiles

Being the Sheriff of Beacon Hill’s daughter comes with a lot of responsibility. After all, it would not reflect well on Stiles’ dad if his own kid didn’t even listen to him. So she keeps all of the drinking, lying, and general disobedience of the law between her best friends Scott, Allison, Lydia and herself.  
The biggest secret, though, not even Scott ‘’She’s known him since birth’’ McCall knows.  
Currently, that secret is pressing scorching hot kisses to her neck arms curled around her waist as he pulls her towards his sculpted chest.  
‘’Mmm… you’re so good. I have to… I have to-’’  
‘’Why don’t you stay the night,’’ none other than Derek Hale removes the covers from her, ‘’Come on. We can go again.’’  
‘’I’d have to call my dad,’’ she reminds him, ‘’I’m not eighteen. I still so have to obey my curfew.’’  
With a groan, Derek rolls off of her, ‘’Right. Maybe you should go. I have no idea when Peter will be back. The last thing either one of us needs is him telling the pack about this.’’  
The thing is, it’s hard enough as it is to keep a secret. Derek can smell himself on Stiles, so he knows the whole pack would be able to if they weren’t as careful as they are.  
Damn werewolf powers.  
And that’s how it went- hooking up whenever they got the chance. What was supposed to have been a one time thing turned into twice, three times, four times, again. No one suspected a thing. If they did, they simply kept their mouth shut.  
Who is going to argue with the alpha of the pack and a hyperactive teenaged girl with a habit of making plans for revenge against those who cut her off in traffic, let alone dared to speak of her late night… ‘’study sessions’’ with Derek Hale?  
Besides. Stiles and Derek are way too smart. Of course they are. They have to be to deal with the monumental piles of crap that have become their lives, all while keeping those who don’t know anything about the supernatural shenanigans happening in Beacon Hills from finding out. Stiles has lied to her dad before. What’s one more to that?  
It’s all innocent, all consensual, all harmless. They’re just too people having a little fun, blowing off a little steam. A few white lies here and there never even hurt anyone, right? Stiles and Derek realize that, yeah, this isn’t the brightest idea they’ve ever had. There are worse things they could be doing, right? This kind of secret would break up the pack, probably cause Stiles’ dad to freak out, and end with him and/or Scott going after Derek. They’re totally being good people about keeping everyone in the dark.  
But what’s done in the dark always has a way of coming to light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written in third person in a long time, and I'm still getting used to it again. I hope you like it! Derek will be in the next chapter!

Stiles  
‘’Dude, that’s gross,’’ Scott winces, gently rubbing his friend's back.  
‘’Tell me something I don’t know,’’ Stiles chokes out, grimacing before emptying the contents of her stomach on the side of the road.  
‘’Disgusting,’’ Scott grows, because he’s absolutely no help when his best friend is convinced that she’s dying.  
‘’Go back to the car, then. Just give me some tissues,’’ Stiles snaps, dry heaving once again.  
‘’Okay, okay, I got it,’’ Scott backs away, walking the short distance to the Jeep to retrieve her bag, reaching in for the pack of tissues she always has with her.  
‘’Dude, could you keep your feminine products somewhere else?’’  
‘’Please. We’ve seen more disgusting things than,’’ Stiles trails off, staring at the tampon that Scott tossed to the ground as if it had burned him, ‘’Scott, what’s the date.’’  
‘’August 1,’’ the young werewolf shrugs, ‘’Two weeks before the beginning of the school year. Why?’’  
That’s right. Two weeks until Stiles can finally say hello to junior year, and hope that this school year won’t be as crappy.  
And three weeks since she was supposed to get her period.  
‘’Stiles?Are you okay? I know you get sick when it’s your…,’’ Scott wrinkles his nose in distaste, making air quotes with his fingers ‘’ ‘Time of the month’.’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ Stiles speaks, voice shaky before she clears her throat, this time speaking with more conviction ,’’Yeah. I just need you to come with me somewhere me.’’  
‘’Yeah, sure,’’ Scott nods earnestly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion ,’’Whatever you need.’’  
Because Scott, to his credit, is a pretty good friend when he’s actually paying attention, otherwise Stiles wouldn’t have bothered to share her snacks with him for all of kindergarten.

‘’Why are we at the convenience store two towns over,’’ Scott watches as his best friend takes in a deep breath, reaching into her pocket to pull out her money, ‘’Wait, are you here because of the slushies? If you’re getting a slushie, can you get me one, too? You know the cherry ones are the best-’’  
‘’First of all, everyone knows the cherry tastes disgusting. Blueberry is the best. Second of all, forget the slushies. I need you to buy something for me. I’d buy it myself, but I’m the sheriff's daughter. I don’t know how, but this will get back to him somehow if I go in there.’’  
Like one of Stiles’ nosy teachers telling her dad, because in addition the monsters that she deals with on a daily basis, she has them trying to ruin her life, too.  
‘’I’m not picking up, like, tampons, right? You’re my best friend, and I’m here for you, but there are some things that I won’t-’’  
‘’I need you to buy a pregnancy test,’’ Stiles decides to cut Scott off before his rant even begins, otherwise she’ll never get a word in.  
That shuts him up. If the situation wasn’t so serious, she’d laugh at the way that his eyes widen, at the fact that his jaw literally drops as he stares at her in shock.  
‘’Dude…,’’ Scott begins again, and Stiles silently begs that he not finish that thought, ‘’Yeah. Yeah, okay, I’ll be back.’’  
He’s gone then, heading into the store while Stiles waits alone in the car.

It seems like hours before Scott returns, a bag in his hands.  
‘’I don’t… I didn't know what kind to get. I kinda panicked. The cashier was definitely judging me. I got a lot of them,’’ he pulls five boxes out, ‘’In case one is, like, defective.’’  
Stiles stares at Scott, amber eyes meeting dark brown ones,’’You just did that for me.’’  
‘’Of course I did,’’ Scott looks offended, ‘’You’re my best friend.’’  
Stiles has never been so grateful for having someone like Scott. Everyone should have a Scott.  
No matter how impossible he is to live with sometimes.  
But he does sit on her bed with her, distracting her by talking about all of the movies they should see before school starts, while they wait for the timer on her phone to go off.  
‘’So,’’ Scott clears his throat, attempting to be casual.  
He’s a horrible actor.  
‘’Don’t ask me about the dad,’’ Stiles deadpans, ‘’There may not even be a baby.’’  
Scott nods, drops it, and opens his mouth to speak again before the timer goes off and makes them both jump.  
‘’Do you want me to get it for you.’’  
Stiles looks at him, slightly amused, shaking her head, ‘’I peed on that thing, Scott.’’  
‘’Gross,’’ Scott responds, not missing a beat, ‘’I’ll wait here then.’’  
‘’As you should.’’  
‘’Breathe in, Breathe out. Breathe in, Breathe out.’’ That’s what Scott repeats to herself, over and over again as she opens the bathroom door and picks up the pregnancy test.  
The little plus sign stares back at her, and Stiles can feel her blood ran cold.  
If Stiles is anything, though, she’s througough. So of course she glances at the other tests she used, because, hey, what do you expect when you drink a whole bottle of soda?  
Besides. Pregnancy test give false positives all the time. One positive pregnancy test doesn’t mean a thing.  
Five, though… five positive pregnancy tests make her worry. Make her hyperventilate until the point where Scott has to check on her and help her calm down.  
‘’Stiles, it’s going to be okay,’’ Scott is kneeling next to her, hands on her shoulders as her breathing slowly goes back to normal, ‘’Come on. We’ll figure something out. We always do.’’  
That’s true. They always do have a plan. And, when that plan fails, they have another. They’ve escaped life threatening situations and supernatural monsters and the Derek Hale’s anger.  
So Stiles can surely handle this.  
Right?  
Yeah. Stiles can definitely handle this.  
There’s the sound of the car door slamming outside, and Scott and Stiles freeze, rooted in their spots.  
‘’Stiles? You hear,’’ she hears her dad yell, the front door slamming shut.  
‘’Scott,’’ she whispers,glancing at the bathroom door, ‘’I’m going to have to tell my dad.’’  
Okay. This may be hard.  
‘’And the dad,’’ Scott reminds her, because he’s ever so helpful while she’s having a crisis.  
Not the sarcasm there.  
‘’Give me a few days,’’ Stiles groans head falling back against the whole, ‘’Ow. I mean… I haven’t had time to process this yet.’’  
Not that there’s much to process. She’s pregnant, and she’ll have to tell her dad at some point, no matter what. She’s lied to him too much in the past. If he finds out about this from someone other than her, he may never trust her again.  
She’s already too close to that point with him, and she can’t risk it. She has to tell him now, before she completely loses her nerve.  
‘’Your dad is going to freak out,’’ Scott looks at her as if she’s lost her mind, and she realizes that, yeah, she just said that out loud.  
‘’You’re not helping,’’ Stiles hisses, running a hand through her hair  
‘’Sorry,’’ Scott apologies, standing and helping her off of the floor, ‘’But, hey, maybe you should get this over with.  
‘’Hey, dad,’’ Stiles enters the living room, Scott trailing closely behind her. You got a minute?’’  
Her dad raises an eyebrow, sets the remote down, and turns his attention to her, ‘’Sure.’’  
He’s unsure as he speaks, no doubt preparing himself for another lie.  
Okay. This is definitely going to be hard.  
Although this is too big for Stiles to lie about.  
What’s the worse that can happen?


	3. Pretend it's OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Stiles will keep it together. Pretending like she has it all together has been her life for a while now, hasn’t it? She’s strong and confident, and she can do this...  
> But sometimes it can get so hard pretending that everything’s okay.''

Stiles  
"Dad, it would be really freaking sweet if you didn't, like yell at me. Or kick me out."  
The Sheriff looks between the two, eyes narrowing. This is a look Stiles knows all too well, as does Scott. It’s not like they’ve never gotten in trouble before. They’ve been on the receiving end of this   
"What did you two do now?"  
"Mr. Stilinski, I had nothing to do with this,’’ Scott raises his hand i mock surrender, pretending to ignore the deadly glare Stiles is casting him.  
"Thanks, Scott."  
"Just come out and say it, kid. How bad could it be."  
"Dad? I'm pregnant."  
Silence.  
John says nothing, speechless for the first time in a long time.   
Stiles feels sick to her stomach, and it has nothing to do  
"We don’t have to tell the dad, though. I don’t even know what I want to do about this yet. He’s just a friend, anyway. An older guy. I lied about my age, and-’’ she attempts to get out, only to be cut off by her dad’s monotone reply.  
‘’Stiles Stilinski.’’  
Her mouth snaps shut, her hands clasped together in front of her.  
‘’How could you be so irresponsible?,’’ her dad is rubbing his temples, looking more exhausted now than he does even after working the night shift.  
‘’Dad,’’ Stiles begin, mentally cursing the crack in her voice, ‘’Dad, we used protection every single time, and. Dad, I’m so, so sorry.’’  
John’s shaking his head then, laughing humorlessly, ‘’Yeah, I bet you are. I thought you were smarter than this. You’re not even seventeen yet, Stiles! How could you be so stupid?’’  
This is the one time that she hates, truly despises, how honest her dad is with her. It’s the foundation of their relationship to each other, pure and blunt honesty. That’s a good thing, but it can hurt sometimes.  
This is one of those times.  
‘’Dad,’’ she chokes out as he stands, grabbing his keys.  
‘’I need to get out of here,’’ Sheriff Stilinski stands, practically running towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
Stiles will keep it together. Pretending like she has it all together has been her life for a while now, hasn’t it? She’s strong and confident, and she can do this.  
‘’Stiles,’’ Scott begins slowly, quietly, creeping towards her, ‘’You okay?’’  
Sometimes it can get so hard pretending that everything’s okay.  
Scott’s wrapping his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin, rubbing her back. He’s holding her the same way he did when she scraped her knee when they were five, the same way he did when her hamster died when she was seven, the same way he did when her mom died.  
‘’I’m right here. We’re gonna be okay,’’ Scott holds her as she sobs, just letting her cry.  
Sometimes there are no words, and we do the best to express yourself without them. Sometimes there are no need for words. This is, obviously, one of those times. She’s falling.  
She’s just grateful that Scott is there to fall with her.

Derek  
‘’There you are. We’ve been waiting for you,’’ Peter puts down his book, smirking at his nephew.  
‘’What a coincidence,’’ Derek shrugs off his leather Jacket, tossing it on a chair, ‘’I’ve been avoiding you.’’  
Cora snorts, and Derek fights back the smile that comes  
‘’I’m wounded,’’ Peter deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest with a shrug, ‘’Absolutely heartbroken.’’  
‘’Have you ever thought of acting? You’re such a good actor,’’ Derek raises an eyebrow, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Because, apparently, sarcasm runs in the Hale family.  
‘’If you must know, though,’’ Derek begins, ‘’I was making sure Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were staying out of trouble.’’  
Because this is what he deals with now- teenagers who push him over the edge with anger, but he feels the need to protect them.  
Not that he cares about them, per se. He cares about his pack. They’re pack. That’s all this is.  
No more, no less.  
‘’I thought you would have been sleeping with your underage girlfriend again,’’ Peter says viciously, smirking when he hears Cora’s shocked gasp.  
‘’I’m sorry. ‘Underaged’? As in younger than I am,’’ she’s standing in front of Derek then, her older brother towering over her.  
‘’It’s not a big deal.’’  
‘’It’s wrong, Derek!,’’ Cora, for someone so short, has the power to intimidate Derek, to make him feel small.  
Not that he’ll ever admit that out loud.  
‘’It’s consensual. Besides, she told me that she’s almost 18. No one’s getting hurt here,’’ Derek stresses that, because he’d never do that to someone. Not even to someone sarcastic, as annoyingly charming as Stiles.   
He’s been there before, and it hurts. It rips you apart.   
He’s not a monster. Not really.  
‘’Does she know that,’’ Cora speaks again, not letting this go.  
Normally, Derek admires that in her. Now, though, it’s incredibly frustrating and extremely annoying that she won't just let it go.  
‘’It was her idea,’’ he clarifies, ‘’And we’re done talking about it.’’  
Without another word, he leaves her, ascending the staircase to his bedroom.  
It’s not a lie. Not really. Sure, sleeping together may have been his idea, but it was Stiles’ idea to keep it casual, no strings attached. He takes it for what it is- they're friends with benefits, and nothing more.  
Hell, they're not even friends half of the time. She’s a giant pain in the ass, and he knows she feels the same way about him a majority of the time. They can get along, though, at least for Scott’s sake. And even if this, if their arrangement, benefits them more than anyone else, don’t they deserve at least some happiness?  
‘’I’m not doing anything wrong,’’ Derek thinks to himself.  
He’s sure of it. Because as soon as one of them is ready for a serious relationship, they’ll stop sleeping together. They’ll forget that this ever happened, and go back to sarcastic remarks and insults and exaggerated eye rolls. Sooner or later, everything will go back to normal. Derek’s fine with that. He totally is.   
After all, he’s not sure that he can take much more change anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be longer, and we will really get into more detail!


	4. Hard Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She's been avoiding Derek, not attending pack meetings or answering his calls or texts. All Stiles needs is some time to think, and she can’t think when Derek Hale is trailing hot kisses down her neck and removing her jeans and leaving her breathless. She assumed that he’d just give up and stop contacting her.  
> He hasn’t.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of abortion and adoption, and parent's death.

Stiles  
Two weeks later, and Stiles is convinced that morning sickness is not the worse thing that can happen. No, she’s much more aware that there are far worse things.  
Her relationship to her dad, for example. He’s not talking to her, and she’s not talking to him. Not really. Only on inconsequential topics, not about the giant elephant in the room: her pregnancy.  
The same pregnancy that she hasn’t made a decision about. She's been avoiding Derek, not attending pack meetings or answering his calls or texts. All Stiles needs is some time to think, and she can’t think when Derek Hale is trailing hot kisses down her neck and removing her jeans and leaving her breathless. She assumed that he’d just give up and stop contacting her.  
He hasn’t.  
‘’So… have you given any thoughts to what you’re going to do about the… situation,’’ Scott asks Stiles, leaning against the locker next to her.  
Because on top of being pregnant, her dad not talking to her, and Derek refusing to let her ignore him, it’s the very first day of school.  
‘’I’m going to the doctor. To make sure that this is real. Pregnancy tests come out negative all the time,’’ she keeps her voice low, because nobody can know.  
Not until she knows if she actually has a bun in the oven or not.  
And if she does… well, she’s not ready to be a mom. She’ll have to figure something out, and figure out how to keep it all a secret from Derek.  
‘’When’s your appointment?’’  
‘’Today,’’ Stiles breathes out, placing her notebooks into her locker.  
‘’Do… do you, like, need me to come with you,’’ Scott questions, doing his best to be supportive.  
The fact that he cringes, though, makes it obvious that he’s asking more out of obligation than actual willingness.  
‘’No. This is something I need to do on my own.’’  
What she doesn’t tell him is that his mom, Melissa McCall, is an angel. She’s picking Stiles up, taking her to the doctor. She was there the night that Stiles couldn’t bare to stay at her house alone, knowing her dad wouldn’t talk to her even if he wasn’t working the night shift. Melissa, because she is so kind and therefore Stiles, let her sleep at the McCall’s, soothing her until she fell into a restless sleep.  
No, it’s not the same as having her mom here. Yes, she wishes her mom was here even more than she wishes that this wasn’t happening to her at the age of 16. It’s helpful, though, so she won’t complain.  
‘’If you’re sure…,’’ Scott looks like he wants to say more, but changes his mind, ‘’Come on, we’d better get to English.’’  
‘’Right,’’ she slams her locker shut, walking in the direction of their class.  
‘’This is nice’’ she thinks to herself.  
Although Scott is still head-over-heels for Allison Argent, he makes a point of texting her everyday to check on herm or coming to see her. It doesn’t feel like it used to be, but she feel like she has her friend back. That almost takes her mind off of the fact that she may be having a baby.  
Almost.  
Scott’s eyes light up the moment that the two enter the classroom, and Stiles's follows them to where Allison is sitting.  
Of course.  
‘’Dude, I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but go sit next to her.’’  
‘’Someone should sit with you,’’ he says, trying to be chivalrous.  
It’d be endearing if he didn’t say it with a tinge of sadness.  
‘’Go, dude, you look like you’re gonna shit yourself. I can take care of myself,’’ she snorts out a laugh when he makes a beeline for Allsion, taking the seat next to her.  
The only other seat open is between Lydia Martin and Jackson Martin, who are apparently off again. Otherwise,the two would be using the time to make out between class periods, arriving at the last minute.  
‘’Oh, hello, Stiles,’’ Lydia grins bitterly as soon as Stiles takes a seat.  
‘’Uh, hi?’’  
‘’I just wanted to be the first to offer my congratulations.’’  
Stiles freezes, spares a glance at Scott who is looking at her in concern, then focuses all of her attention on Lydia and on not puking all over the place, ‘’For what?’’  
‘’Why, don’t you know? You’re sitting next to the biggest jerk in the school.  
‘’Please. You flatter me, Lydia,’’ Jackson laughs, looking past Stiles and too Lydia.  
As if that hasn’t been her life for the longest time.  
Stiles isn’t stupid, despite what people may think. She knows when she’s attracted to someone, and Jackson Whittemore is damn attractive. As is Lydia Martin, in addition to the intelligence that she hides from the rest of the school for reasons that would probably leave Stiles baffled. They’re both stubborn and spoilt, too, so that’s something they have in common. And though Stiles would absolutely jump on the chance to date/make out with…well, either one of them, but especially Jackson, and though she doesn’t know if she wants to be Lydia or be with Lydia, she can tell that they make a damn good couple.  
So why the hell can’t they seem to see it for themselves?  
‘’Good morning, class,’’ a tall, brunette woman struts in, demanding their attention as she sets her things down, immediately taking a piece of chalk from a box to write on the board, ‘’Welcome to your junior year of English. I’m Ms. Blake, and I’ll be your teacher. nOw, everyone, take out your phones.’’  
Stiles does so, along with the rest of the class, and she has to bite back the groan that arises when she realizes that she missed two calls and three texts from Derek.

From: Derek  
I expect you to be at the pack meeting tonight

From Derek:  
Then you and I need to talk

From Derek:  
You’re going to be an adult soon, so start acting like it.

Ugh. Isn’t he charming?

Another text soon comes in, from an unknown number.  
‘’Now,’’ Ms. Blake begins, a smile gracing her lips, ‘’Put them away. That text was from me and it was the last that you will be using a phone in my class.’’  
Everyone groans, but complies. Stiles, for one, is all too happy to put her phone away. To disconnect from it for a while.  
To disconnect from Derek.  
They’re not even half way through class when there’s a loud smack against the window.  
Stiles rolls her eyes when Jackson smirks at the poor bird that just hit the window. Her eyes widen when another flies into it. Then another.  
Then another.  
Then another.  
Soon, glass is breaking, birds are smashing through and flying into their classroom, and everyone is screaming.  
‘’Get down!,’’ Ms. Blake is screaming, doing her best to shield the students that she can reach.  
Scott is by Stiles’ side then, pulling her close, protecting her.  
Because all she can do is curl up, doing her best to shield her stomach as the birds fly in, everyone around her screaming and panicking.  
It feels like hours have passed by the time that everything, covered in feathers and standing on shaky legs.  
‘’Stiles,’’ Scott places his hands on her shoulders, ‘’You okay?’’  
She nods, removing her hand from her tummy, ‘’I-I’m fine.’’  
She can’t even convince herself that it’s true at the moment.  
Everything's a blur now. The police are here, and Scott has a hand on the small of her back as he guides her to the main office to meet his mom.  
‘’Are you two alright,’ she questions, eyes shining with concern.  
‘’We’re fine, mom. Just a little shaken up,’’ Scott hugs her, relaxing into her embrace.  
‘’Stiles, are you alright,’’ Melissa rubs Stiles’ arm, pulling her close rubbing her back, keeping her grounded.  
Just what she needs when her whole world is spinning around and being uprooted.  
Scott parts ways with Stiles and Melissa, and the two women make their way to the doctor’s office.  
Melissa is quite, but comforting in her own way. She doesn't say much, but explains what the doctor means, and holds Stiles’ hand as they await the test results.  
Stiles’ mind is reeling. Up until today, she was sure of one thing: if she was pregnant, she didn’t want the baby. Not now, when she’s still learning to take care of herself. Not now, when she’s not even done in high school.   
‘’Congratulations, Ms. Stilinski,’’ the doctor begins, but his tone is far from pleasant, ‘’You’re pregnant. You’re about eight weeks along.’’  
Of course she is. Of course. She’d attributed her first missed period to stress. Honestly, who wouldn’t be stressed out when they’ve had the year she’s had? So she didn’t think too much of it.  
Perhaps she should have thought more of it when her jeans began getting slightly tighter, instead of blaming it solely on her affinity for curly fries.   
The wind rushes out of Stiles, and she nods, thanking the doctor for his time and taking the sonogram.  
Melissa points out where the baby is, the tiny spot on the black and grey image. It’s small, and Stiles would not have known it was the baby if not for Melissa.  
‘’Oh,’’ is all she’s able to get out, nodding her head and speechless.  
‘’Do you know what you want to do?’’  
‘’I do,’’ Stiles answers truthfully, ‘’I need to talk to my dad first, though.’’  
Which, even after everything that she has been through today, may still be the hardest part.

 

Sheriff Stilinski  
Dinner’s is almost ready when he gets home, which can only mean one thing: Stiles has something that she needs to tell him, and it could either be good or bad.  
‘’Hi, dad,’’ Stiles looks exhausted, despite her smile, as she places a steak on a plate, ‘’Dinner’s already ready.’’  
He doesn’t question his daughter, just grinds and washes his hands before setting at the table.  
Silence has never been so loud. The two of them don't speak, and the only sounds filling the kitchen are forks scraping plates and glasses of water being set down.  
‘’So,’’ Stiles begins, piercing a piece of lettuce with her fork, ‘’I went to the doctor today.’’  
He freezes, watching his daughter carefully. That’s the same grave tone, cracked voice and all, that her mother used. It terrifies him, taking him back to a time he’d rather not remember.  
‘’Oh. And?,’’ he silently hopes that it’s nothing more serious.  
‘’Daddy,’’ Stiles’ voice cracks, ‘’I’m pregnant.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ John clears his throat.  
What else is he to say? His 16-year-old daughter is pregnant. Hell, he doesn’t even know who the dad is. He hasn’t talked to her enough to find out.  
More silence.  
‘’Have you considered your options,’’ he asks carefully, slowly.  
‘’I have considered all of them, yes. I’ve made up my mind.’’  
He hesitated before asking her decision, preparing himself for the answer.   
‘’Wait,’’ he begins, cutting her off, ‘’These last two weeks have been...’’  
Crappy. Awful. Horrendous. Too quiet.  
‘’Whatever you decide, I’m here for you,’’ he stares into bright amber eyes, Stiles’ mother eyes.  
He knows he has to be. They’re all each other has left. No matter how he feels about Stiles being pregnant at such a young age, he refuses to give up on her. Not now.  
If he has learned anything, he’s learned that life is short. You spend it with the people that you love. He learned that when Claudia died, and again when Stiles went missing.  
So that settles it. He’s disappointed, yes. He’ll push his own feelings aside, though, to be there for his daughter.  
‘’Dad?,’’ Stiles clears her throat, beginning again with more confidence and conviction in her throat, ‘’I’ve decided that I’m going to keep my baby.’’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' ’I’m going to tell you who the dad is,’’ Stiles stares into his eyes, continuing nly when John nods again, ‘’I need you not to get mad.’’  
> ‘’Is it Scott,’’ Sheriff asks,and it really is a valid question considering the fact that Scott practically hovers over her, protectively walking with her and never really leaving her side.  
> ‘’Dad! Ew, no that’s… he has a girlfriend! Even if he didn’t, there is no way I could be attracted to him like that. I’ve seen him kiss someone dad. It was so awkward. I can’t imagine being the one he’s-’’  
> ‘’Moving on,’’ John begins abruptly, wishing he’d never even asked, ‘’Who’s the dad?  
> She takes a deep breath, preparing herself,and John feels like his whole world is about to come crashing down on him.  
> ‘’The baby’s dad’s name is Derek, dad. It’s Derek Hale.’ ''

Stiles  
‘’I’m pretty sure Derek’s going to kick my ass if you don’t come to the next pack meeting,’’ Scott says first thing in the morning, because, apparently, ‘’hello’’ and ‘’good morning’’ oh no longer apart of this boy’s vocabulary.  
‘’Hi, Scott. My morning was great, thanks for asking. The morning sickness has subsided, so hopefully it’s gone completely.’’  
‘’Right. Sorry. Seriously though, dude. Call him.’’   
‘’What does he even want?,’’ Stiles groans, nauseated form either this conversation or from the bagel she ate for breakfast.  
‘’You. Obviously,’’ Scott speaks slowly, wandering momentarily if Stiles is as smart as he always thought she was.  
‘’I mean,’’ she begins to stalk off, Scott trailing behind her to the cafeteria, ‘’What does he want with me?’’  
‘’He needs you to do some research, maybe,’’ Scott shrugs, ‘’Look, I know you’re trying to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. I can smell it on you. I know that Boyd, Erica, and Isaac suspect something, but they don't know what’s going on. I can’t imagine why you'd be upset with Derek knowing though. It’s not like...’’  
Scott slows down, then stops, mouth hanging open as he gapes at Stiles.  
‘’Please tell me that what I’m thinking is wrong, Stiles.’’  
‘’I don’t know what you’re thinking, Scott.’’  
‘’I’m thinking that you do know what I’m thinking, Stiles.’’  
‘’I’m thinking that-’’  
‘’No,’’ Scott cuts her off, ‘’We’ve always been honest with each other. So please be honest with me. Is the baby Derek’s?’’  
Stiles attempts to create a convincing lie. She does. Too bad for her, her emotions are running around everywhere and her head is spinning and Scott is pulling her into a nearly empty hallway to calm her down.  
‘’I should have known. I mean, you two hate each other, but you’re always around each other. I didn’t think you were,’’ Scott winces, grimaces at the thought of his best friend and Derek Hale together.  
In bed.  
Doing… that.  
He may actually puke now.   
‘’It’s nothing. I’m not even going to tell him. We weren’t serious, and he can’t handle a baby right now. I can do this on my own.’’  
‘’Your dad is going to let you do that,’’ Scott deadpans, because this is Stiles.  
The girl who had a hamster in the third grade, and whose hamster died after three weeks.  
You can see why Scott is kinda worried, right?  
‘’He is supporting me as best as he can. I’ll do my part. It’s my kid,’’ Stiles crosses her arms over her chest, and Scott knows he’s in for an earful.  
‘’I can’t imagine the sheriff being happy that his daughter is having a baby so young, that’s all,’’ Scott shrugs, trying to move around Stiles.  
‘’Well, I can. I can do this,’’ she shrugs, flipping her curly hair back over her shoulder, ‘’I thought you’d be supporting me. This could have easily been you and Allison.’’  
That honestly makes Scott feel ill. Stiles can tell by the way he won’t look at her.  
Good.  
‘’You can judge me, Scott. I would expect you not to, because you’re my best friend, but go ahead. Everyone's gonna have a field day with this. The sheriff's daughter pregnant? That’ll feed the gossipers for months and months.’’  
She turns then, prepared to leave him standing there and staring at the floor in guilt and confusion.  
‘’You know,’’ Stiles hears Scott’s voice as he approaches her, falling into step with her, ‘’I’m assuming you’re gonna name the baby Scott. After me. I am the uncle, after all.’’  
It’s not sappy and heartfelt. It’s not like the movies, where he vows to be there for hr. Because nothing is normal about Scott and Stiles’ friendship, if the last year proves anything.  
It’s them, though. And it requires no response other than the smile that they share as they reach their lunch table.  
That’s good enough for both of them.  
‘’I thought I was going to have a day without you two losers making me lose my appetite,’’ Jackson smile sin mock friendliness as Stiles and Scott take their seats.  
‘’Jackson, leave them alone,’’ Lydia rolls her eyes relaxing into his arms.  
Because, apparently, they’re on again.   
Don’t worry. They’ll be off again next week.  
‘’Ugh. Can the love birds get a room,’’ Erica rolls her eyes at Scott and Allison.  
Because she is a giant hypocrite, as she is currently perched in Boyd’s lap.  
Stiles is willing to overlook it, because she actually thinks Boyd is cool. And Erica, for reasons Stiles honestly just can not comprehend, makes him happy.   
‘’Don’t be jealous,’’ Allison smiles, only a hint of hatred in her quiet, polite tone.  
‘’This is nauseating, and obnoxious,’’ Isaac groans, laying his head on the table, ‘’I’m getting a toothache.’’  
‘’There, there,’’ Stiles cards her fingers through his curls, laughing when he turns his head to stare at her, ‘’You’re still the cutest.’’  
‘’Really,’’ Isaac beams, because he’s a child in the best possible way.  
‘’Of course. You’re my favorite. And I love the smell of you cologne,’’ Stiles reassures him, because she can only be honest with Isaac.  
‘’Speaking of smells,’’ Erica’s eyes narrows when her gaze shifts to Stiles, ‘’What the hell are you wearing? New cologne?’’  
Stiles most certainly does not choke on her lunch, and Scott most certainly does not leap from his chair to pat her on the back, offering to get her a bottle of water if she needs it, ignoring the stares of everyone at their table and the ones closest to it.  
‘’You smell weird,’’ Erica supplies unhelpfully, ‘’Like, weirder than you usually do.’’  
Bitch.  
‘’You’re also acting stranger,’’ Lydia’s eyes narrow now, and Stiles feels the need to make a sarcastic comeback.  
‘’Like, even stranger than usual, Stilinski,’’ Jackson supplies, because he is so nice and helpful.  
Ah. There goes that Stilinski Sarcasm.  
‘’One of my aunts sent me a bottle of this really expensive perfume as an early birthday present,’’ Stiles shrugs as Scott joins Allison, eyes never leaving Stiles.  
Neither do Allison, until they’re flicking back and forth between Scott and Stiles, and she looks like she wants to say something, but keeps her mouth shut.  
‘’Guys, leave her alone,’’ Boyd steps in, saving the day, ‘’We’ve got more things to worry about. Stiles, you smell fine. You’re okay. What’s not okay is the fact that we’re supposedly having a pop quiz in Mr. Harris’s class?’’  
There's a collective groan, and questions being asked as notebooks and textbooks ar pulled out, and Stiles will be forever grateful for the fact that Boyd is willing to defend her.  
Things go back to normal then. Well as normal as things can be as she comes to face the truth: She’s going to have to tell her dad who the baby’s dad is.  
This should be fun.

John  
Raising Stiles alone is not something he’d imagined doing when Claudia was still here. She was the one person, besides Scott, who actually understood the lively, smart, sarcastic creation that is his daughter.  
He and Stiles make it work though. They're all each other has at the end of the day, when the house is too quiet and dinner dishes have been put away and the television has been turned off and he is stumbling in after work.  
So the fact that she looks even more nervous than she did telling him she was pregnant and that she was going to keep her baby puts him on edge. Terrifies him. Because he’s not sure he can handle much more else. Especially if it means he’ll lose her.  
‘’I feel like it’s time I was completely honest with you,’’ Stiles begins, sitting across from him at the dinner table.  
He nods, letting her speak, willing to hear this out.  
She’s going to have a baby soon. That means he needs to start treating her as adult. Even if he still sees the same little babygirl he brought home from the hospital so many years ago.  
His baby is having a baby.  
‘’I’m not going to tell the dad who the baby is.’’  
Well. He most certainly wasn’t expecting that.  
‘’And why the hell not,’’ he questions, eyebrows raising when Stiles shrugs.  
‘’He doesn't want a kid. I just know that he doesn't. I can raise this baby on my own, and-’’  
‘’And we live in a small town. If he is from here, he’ll find out sooner rather than later. And he should find out from you, and not someone else.’’  
Stiles huffs, and John knows that she knows he’s right.  
‘’I hate it when you're right,’’ Stiles pouts.  
‘’I usually am. Now stop pouting. Be an adult. You at least have to tell me who the dad is,’’ Sheriff reasons with ehr, ‘’And I’m saying this as your dad. No more lies, Stiles.’’  
Stiles nods, looking away from him, a hurt expression her face before she schools her features and refocuses her attention on him.  
‘’I’m going to tell you who the dad is,’’ Stiles stares into his eyes, continuing nly when John nods again, ‘’I need you not to get mad.’’  
‘’Is it Scott,’’ Sheriff asks,and it really is a valid question considering the fact that Scott practically hovers over her, protectively walking with her and never really leaving her side.  
‘’Dad! Ew, no that’s… he has a girlfriend! Even if he didn’t, there is no way I could be attracted to him like that. I’ve seen him kiss someone dad. It was so awkward. I can’t imagine being the one he’s-’’  
‘’Moving on,’’ John begins abruptly, wishing he’d never even asked, ‘’Who’s the dad?  
She takes a deep breath, preparing herself,and John feels like his whole world is about to come crashing down on him.  
‘’The baby’s dad’s name is Derek, dad. It’s Derek Hale.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek in the next chapter!


	6. Turn your Face, Walk Away, and Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' Derek thinks he may vomit.  
> ‘What?’ Derek shakes his head because he can not have heard that clearly.  
> ‘I’m pregnant. Bun in the oven. I’m with child. Your child,’ Stiles states bluntly, arms falling to her side.  
> There’s silence, and he is positive he’s going to vomit.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song 'Turn Your Face' by Little Mix.

Stiles  
Her dad gives her a week to tell Derek, otherwise he’ll tell him himself. Stiles is ready to protest, but her dad beats her to it, tells her to be an adult.  
She’s only got about seven months before she’ll be a mom, after all. She might as well begin to act more mature now.  
Derek’s loft is intimidating. He and Cora are the only two that live there now Isaac has taken up residence at Scott’s place, but there is always someone from the pack rolling around. Fortunately for Stiles, Jackson and Lydia are off on a date with Allison and Scott and Isaac and Boyd are seeing a movie with Erica. Cora’s off somewhere, probably working out, and Peter’s at his own apartment, sick of the ‘’stench of adolescent hormones’’, as he puts it.  
Which leaves Stiles alone as she waits for Derek, making herself at home as she lounges across his sofa. She begins her homework as she waits for the sourwolf to return, because, hey, she might as well be productive before Derek threatens to rip her throat out with his teeth.  
The loft door is opening just as she is finishing up her math homework, and she feels her nerves twist her stomach in knots. Something tells her that the sudden urge to vomit isn’t from morning sickness or the chilli cheese fries she ate at lunch.  
Here goes nothing.

Derek  
Getting together with Stiles Stilinski is something that Derek never imagined himself doing. For one thing, she’s irritating as hell. She started out as Scott McCall’s little friend who was always, always hanging around and bugging Derek. That escalated to him thinking she’s not so bad.  
Then he started really noticing her. The way she was pretty feminine and badass. The way she her clothes highlighted his favorite features of her body, whether she was wearing jeans, or the occasional dress or skirt. The way her long, creamy legs looked.  
The way those same legs wrapped around him when…  
No. Focus, Derek. Stay focused. Otherwise he’d never be able to tell her what he needs to.  
And, because he is Derek Hale and his life is never really all that easy, Stiles is waiting for him. The girl’s avoided him for weeks now, and here she is with no explanation.  
‘’Stiles,’’ Derek sets the bags of groceries down as the young woman rises, smoothing out her shirt, ‘’What are you doing here?’’  
‘’I needed to talk to you,’’ she shrugs, as if it’s that simple.  
‘’I’ve been trying to talk to you for a month. You’ve ignored my texts and phone calls, and didn’t bother showing up to the pack meetings. It kinda pissed me off.’’  
He’s not lying. He just omits the part where he tells her that he briefly wondered if he’d done anything to hurt or to offend her.  
Briefly.  
‘’I know, and that was shitty of me,’’ Derek swears he sees Stiles wince through her confession, but she keeps speaking, ‘’I needed time to think. We need to talk.’’  
Derek hates hearing those words. He truly does. More so, he hates the tone of voice she uses. It means bad news, and h’s not sure he can handle whatever Stiles is about to push on to him.  
Although he does have a pretty good idea.  
Stiles smells different. Like someone else. So she must have moved on, and forgotten about him. About what they had.  
Not that they had anything other than sex in between inconsequential arguments, but, hey. Rejection hurts.  
‘’I need to talk to you, too. Stiles, I don’t want to do this anymore.’’  
He pauses, then spares a flance at the confused teenage girl in front of him.  
‘’Do what?,’’ her eyebrows are pulled together, and he groans in frustration and irritation.  
‘’This. This little thing we had? It’s over,’’ Derek shrugs, shoving his hands in his jeans pocket, ‘’I’m kinda, sorta seeing someone now.’’  
Stiles gasps, masks her shock with a neutral expression, then purses her lips and nods, ‘’Alright. I still need to talk to you.’’  
He knows where this conversation is going. He knew the moment he walked into the apartment that something was off, but he didn’t quite know what. All he knows is that someone’s feelings will get hurt now.  
Doesn’t he deserve to have his spared at least this once?  
‘’Can we hurry this up? She’ll be here in a moment,’’ Derek taps his foot impatiently, raises his eyebrows when Stiles scoffs.  
‘’Don’t be such a sourwolf,’’ she bites out, no affection behind what has now become a sort of term of endearment, ‘’I’m being serious.’’  
‘’So am I,’’ Derek snaps, ‘’Jennifer will be here in a moment.’’  
‘’Well, Stiles needs to talk to you!,’’ she crosses her arms over her chest, ‘’I’m pregnant.’’  
Well. He certainly didn’t see that coming.  
Now, though, he can definitely hear a faint heartbeat under Stiles’ and his own, and he feels sick to his stomach. Derek thinks he may vomit.  
‘’What?’’ Derek shakes his head because he can not have heard that clearly.  
‘’I’m pregnant. Bun in the oven. I’m with child. Your child,’’ Stiles states bluntly, arms falling to her side.  
There’s silence, and he is positive he’s going to vomit.  
‘’I’m thinking of it as a late birthday present,’’ she shrugs, trying to remain casual, ‘’My birthday is next week, after all, and the baby will be born in about seven months.’’  
‘’Some eighteenth birthday present,’’ Derek snorts, shaking his head.  
‘’About that,’’ Stiles swallows thickly, ‘’I may have lied. This is going to be my seventeenth birthday coming up.’’  
He can feel the bile rising, but Derek pushes it down.  
‘’You told me that you were turning eighteen, Stiles.’’  
‘’And I am,’’ Stiles nods in confirmation, ‘’Next year.’’  
‘’Dammit, Stiles!,’’ Derek growls out, running his hand through his hair.  
Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
‘’Is it mine,’’ the words tumble out of his mouth, and it’s too late to take them back.  
Stiles looks like he slapped her.  
‘’Yes, of course the baby is yours, moron! You are the only guy I have ever been with, Derek,’’ Stiles is angrier than she’s been in so long, and it only barely covers up the fact that she feels hurt.  
More silence. Derek’s head is spinning. He can’t do this. He feels lightheaded and like he can’t breathe.  
Just when he thought he could finally have some normalcy in his life…  
‘’How do I believe that, Stiles? You do lie a lot, really,’’ Derek states cruelly.  
‘’Not about this,’’ she calmly states, placing a hand on her stomach, ‘’Look, I came to tell you. I’ll just leave.’’  
‘’Maybe you should,’’ Derek doesn’t miss a beat, nodding towards the door,’’We’ll talk about this later.’’  
‘’Don’t bother,’’ Stiles spits, ‘’I can take care of this baby on my own.’’  
That hurts more than he cares to admit. His wolf wants to beg her to take it back, wants to take  
This is for the best. That’s what he tells himself. He can’t handle a baby. He’d hurt Stiles and the baby and he’d never forgive himself. This is best for both her and his child.  
That’s what he’ll keep trying to convince himself.

Stiles  
Stiles is sliding his book into her bag, trying to keep the tears away. Derek won’t see her cry. She’s strong.  
She can hold her tears until she’s in her Jeep.  
Her Jeep. Is that a baby-friendly car? Probably not. She’ll have to replace it. Maybe she and Scott can pull their money together and afford a decent car.  
That’s it. Think of the baby. Derek’s baby. No, do not think of Derek.  
Don’t let him see how much you care.  
‘’Bye, Derek,’’ she says shortly, shuffling past him and to the loft door.  
It’s sliding open, and she’s expecting Cora or Peter or one of the pack members.  
Her stomach drops when she sees the gorgeous Ms. Blake, who looks at her in sheer surprise.  
‘’Stiles? What are you doing here,’’ she raises any row at the young girl, who feels the tears ready to fall, because this is all too much for one day.  
‘’Oh, I was just visiting my cousin,’’ Stiles lies smoothly, flawlessly, ‘’I’ll see you in class, Ms. Blake. Bye, Derek.’’  
She’s rushing out of the door, to her Jeep, and to her home. The tears don’t fall until she’s on her front porch, fumbling for the keys.  
Surprisingly, her dad is in the house, sitting on the couch.  
‘’Stiles, I was worried. You didn’t answer your phone. Where were you… Stiles?’’  
‘’I told him,’’ she whispers and sniffles, ‘’I told Derek I’m pregnant, and he made it clear he wants nothing to do with the baby. I told him not to bother. Because I can do this on my own.’’  
John doesn’t speak, but pulls her close. They stay like that for a while, but it calms her nerves. Makes it easier to breathe.  
At least for now.  
Stiles has a plethora of brochures from the doctor. She spends the next hour reading them,determined to be ready for the baby’s arrival.  
Well, as ready as she can be.  
‘’Don’t worry,’’ she speaks to her baby, as if the tiny life growing in her understands, ‘’We’re going to be alright.’’  
At least that’s what she’ll spend the night trying to convince herself.


	7. Shock me High, Hit me Hard (And I don't Know What to Say)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''He’s making the right choice. He’ll keep telling himself that.  
> Although…  
> Will it be fair when Stiles has to deal with the backlash of those in Beacon Hills who will say horrible things once they discover she’s pregnant? Is it fair that she’ll have to raise a baby while finishing high school? He knows she can do it. He doesn't doubt it.  
> Should he let her go through this alone? Should he be by her side, like his wolf is begging for him to do?  
> He doesn't know. He doesn’t want to hurt Stiles, or the baby, but it seems like it’s inevitable. He just has to choose what would hurt them less.  
> And hope that he is making the right decision.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from ''Towers'' by Little Mix

Derek  
Derek doesn't intend to hurt the ones he cares about. He doesn’t. He wants to protect those that he loves. He’s become an older brother to Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd. They’re hanging around the loft more often than not, and Allison, Erica and Lydia are sometimes there as well. So it’s not that his life is boring without Stiles. It’s just… colorless.  
The next few weeks pass in a hazy, grey funk for Derek. There’s a tiny burst of color with Jennifer.  
Still, his wolf aches for Stiles, for his baby. To be close to them, and to protect them.  
He’s messed that all up, though. Two weeks later, and he still can’t help but think that this is for the best. He doesn’t know anything about babies. And Stiles is so young…  
The age difference between him and Stiles is about the same as that between him and Kate was. That makes his stomach twist, makes him feel disgusting. He knew she wasn’t eighteen yet. Not when they first started hooking up. But sixteen?  
He never meant to hurt her. Never meant to use her. Despite the fact that she’s a major pain in his ass, he does care about the girl.  
Not that he’ll never say this out loud. He can’t take words back once they spill from his mouth. Derek knows that all too well. It’s led to a lot of regret.  
Jennifer is beautiful. In a way that Stiles, Allison, and not even Lydia are not. She’s older, closer to Derek’s age. And she’s loving. She’s there for him whenever he needs her.  
Though that is a quality of Stiles, he doesn’t feel like he is taking advantage of Jennifer. She’s older and more mature, not young and naive like Stils is.  
That’s what he tries to convince himself when his wolf aches and yearns for Stiles’ presence.  
‘’So,’’ Jennifer begins, laying on the couch next to him ,’’How do you know Stiles Stilinski.’’  
She means to come off casual, but Derek can tell that this question has been weighing heavily on the back of her mind for some time now. He’d wondered when she would question his relationship to Stiles.  
‘’She’s best friends with Scott McCall. I’ve been mentoring him,’’ Derek shrugs, because, well, it’s not a lie, now is it?  
‘’Smooth, Derek,’’ Peter supplies, earning a smack on the back of the head from Cora.  
Because Peter deserved it. Because he sucls, and needs to stay the hell out of Derek’s business, thank you very much.  
‘’That’s sweet of you,’’ Jennifer ignores Peter, ‘’Careful, you may make me fall in love with you.’’  
He tries to ignore the way Stiles flashes through his mind at that.  
‘’I just wanted to know. She and Scott have been glaring at me lately.’’  
Of course they have. Subtlety is not the strong point. But what can Derek say? ‘’Hey, yeah, I knocked up a seventeen year old girl and abandoned her because I’m not ready to be a dad?’’  
That’ll end well.  
‘’Really,’’ Derek clears his throat as he takes in Peter and Cora’s smug glances.  
‘’I don’t understand. It all happened after the night I came to visit you, and Stiles was leaving,’’ Jennifer explains, oblivious to the tension radiating from Derek.  
‘’I’ll talk to Scott. I’m sure it’s nothing,’’ Derek lies, because he knows that he won’t be able to keep the truth hidden long. Stiles has told her dad, he’s sure. The whole town will know,and probably even before the young lady starts showing.  
She’s pregnant. With his baby. At seventeen.  
That seems to always fill Derek with an odd mixture of remorse and pride whenever he thinks of it, so he tries not to think of it.  
He’s making the right choice. He’ll keep telling himself that.  
Although…  
Will it be fair when Stiles has to deal with the backlash of those in Beacon Hills who will say horrible things once they discover she’s pregnant? Is it fair that she’ll have to raise a baby while finishing high school? He knows she can do it. He doesn't doubt it.  
Should he let her go through this alone? Should he be by her side, like his wolf is begging for him to do?  
He doesn't know. He doesn’t want to hurt Stiles, or the baby, but it seems like it’s inevitable. He just has to choose what would hurt them less.  
And hope that he is making the right decision.

Stiles  
Sties always does her research before trying something new. Needless to say, that’s the reason that she grabbed several pamphlets on the way out of the doctor’s office is that she wants to be prepared. She’s only about six months before the baby’s here. She needs to know what to do, what to expect.  
She reads a pamphlet each night, and researches tips for new mothers. It calms her a bit. Melissa and her dad and Scott will all help her, of course, but this is her child. Of course she’ll be the main one caring for them. So having access to all the information on pregnancies and newborns and being a new mom is helpful Unfortunately, it’s also increasing the nerves that make her stomach flip flop.  
The same that is getting bigger. She can still hide her ever-growing baby bump Gone are her skinny jeans, instead replaced with a pair of looser fitting sweatpants, and Scott’s la crosse shirt.  
Ugh. La crosse. She was probably maybe finally going to get to actually play a game this year. Unfortunately, that won’t happen now. Stiles has accepted the fact that she’s with child. She won't put the baby’s life in danger. She can’t. She can always play lacrosse next year.  
Next year. Damn it. She still has a whole year of high school left. The baby will be here before she’s even done with her junior year. She can do this, though. Stiles doesn’t need Derek.  
She’s calm, she’s cool, she’s collected.  
Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson are on one side side, while Lydia sits at the edge of the tale, and Stiles, Scott, and Allison take the other side, across from Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson.  
Jackson, for reasons Stiles can’t fathom, hasn’t taken his eyes off her chest. It would make her uncomfortable if she hadn’t been craving that kind of attention from him for years.  
The thing is, she’s never really thought of herself as pretty. She loves the way she looks. She just understands why Jackson would pick Lydia over her. Lydia’s stunning, all pouty lips and soft curves and flawless skin and gorgeous skin. Allison and Erica are both equally gorgeous. No wonder there boyfriends fall all over Erica and Allison.  
By guys who don’t use them.  
She should have known. That’s what haunts her at night. She should have known Derek was using her. Maybe that’s not the right term... Even if it was consensual,she should have at least thought about the consequences.  
‘’Stiles,’’ Lydia begins, a tight smile on her lips, ‘’My mother saw you yesterday.’’  
Jackson and Lydia are on the off cycle of their relationship. Not that anyone is surprised anymore. It just means that they glare at every guy or girl that looks the other’s way. Stiles assumed she was the only one that noticed Jackson gazing at her chest.  
It seems Lydia took notice, too.  
‘’Oh,’’ Stiles begins, feigning disinterest as she digs into her lunch, ‘’I didn’t see her.’’  
‘’Really? The OBGYN office isn’t that big,’’ Lydia shrugs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
Stiles freezes around a bite of her sandwich, and even Scott stiffens next to her, unaware of the way Allison is staring at her.  
‘’Yuck,’’ Jackson scowls, because he’s almost as allergic to smiling as Derek is, ‘’I don't want to think about Stilinski’s lady parts.’’  
Ugh. He’s such a catch.  
‘’She said you were talking to the obstetrician. And you know how my mom loves to gossip,’’ Lydia’s eyes glint viciously, and Stiles can feel the few bites of her sandwich coming back up.  
‘’So. Who’s the baby’s dad, Stiles?’  
That’s it. Stiles is going to throw up. She’s sure of it.  
Stiles runs as fast as she can, ignoring the way Scott calls after her.  
She’s ill. She’s going to empty her stomach of her lunch and her breakfast, and then she’s going to have a good cry.  
Stiles thinks she’s earned that by now.  
By the time she emerges from the girls’ restroom, her eyes are swollen, her stomach is aching, and she just wants to skip class and go home and cry.  
Stiles won’t do that. She won’t let Lydia know just how much she got to her. She’ll deal with the pain, fall apart when she gets home.  
That’s something she’s gotten very good at dealing with lately.  
‘’Stilinski.’’  
Stiles wipes the remaining tears, turns to face Jackson, then quickly heads in the opposite direction.  
‘’Stilinski! Stiles, I’m talking to you,’’ Jackson chases after her.  
‘’What do you want, Jackson? In case you can’t tell, I’m having a shitty day. You are the last person I want to cry in front of.’’  
Because Lydia? What she did today was evil and shitty and horrific. Jackson, though, has given her nothing but shit since he figured out that Stiles had… has a crush on him. That’s almost nine years of bullying.  
The asshole.  
‘’I wanted to see how you are,’’ Jackson shrugs, leaning against a row of lockers, ‘’Scott and Erica started yelling at Lydia. Allison, Isaac and Boyd had to break up the fight.’’  
Well. Stiles would be lying if she said that the fact that Scott and Erica yelled at Lydia didn’t warm her heart.  
‘’She was out of line,’’ Jackson continues.  
‘’She was. Listen, Jackson, your support is great. Why do you even care?’’  
He shrugs again, and it irritates Stiles more than it probably should, ‘’I think whoever the dad is, and whether you’re pregnant or not, is no one’s business but you’re on.’’  
It’s shocking, staggering, even for Jackson to be this polite to her. He can’t go a single day without insulting her, yet here he is defending her?  
‘’I have to get to class,’’ Jackson speaks after a while, ‘’I’d go home if I were you. I’ll see you tomorrow. I really do hope that you feel better, Stiles.’’  
He turns then, walking away, leaving Stiles stunned and staring after him.  
She hears the bell rings, and she slowly makes her way to class, happiness flooding through her when she finds that Lydia's not there.  
‘’Lydia’s in the nurse's office,’’ Scott is by Stiles’ side in a moment, leaving Allison in the middle of their conversation, ‘’I’ll drive you home after class, if you need to go.’’  
‘’I’m fine. Go back to your girlfriend,’’ Stiles insists, taking her seat.  
‘’If you’re sure,’’ Scott nods, hesitating before leaving Stiles and taking his place in the desk next to Allison’s.  
Stiles can do this. She only asks three classes left. Then, she can go home and cry and calm down. Stress is bad for the baby. She read that in a pamphlet.  
Tomorrow, the whole school will probably know. She’ll have to deal with the gossip and the vicious words as everyone wonders how the Sheriff's daughter, of all people, ended up pregnant at such a young age.  
That doesn’t matter tonight, though. For now, she’ll be happy that everyone besides her friends is oblivious to the tiny, tiny life growing inside of her.  
And maybe she’ll get some sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Derek in the next chapter, and an explanation to Lydia's actions!


	8. In This Time, I've Lost All Sense of Pride (I've Called a Thousand Times)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’She shouldn't have been sleeping around. ''She's such a little slut. I hear the gossip, and apparently she doesn't even know who the dad is. My guess would be Scott McCall, but Jackson's been hanging around her a lot, too. Imagine that: the sheriff's daughter, pregnant at seventeen. She's made some bad choices.''  
>  ''Jennifer, that's enough. She's young'' Derek sighs, wincing at how true his words really are.  
>  ''Then she shouldn't have gotten pregnant,’’ Jennifer shrugs, as if it’s that simple.  
>  ‘’Or you shouldn’t have slept with her, Derek,’’ his mind supplies, and he knows as well as his wolf does that he needs to stand up for Stiles and his child.  
>  Even if that’s all he’s done so far to be there for the young woman.  
>  ''It takes two to make a baby. Stiles is just one half,'' Derek snaps, ''And I'm the other half. Stiles' baby is mine.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title inspired from the lyrics of 'These Four Walls and Me' by Little Mix

Derek  
Derek Hale has been having a beyond shitty week. For one, there’s apparently an alpha pack in town. That’s right. A pack full of alpha wolves. Also, there have been an increase in murders lately. Then there’s the fact that, hey, Scott and the rest of the pack are giving him the cold shoulder. Well, except for the pack meetings. Even Isaac and Cora, and they’re living with him. For reasons that Derek can’t understand, Peter is always at his place. Oh, and Jennifer is clingy. Very, very clingy.  
There’s also the fact that he’s got a seventeen year old pregnant, and he can’t even be in his baby’s life out of fear of hurting them.  
His wolf howls in despair, and the human side of him is reconsidering whether or not that was a good idea.  
‘’I really do feel bad for the poor girl. She can’t b any older than 17. And now look: she’s pregnant.’’  
Derek grunts in response, ignoring the glare that Cora’s giving him as Jennifer rattles on and on about Stiles’... situation.  
‘’First of all, you are her teacher. Do you really think it’s appropriate to be speaking of a student that way,’’ Cora raises an eyebrow at the woman sitting on the couch with her brother, ‘’Stiles did not get pregnant on her own. There had to be a guy involved. It’s not her fault he’s not standing by her side like he should.’’  
That hurts Derek. A lot. Cora wouldn’t get it though. He can’t be around Stiles or the baby because he doesn’t want them to get hurt.  
Then again, he’s kinda sorta maybe a hypocrite. Because if Cora had been in this situation with, say Isaac, he wouldn’t hesitate to give the young werewolf a piece of his mind for abandoning his younger sister with their baby.  
He feels sick to his stomach. He definitely is a hypocrite.  
‘’She shouldn't have been sleeping around. ''She's such a little slut. I hear the gossip, and apparently she doesn't even know who the dad is. My guess would be Scott McCall, but Jackson's been hanging around her a lot, too. Imagine that: the sheriff's daughter, pregnant at seventeen. She's made some bad choices.''  
''Jennifer, that's enough. She's young'' Derek sighs, wincing at how true his words really are.  
''Then she shouldn't have gotten pregnant,’’ Jennifer shrugs, as if it’s that simple.  
‘’Or you shouldn’t have slept with her, Derek,’’ his mind supplies, and he knows as well as his wolf does that he needs to stand up for Stiles and his child.  
Even if that’s all he’s done so far to be there for the young woman.  
''It takes two to make a baby. Stiles is just one half,'' Derek snaps, ''And I'm the other half. Stiles' baby is mine.''  
Jennifer takes that in, eyes narrowing as she turns to face Derek, ''Excuse me?''  
''You heard me. Stiles' baby is mine.''  
''You slept with a seventeen year old?''  
''She lied about her age.''  
''Yet you want to raise a kid with her? Do you love her?''  
''No,'' Derek begins, despite his wolf howling in protest,''She's a friend. That's it.''  
Of course, his wolf would beg to differ.  
Jennifer purses her lips, ‘’What about us?’’  
‘’I still want to be with you. I need to be there for her, though,’’ Drek stresses the difference between what he wants and what he needs.  
‘’I understand that,’’ Jennifer declares with a nod, ‘’But we’ll be okay, right.’’  
As long as you can accept the fact that the baby comes first, of course.  
‘’Of course,’’ Derek presses a kiss to her hair, despite his wolf frantically wishing that it was another, younger brunette in his embrace.  
Derek’s made up his mind. This time, his wolf wholeheartedly agrees with his decision.  
Hopefully, Stiles will do the same.

Stiles  
The whole school is abuzz with the news of 1) Stiles’ pregnancy, because everyone in Beacon Hills seems to know, and, 2) the new kids: Aiden and Ethan, a pair of twins that Stiles totally doesn’t have the hots for, shut up.   
There have been three murders in Beacon Hills so far: the lifeguard at the school pool, a girl who was camping with her girlfriend, and a girl that Stiles used to go to school with. Derek’s pack is looking into it now, and Derek has begged Stiles, through Scott, of course, because she’s still ignoring the stupid sourwolf, to do the research and help them out.  
Of course Stiles agreed. Because Scott is her best friend in the whole world. Not because of Derek. No. Definitely not.  
Oh. And, for whatever reason, Ms. Blake is glaring at her. A lot. Isaac and Scott audibly growled when they realized it. Stiles reasoned that it was fine.That if she was dating an asshole like Derek, hey, she’d be pretty mad at everyone around her too.  
That’s not a lie.  
Shut up.  
‘’I find it weird, though,’’ Stiles explains to Scott, telling him that she’s figured out there’s a pattern in the way victims are killed, and that all three victims just happened to be virgins.  
‘’Are you sure about that, though,’’ Scott questions as the two sit at lunch, waiting for the others to arrive.  
After three days of the whole pack ignoring Lydia, she finally caved and apologized to Stiles. Her reason for telling everyone about Stiles’ situation: Pure jealousy. She couldn’t stand the attention she was getting from Jackson. Attention that only Lydia should have been getting.  
She admitted that it was cruel and unnecessary and petty. Although the blossoming friendship that the two once shared may never fully healed, Stiles had forgiven the girl. Right now, she needs everyone supporting her that’s willing to do it.  
Because, yeah, Stiles can totally take care of this baby. She can do that. It’ll just be easier knowing that there are still people that want her to succeed.  
‘’I’ll do some more research, but, yeah, I think that’s the pattern,’’ Stiles shrugs, digging into her lunch.  
Eventually, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, and Erica are joining them.  
‘’Should you really be eating that,’’ Erica eyes the brownies on Stiles’ tray, ‘’I thought you weren’t supposed to eat junk food during pregnancy.’’  
‘’Dude, you’ve been worried about my diet, why? And it’s fine in moderation.’’  
‘’Because you’re the first person in the pack to have a baby. I’ll take one of those off of your hands, though. For the baby,’’ Erica sntaches one brownie off the plate, moaning as she takes a bite.  
‘’I’ve got to start hanging out with cooler people,’’ Jackson mutters, and, ah, yes. There’s the asshole they know and love.  
‘’Speaking of cool kids, where’s Lydia,’’ Stiles questions, searching for the strawberry blonde.  
‘’She told me she was going to be tutoring that new kid in the library. Aiden, I think,’’ Boyd supplies, swiping a fry off of Isaac’s tray.  
Jackson scoffs, but everyone ignores him. If they don’t, it’ll turn into a one-sided conversation about him insulting Lydia and bashing her taste in men, despite the fact that she dated him.   
‘’Oh. And quit taking his food,’’ Stiles playfully scolds, ‘’Isaac’s my favorite right now.’’  
‘’I thought I was your favorite.’’  
‘’Did you offer to clean the puke out o my Jeep. No. He did. Therefore, he is my favorite,’’ Stiles shrugs, as if it’s that simple.  
Isaac, being the child that he really, sticks his tongue out at Scott, laughing when he reciprocates it.  
‘’You two, stop,’’ Stiles rolls her eyes.  
‘’You’re like the pack mom, Stiles,’’ Allison giggles, the first time she’s spoken to Stiles in a few days.  
And though Stiles isn’t sure of the reason behind Allison giving her the cold shoulder, she doesn’t question it. The girls had a tough year. Stiles is willing to cut her some slack.  
‘’Why thanks, beautiful,’’ Stiles grins, touching her hand to her chest, over her heart, ‘’That means a lot.’’  
‘’You’re a little shit,’’ Erica rolls her eye,positioning herself on Boyd’s lap because, really, those two are even worse than Scott and Allison with the public displays of affection.  
That’s really saying something.  
All too quickly, it seems, lunch is over. They go their separate ways, Allison and Stiles making their way to the library to begin work on their project for class.  
‘’So,’’ Allison begins casually, flipping through a book.  
‘’Yeah,’’ Stiles raises an eyebrow in question, wishing the taller girl would go ahead and say what’s on her mind.  
‘’Are… are you and Scott planning to raise the baby together? I mean, if he is the baby’s dad and everything?’’  
‘’What?,’’ Stiles splutters out, earning a glare from the librarian, ‘’No. Scott’s like my brother. Gosh, why does everyone think it’s his?’’  
‘’Because you two are always spending so much time together. Stiles, I am so sorry. I-I just-’’  
‘’Hey, no. At least you asked. I know Scott probably told you that he’s going to be helping me, and he is. He’ll be the baby’s Godfather. That’s it, though. You can’t just assume..’’  
‘’I… I know, and I am so sorry. Everyone’s talking about that, and I guess I let the gossip get the best of me. I mean, I asked Scott would he help you raise the baby. And he said yes. Even Jackson said he’d be willing to help, which would make the other rumors make sense...’’  
Of course. Stiles has already been approached by several girls who were in the hall the day that Jackson comforted her, asking if he’s the baby’s daddy. Of course, Stiles had preceded to tell them to shut up in ruder words, and Lydia backed her up.  
And, gosh, Stiles wonders why everyone’s so concerned. Sure, she’s the sheriff's daughter. Maybe she should have been more careful, and so should Derek. Would they be giving, say, Lydia or Allison or Erica? No. Because they're not the sheriff's daughter.  
Her dad. Gosh, her dad. He’s talked to her, yes, but the past few days… it doesn't seem like he’s actually there. Melissa and Scott come over for dinner, and it's nice for Stiles, because the house is far too quiet when they leave.  
Of course, that will be changing in a few months.  
‘’Scott probably misunderstood the question. Yes, he’s going to help me. No, it’s not his baby. As for Jackson being, well, human… I have no idea what that’s about,’’ Stiles shrugs, opening her books, ‘’Let’s stop talking about this, though. We’ve only got three days left to work on this assignment.’’  
Allison looks like she wants to push the conversation further, but she doesn’t. Instead, the two girls continue to work on the project as if they didn’t just have the most awkward conversation of their friendship.  
Lately, Stiles has become an expert at pretending everything is fine when it’s obviously not.

John  
The house hasn’t been this filled with baby books and pamphlets since Claudia was pregnant with Stiles. He’s also never seen so many people give him judgmental glances, or heard them try to whisper behind their hands as he passed by since he lost his job, or since he got it back. This is giving him a headache, ruining his day.  
So he can’t imagine how bad Stiles must be. It’s no wonder that he took a late lunch break once he knew she’d be home, just so he could check on her.  
There’s the sound of her slamming a book shut, pushing it off her bed, and groaning.  
‘’Stiles?’’  
‘’Daddy,’’ the young woman looks up at him with wide, amber eyes filled with tears, ‘’Hi.’’  
‘’Stiles,’’ John’s rushing towards his little girl, kneeling in front of her as she lounges across her bed, ‘’How… how was school?’’  
She knows what he’s asking, and he’s grateful for that. Because he doesn’t want to come out and say it directly.  
‘’It’s fine. I’m getting A’s and B’s. Oh, there was a fight before school. I’m pretty sure they’re all suspended. Oh and everyone is calling me a slut because I apparently don’t know if the baby’s dad is Jackson or Scott.’’  
‘’Stiles,’’ he breathes out.  
‘’And it’s none of their damn business, you know? People are so nosy. They wanna know who I’m raising the baby with,’’ Stiles is up then, pacing back and forth, ‘’I don’t even know if I want to keep the baby. Adoption is still on the table, yeah?’’  
He’s silent, watching her run a hand through her thick brown hair, ‘’Right, yeah.’’  
‘’And the dad, he doesn’t want the baby. I don’t know if I want to do this alone anymore. And I’ve been reading about anything and everything that could go wrong with the baby during pregnancy and labor.’’  
John remains silent, letting her vent to him. She needs this, he guesses.  
She’s pregnant, but she’s young. So of course he’ll be there for her.  
If he’s not, who will be?

Stiles  
She can feel her heart thumping, her chest tightening, her breath comes out in harsh puffs as she begins to hyperventilate.  
‘’Stiles?’’  
She’s collapsing then, falling into her dad’s arms, the feeling of dizziness overwhelming her.  
‘’John? Stiles,’’ the front door is slamming shut, Stiles is aware of.  
Melissa must be here.   
‘’Dad!,’’ Stiles gasps, ‘’Can’t breathe.’’  
‘’Melissa!,’’ Johnis screaming, and Stiles is faintly aware of the woman who’s been like another mother to her kneeling next to her, trying to calm her down.  
Then everything goes black.

Derek  
The whole pack is at his place, and he doesn't mind.  
Well, the whole pack minus Stiles.  
Isaac and Jackson are there, playing a video game. Lydia , Allison and Boyd are doing homework. Cora and Erica are irritating the hell out of Derek, but that’s nothing new.  
‘’Dude,’’ Scott is busting through the door, earning an irritated groan from Peter.  
‘’Great idea, it was, giving them all a key,’’ he mutters, but, like always, everyone else ignores him.  
‘’Yeah,’’ Derek looks up from the books he’s been rifling through, ‘’What, does Stiles jave her research done?’’  
He feels pathetic. He’s called and texted her a thousand times.  
She’s yet to respond.  
‘’She’s in the hospital.’’  
Everyone stops what they're doing, eyes trained on Scott.  
‘’What? Is something wrong with the baby,’’ Derek questions, heart beating fast.  
‘’No. Well, I don’t think so. My mom said she had a panic attack from all the stress that she has been under.  
‘’Why does Derek need to know,’’ Isaac narrows his eyes, and Jackson scoffs.  
‘’If you idiots haven’t figured out that it’s obviously Derek’s kid, then you’re even dumber than I imagined.’’  
‘’What,’’ Lydia’s eyes widen, ‘’I can’t believe that I figured that out.’’  
‘’Wait a minute. Stiles Stilinski managed to snag you? Damn. Didn’t know she had it in her.’’   
‘’Erica, I don’t think we should be discussing their sex life.’’  
‘’Shut up, Isaac.’’  
‘’He’s right, though.’’  
‘’You two, Allison. I wants the hot and steamy details, and I wants them now.’’  
‘’This is not the time!,’’ Boyd cuts in, ‘’Derek, don’t worry. Go to the hospital.’’  
‘’And be sure to call us when you find out how she is,’’ Cora sternly demands as Derek grabs his keys and runs out the door.

The looks he gets as he asks for Stiles’ room are unsettling. He can’t imagine the looks she’s been getting when everyone knows she’s pregnant.  
He should have been there for her. He has to be there for her now.  
Stiles is lying across her bed, talking to her dad.  
‘’Hey,’’ Derek halts in the doorway, watching as Stiles’ eyes slowly drift over to him.  
‘’Hey. Dad, um, you remember Derek Hale?’’  
‘’Sure do,’’ her dad’s expression is icy, stoney.   
‘’Hello, sir. I um… I got these for you, Stiles,’’ Derek awkwardly hands her the stuffed bear he’d gotten from the hospital gift shop.  
‘’Aww. You’re adorable,’’ Stiles rolls her eyes, ‘’What are you doing here?’’  
He shrugs, eyes shifting to Sheriff Stilinski then back to the girl in the hospital bed.  
‘’Dad, can you give us a minute?’’  
‘’Sure,’’ he relents after a moment of hesitation ,’’I’ll be in the hall, Stiles. Remember, if you need anything, call me.’’  
He pushes past Derek, glaring at the younger man as he leaves Stiles’ bedroom.  
‘’What do you want, Derek?’’  
‘’Scott told me you had a panic attack. I wanted to check on you.’’  
‘’Oh, how sweet. Now you care. Gosh, I’m so happy, Derek,’’ her voice drips with venom and sarcasm.  
Alright. Derek definitely deserves that.  
‘’Look, Stiles,’’ he sighs, ‘’I deserve that. I won’t act like I don’t. I’ve done a lot of thinking, though, and i want to be here for you and the baby. That’s what I called you about. If you don’t want me to go anywhere near the baby, or if you’re not even keeping it-’’  
‘’Don’t call the baby ‘it’.’’  
‘’Then I understand,’’ Derek continues, ‘’I should have been there for you from the beginning, yes. I’m here now, though, and I want to be here for you and the baby now. If you’ll let me be, that is.’’  
Stiles ponders that, and Derek anxiously awaits her decision.  
And he’s really hoping she’ll give him the answer he’s been hoping for.


	9. Ain't it Funny? Rumors Fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''For the first time in a while, Stiles lets out a real, genuine laugh. And, man, does it feel good. Maybe, for a little while, everything's gonna be alright. She’s attending the pack meeting tonight, having dinner with her dad, Scott’s coming over tomorrow, and her date is tomorrow night. Because Stiles is great and it’s about time that some guy realized that.  
>  Even if she’s not sure he’s the guy she wanted to realize it first''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the lyrics of 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift.  
> I will be re-watching some of the episodes from season3a to make sure this is as accurate as possible :)

Derek  
‘’I need to lock my window,’’ Stiles mutters, not even bothering to face him, eyes shut as she lays in her bed, ‘’What are you doing here, Derek?’’  
‘’It couldve been Scott,’’ he reasons.  
‘’No. He has a key. He’ll just come right on in the door like a normal person. Jackson never comes over. Boyd only comes over for homework during the day. Isaac at leasts texts me. Why are you being such a creeper wolf.’’  
‘’Couldn’t sleep,’’ he settles himself on the edge of her bed, ‘’Needed to check on you and the baby.’’  
‘’We are asleep, Derek. Well, we were,’’ Stiles rolls over so she’s on her back, ‘’Your timing is inconvenient.’’  
Isn’t it always?  
‘’Sorry. So. Scott and Isaac sleep here,’’ Derek questions, epically failing to mask the irrational jealousy in his voice with casualness.  
‘’Yeah. Scott’s known me since we were in diapers, so it’s not weird. And Isaac has nightmares. So sometimes, when you and Cora are out late or don’t feel like being bothered, he comes over. He’s like a little puppy. Of course I let him stay here.’’  
He feels nauseated. He should be there for Isaac more. Then, maybe, he wouldn’t sneak off in sleep in bed with the mother of Derek’s child.  
No, Derek’s not jealous. Shut up.  
‘’Oh.’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ Stiles yawns out, ‘’If you’re gonna be here, make yourself useful. Cuddle me.’’  
Derek blinks,eyes landing on the half-asleep woman across from him, ‘’What?’’  
‘’Cuddle me. It’s a basic concept. Put your arm around me and let me fall asleep,’’ Stiles mumbles, tucking herself further into bed, ‘’I need sleep, and it’s healthy for the baby if I’m healthy.’’  
Without further hesitation, he slides into bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head.  
‘’Does Jennifer know that you’re here,’’ Stiles questions, eyes shut closed.  
‘’No. Scott, Erica, Boyd and I were out investigating the latest murder. I told her I was busy.’’  
‘’Another murder? Where they a virgin?’’  
‘’How the hell would I know, Stiles?’’  
‘’I don’t know, like, werewolf powers or some shit.’’  
‘’Stiles?’’  
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’Go to sleep.’’  
She scoffs because, really, how rude. But Stiles drops the question turning over to face Derek.  
There’s another beat of silence before she’s asking, ‘’Are you sleeping with Jennifer?’’  
‘’What?!’’

 

Stiles  
She meant for that to come out casually. She really, really did.  
‘’I just mean… no other unplanned pregnancies. Yeah. Because we’re still getting used to this. And with everything happening now, it’ll be hard enough for you to be here for our kid.’’  
She’s not jealous of the tall, jealous, gorgeous woman who Derek is probably sharing a bed with. Stiles is pretty, too. And, hey, she slept with him first. Not that this is a competition.  
She just slept with him first.  
Now, she’s pregnant. It was all consensual, and they planned to keep it a secret. They never, of course, planned on her having a baby. She’s twelve weeks along, and the bright and sunny summer weather has faded into cold fall weather.  
‘’We’ve been intimate-’’  
‘’So you’ve had sex.’’  
‘’Once,’’ Derek finishes, ignoring Stiles’ comment the way he always does.  
Because you kinda have to get used to it. The girl has no brain to mouth filter.   
(No, Derek doesn’t find it slightly endearing.  
Mind your business.)  
‘’Is it petty if I say that I wasn’t going to let you even see the baby if you didn’t break up with Ms. Blake?’’  
What? He was selfish. Why can’t Stiles be? Besides, she doesn’t want to deal with the jealousy and drama that will only continue once the baby is born. Yes, she knows Ms. Blake hates her. Because Stiles does not get anything lower than a C on an assignment, and even that C is a rare occurrence. She does her work, and she does exactly what her teachers ask for.  
So the fact that she’s been getting F’s on only Ms. Blake’s assignments has her convinced, yes, this woman hates her guts.  
‘’I can see that. Do you want me to break up with her,’’ Derek speaks, breaking the young lady out of her thoughts.  
‘’No. I wanna sleep,’’ she sighs, yawning yet again ,’’Night, sourwolf.’’  
‘’Night, pain in the ass.’’

Stils like swearing her dad’s sweaters, because they’re comfortable and too big for her and do a fantastic job of concealing a pregnancy that everyone already knows about. She wears them with leggings and Scott’s sweatpants because, yeah, skinny jeans aren't’ fitting now.   
‘’Hey, Stilinski,’’ Jackson grunts the next day, ‘’Ready to go to class?’’  
Oh. That’s the other thing. Derek’s damn overprotective. One of the beta pack members is always with her. Erica is with her in gym, since Stiles can’t participate during a lot of the more strenuous lessons. Isaac sits next to her and Lydia in math class. Boyd is her lab partner now. Scott and Allison are with her in English class (because Ms. Blake moved her to the very back, the bitch), study hall, and history. Oh, and Jackson is with her in their health class, because Lydia is all over the new kid, Aiden.  
‘’Yeah, Jackson, honey,’’ Stiles take out her book, following the tall boy towards their class and taking delight in the irritated scowl that graces his admittedly handsome features at her pet name.  
Jackson places a hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the classroom. And it’s weird, because Jackson is never this nice to her. Or anyone, really, except for Danny. It’s unsettling.  
Even as he opens the door for her, Stiles can’t help but wonder what his deal is.  
Lydia is giggling when they enter the near empty classroom, hand running down Aiden’s arm in an obvious attempt to flirt.  
Oh, and it’s working.  
‘’So, Stilinski… I mean, Stiles,’’ Jackson begins the moment that the two are seated, ‘’What’s up?’’  
‘’The ceiling,’’ Stiles quips, because sarcasm never fails her in even the most awkward moments such as this.  
‘’I um… yeah,’’ he forces out a laugh, ‘’So. I have a question to ask you.’’  
‘’I’m not letting you copy my homework,’’ Stiles shrugs, ‘’It’s not even that hard.’’  
‘’You and Lydia Are the only ones that think that. Dammit, I’m trying to ask you something. Do you wanna go out with me?’’  
Well, damn. She sure as hell wasn’t expecting that.  
‘’You want me to go out with you.’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ Jackson nods, leaning back in his chair, ‘’I wanted to take you on a date.’’  
Jackson doesn’t date. The only girl he has even remotely dated would be Lydia- pretty, smart, confident Lydia. Stiles knows she’s pretty in her own way, but she’s not the level of gorgeousness that Lydia is. And that’s fine. She doesn’t have to be.  
It just makes it even weirder that Jackson notices her in that way.  
‘’I’m not buying it,’’ Stiles’ eyes narrow, ‘’What do you want, Jackson?’’  
‘’I want to take you on a date,’’ he repeats slowly, ‘’Yes or no?’’  
‘’The fact that I’m pregnant and that you hate me isn’t getting to you?’’  
‘’People think the baby is mine anyway. Let’s give them something to talk about. And i don't hate you. So what's it gonna be?’’  
Stiles isn’t an idiot. She’s classified as a lotser a lot of the time, yes, but that may be because everyone is aware of the years she’s spent crushing on Jackson and wishing he’d choose her over Lydia. Or the recent feelings that Stiles has developed for Derek, because, hey, she’s not blind. The man is gorgeous. ANd he’s nice when he wants to be. And he’s gorgeous.  
That’s a bit superficial. She doesn’t care.  
‘’Sure. I’ll go out with you.’’  
What does she has to lose?

 

‘’So,’’ Lydia loops her arm through Stiles’ as she heads for the jeep ,’’Word on the street is that you and Mr. Jackson Whittemore are going on a date.’’  
Dammit. Stiles never actually factored the fact that she and Lydia are kinda sorta friends into accepting his offer.  
‘’I-’’  
‘’You’ve had a crush on him since we were little, so I get it. I’m not going to compete with you for a guy. And I know you feel the same. Besides, if Derek is going to be hooking up with Ms. Blake while you’re pregnant, you deserve to have the same opportunity.’’  
Stiles blinks once, twice again, and nods, ‘’Thanks for the support?’’  
‘’No problem. Just… be careful,’’ Lydia shrugs, ‘’Don’t want you to get hurt.’’  
‘’Aww, Lyds, you do care.’’  
‘’Shut up, Stiles.’’

For the first time in a while, Stiles lets out a real, genuine laugh. And, man, does it feel good. Maybe, for a little while, everything's gonna be alright. She’s attending the pack meeting tonight, having dinner with her dad, Scott’s coming over tomorrow, and her date with Jackson is tomorrow night. Because Stiles is great and it’s about time that some guy realized that.  
Even if she’s not sure he’s the guy she wanted to realize it first.

Derek  
It’s the first pack meeting that Stiles has come to in about three months, and Derek’s happier than he should be. The fact that Jennifer and Peter won’t be there, because Jennifer has no reason to be and he just doesn't want Peter there, make it even better.   
‘’There’s been another murder. Just one today. We’ve got to figure out what the hell is happening before another innocent life is lost,’’ Derek addresses the teenagers sitting in front of him.  
‘’It was going in a pattern,’’ Stiles pipes up, ‘’The first three victims were virgins. The one after those, he wasn’t.’’  
Everyone turns to look at her, silently asking how she would even know something like that.  
‘’My dad was at the station talking to the victim’s girlfriend,’’ she waves her hand, ‘’So that breaks my theory that it’s a pattern of killing virgins.’’  
‘’Well, Isaac, you might be safe after all.’’  
‘’Jackson.’’  
‘’Anyway,’’ Derek speaks over the feuding teenagers, ‘’I am going to look into this some more. Allison, do you think they'd be anything in the bestiary?’’  
‘’I could give it to Lydia. Maybe that’ll help,’’ the young huntress offers.  
‘’Thank you. Does anyone else has any ideas?’’’  
‘’There's Two new guys at school: Ethan and Aiden. And I just find it a coincidence that there’s an alpha pack in town, and they’re always around the murders’’ Jackson shrugs, ignoring the scoff that Lydia emits.  
‘’That’s a good point,’’ Scott insists, ‘’We go to school with them, so we’ll keep an eye on them.’’  
‘’And our hands off of them,’’ Erica supplies, glancing at Lydia.  
‘’Anyway,’’ Boyd cuts in before the two have a chance to fight, ‘’We’ll have to be on better look out. Maybe we can stop the next murder.’’  
‘’Well, you’ll obviously find me there,’’ Lydia mumbles.  
‘’Not if we can prevent that from happening. Stiles and Lydia, I need you to do research. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott and Jackson, keep an eye on Ethan and Aiden. And, Allison, be sure to have the bestiary. Cora, you’ll be with me and we’ll take watch.’’   
Everyone agrees, and Derek’s grateful to have everyone on the same page for once.  
‘’We’re still on for tomorrow,’’ he hears Jackson asks Stiles, helping her with her jacket.  
‘’Yeah. I’ll see you at seven,’’ she beams, practically glowing.  
Because of the pregnancy, Derek’s sure. Not because she’s naturally gorgeous. Leave him alone.  
‘’Perfect,’’ Jackson grins, watching Stiles leave with Scott and Allison.  
‘’What’s happening tomorrow,’’ Derek asks, rolling his eyes when Jackson tries to feign nonchalance with a shrug.  
‘’Stilinski… Stiles and I are going on a date,’’ Jackson reveals.  
Derek’s wolf- and maybe a little bit of the human side that knows he’s being irrational here- growls. Because why is this asshole going on a date with his Stiles? Wait, no. The mother of his children. He doesn’t own her. Derek still doesn't want to see their baby get hurt.  
Or Stiles. He’d kinda maybe hate to see her get hurt by this douchebag.  
‘’What’s the matter? Did I hurt the big bad wolf’s feelings,’’ Jackson pouts, ‘’Stiles has been in love with me since the third grade. This is like a dream come true for her. Did you want to go out with her?’’  
‘’I'm seeing someone,’’ Derek responds, because he doesn’t have time for this.  
‘’And you wish it was Stiles, don’t you? Does it make you jealous,’’ Jackson’s voice lowers ,’’That I’m gonna be out with her? That I’ll have her in bed by the end of the date, if I want to? That she’ll have her toned, pretty body pressed against mine-’’  
Derek’s pushing Jackson, and Jackson’s flying across the room, smashing into the wall before standing and laughing at Derek.  
Everything’s a blur then. Boyd and Erica are holding Derek back as Isaac and Cora hold Jackson.  
‘’Stay the hell away from them,’’ Derek snaps with a growls, already shifting into wolf form.  
‘’You don’t own her. She can do whatever and whoever, she wants, ‘’ Jackson hissed, shaking Cora and Isaac off, slamming the door behind him as he leaves.  
‘’Derek, you have to calm down. Don’t let him get to you,’’ Boyd slowly lets go, and Erica agrees as she releases her hold on Derek.  
‘’He just wants to get a rise out of you.’’  
‘’I’m fine,’’ Derek seethes, ‘’I’m going for a walk.Need to clear my head.’’  
The four younger wolves nod in agreement,watching the older man leave the loft.  
He can’t believe he acted that way. What came over him? Jackson’s always been an ass, so that's nothing new. He’s usually so good at ignoring him. A year ago, he wouldn’t have cared if he went out with Stiles. He'd say that the two most irritating people deserve each other. Derek even knows Jackson would protect Stiles and the baby, no matter how much he dislikes… or disliked the woman.  
So what’s changed?


	10. I'll Just Keep on Making the Same Mistakes (Hoping That you'll Understand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Derek, what are you doing here,’’ Stiles sighs.  
>  Because, really, she just wants to go on a normal date and be normal for once.  
>  Is that too much to ask for?  
>  Of course it is. Because she’s Stiles Stilinski.  
>  And nothing is ever easy for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. glittersmiles&diamondkisses andchocolate sprinkle sterek <3 really helped with this chapter.

Stiles  
Stiles has never really considered herself to be the typical definition of ‘’girly’’. Sure, she wore the occasional dress or skirt, but that’s because her legs are awesome and she should rock them. She knows how to do makeup, but skips it usually in favor of getting a few more minutes of sleep in the morning.  
What? Being pregnant takes a lot out of her. She’s constantly exhausted has trouble staying awake in class. She’s not throwing up anymore, but the scent of certain foods makes her feel nauseated. She’s failing a class that she knows she is doing all of the work for.  
So, yeah. Stiles needs sleep, and she needs it now.  
‘’Ow,’’ she hissed, touching a hand to the skin where Lydia burned.  
‘’Stay still, Stiles,’’ Lydia snaps, picking up the straightening irons again, ‘’I’m almost done.’’  
Stiles has the same wild, curly, brown hair that her mother had. It’s a bitch to tame most mornings,so she usually pulls it into a ponytail. Especially after the sixth grade when Jackson made fun of her for it. It just seemed easier to tie it back and not have to worry about it.  
‘’Where is he taking you,’’ Lydia questions, unplugging the flat irons and laying them on the towel on Allison’s vanity vanity to cool down.  
‘’To that new Italian restaurant in Beacon Heights,’’ Stiles practically gushes.  
‘’Aww, sweet,’’ Allison grins at the younger woman when she returns from her closet, ‘’Okay. These are the only dresses I have that would fit the occasion. Sexy yet casual.’’  
‘’I’m not trying to be sexy. And I can’t wear heels. I don’t think it’d be good for the baby if I can’t walk and fall over.’’  
‘’I’m not stupid, Stiles. You can borrow my boots. You’re uncoordinated enough as it is,’’ Lydia says with faux sweetness, because she’s such a darling.  
Notice the sarcasm.  
‘’Wow, Lydia. Thank you so much!,’’ Stiles pretends to fan herself, ‘’Careful, you'll make me blush.’’  
‘’You’re an idiot,’’ Lydia unplugs the flat irons, ignoring the laughter from the two brunettes in the room.  
‘’Anyways, it’s a bodycon dress. It’s tight, but it will leave room for your baby bump,’’ she explains, ‘’A classic little black dress.’’  
‘’Go put it on. Now,’’ the fashionista of the group, Lydia demands.  
‘’Next week, we’re gonna work on adding the word ‘please’ to your vocabulary,’’ Stiles grins sweetly, heading to the bathroom to put it on.  
Her stomach is definitely getting bigger. She can see it. At over three months along, the tiny little bulge is very noticeable when she’s not wearing something loose fitting. The pregnancy will be getting harder and harder to hide.  
Not that Stiles even knows why she’d bother hiding it anymore. Everyone knows. Not that Stiles cares what they think. Not at all. People and say what they like.  
She is worried about what they say to her dad. He’s the town sheriff. His daughter's seventeen and pregnant, and she knows he must be paying some of the price. He'd never say anything, because he doesn’t want to worry her. That’s both good and bad. They’re supposed to take care of eachother.  
And she's going to have to add a baby to all of that soon. Crap.  
She emerges from the bathroom dressed in the fitted black dress that stops just above her knees, and Lydia twirls her finger in a silent order for Stiles to twirl.  
‘’Wow, Stiles. Who knew you had such a great butt?’’  
‘’Ans your boobs look nice, too. You’re practically glowing with the pregnancy.’’  
Stiles is well aware that she’s not as toned as Allison or as curvy as Lydia. And she loves her body. Her legs especially. Derek never had a problem with it, if their constant hooking up is anything to go by.  
No, don’t think about Derek. You’re going out with the hottest guy in the school.  
Erica and Cora are there soon, handing Stiles several pairs of shoes before she eventually decides on a pair of black ballet flats that tie up the leg.  
‘’Stiles, you look stunning,’’ Cora beams at the younger girl, ‘’Positively gorgeous.’’  
‘’Thanks,’’ Stiles flushes, ‘’Well, I’d better get ready to go wait for Jackson downstairs-’’  
‘’Hold. Tell her, Cora,’’ Erica turns to the brunette, who’s biting her lip.  
‘’Don’t be mad. Derek’s outside.’’  
Of course he is. Because he’s stupid enough to come to the Argent house,despite the fact that he and Chris are on better terms.  
‘’What the hell is he doing here?’’  
‘’He wanted to talk to you before he went on his date. Wolves are very protective of their m… of the mothers of their children, or of the dad, too. Just humor him and talk to him.’’  
Stiles huffs, mumbles something about ‘stupid werewolves threatening my one chance at a social life’’, and stomps down the stairs.  
Derek’s waiting inside,sitting in the foyer, examining a picture of a younger Allison Argent.  
‘’Derek, what are you doing here,’’ Stiles sighs.  
Because, really, she just wants to go on a normal date and be normal for once.  
Is that too much to ask for?  
Of course it is. Because she’s Stiles Stilinski.  
And nothing is ever easy for her.

Derek  
He’s never really seen Stiles in a dress or skirt except for the few occasions that she wore one, like dances and school banquets and award ceremonies because the girl is very smart. So, yes, he takes his sweet time letting his eyes comb her body. The same body he’d spent hours and hours…  
Okay. No. Focus.  
‘’Why are you looking at me like that,’’ Stiles snaps with a tinge of self-consciousness.  
‘’You…. you, uh… you look good,’’ he nods, smiling when she blushes.  
‘’I know. But thank you. You… you don’t look good.You’re covered in blood. Derek, what happened?’’  
He glances down at his shirt, which is splattered n old blood, ‘’I got into a fight with wanna of the alphas. Well, two. It’s hard to explain. They kinda morphed into one big wolf.’’  
‘’And you went alone!,’’ Stiles flails, ‘’That’s stupid!’’  
‘’Not alone! With Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Cora and Scott,’’ he grumbles, ‘’I don’t know how Cora and Erica can act so calm, though.’’  
He can’t do that. His heart is racing like crazy, and he’s not sure if he’s still riled up from the fight…  
Or if it's because he’s having kinda dirty thoughts about Stiles right now.   
‘’I’ll be more careful next time,’’ he cuts off the rant that he was barely listening to, ‘’Speaking of being careful, let’s talk about your date with Jackson tonight.’’  
‘’No, no no no no no. No. I am not having the safe sex talk with you, Derek. Besides, it’s not like I can get pregnant,’’ she scoffs, ‘’Why do you care?’’  
‘’Because you’re carrying my baby, our baby, in you, Stiles,’’ Derek hisses, ‘’You need to be careful. I don’t want to see the baby, or you, get hurt. Jackson’s not the poster child for responsibility, in case you haven’t noticed.’’  
‘’I appreciate that, but I’m not an idiot. I can take care of myself and the baby, sourwolf. Don’t you have a date or something yourself? It’s a Saturday night, after all,’’ Stiles shrugs, ‘’I thought yu’d have something, or someone, to do.’’  
‘’I appreciate your bluntness.’’   
‘’I appreciate you appreciating my bluntness,’’ Stiles allows a smile to grace her face, before the doorbell is ringing and she’s looking at him nervously.  
Yes, the ever confident Stiles Stilinski gets insecure.  
Deal with it.  
‘’You look fine. Beautiful, even,’’ Derek grunts out, because he’s not used to complimenting people this way.  
It’s been a while, okay?   
‘’Thanks,’’ she actually smiles, walking to the door to let Jackson in, ‘’Hey.’’  
‘’Hey,’’ he smirks at her, ‘’You look nice. These are for you.’’  
And, dammit! Why has Derek never thought of giving the girl red roses?  
Wait. Why does he even care?  
‘’I just have to run upstairs. I left my phone,’’ Stiles excuses herself.  
Which leaves Derek and Jackson.  
Alone.  
Which never really ends well, now does it?  
‘’So,’’ Derek begins, ‘’You’re-’’  
‘’Why are you here, Derek? Still pining after a woman who doesn’t want you,’’ Jackson sneers, mocking the wolf in front of him.  
‘’I don’t pine after her. I just don’t want to see her get hurt because she’s going out with the biggest douchebag I’ve ever met,’’ Derek places his hands in his jean pockets.  
‘’Stiles can take care of herself. She’s not gonna fall for a pretty face. You know how much that hurts, don’t you?’’  
And, oh, that makes him so mad. Even the more rational, human side of Derek wants to hurt Jackson because how dare he bring up the time he’d foolishly fallen for Kate Argent.  
‘’If you hurt her,’’ Derek grips the younger man’s collar, ‘’You will regret it.’’  
His wolf feels a need to protect Stiles. She’s a part of his pack, and the mother of his child. Of course he will do what he has to do to protect her,  
He lets go of the visibly shaking teenager as Stiles returns, glancing between the two of them with suspicion.  
‘’What’s going on?’’  
‘’Derek was just making sure I have the car filled up. Don’t worry, Derek. She’s in good hands,’’ Jackson confirms before turning to Stiles, ‘’I’ll meet you outside.’’   
She nods, turning her glare to Derek as soon as Jackson exits, ‘’Leave him alone.’’  
‘’I’m trying to protect yo-’’  
‘’I can take care of myself. Believe it or not, I’ve been taking care of my dad, myself, and even Scott. I help Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Allison, Lydia and Cora whenever you don’t have the time. If Peter wasn’t such a creep, I’d help him, too. My point is I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Derek. You're not in high school, so grow up. I don’t know why you care, I don’t need you.’  
His wolf is agonized. Of course she knows she doesn’t need him. He just wants her to want him there.  
Even if he can’t exactly figure out why.  
‘’I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you. We’ve been through a lot together, and we’re going to raise a kid together. Do you really think that I don’t care?’’  
Stiles stares at him, whiskey colored eyes filled with an emotion Derek can’t describe, because he’s not even sure of his own feelings.  
Because despite the fact that he has a perfectly beautiful woman waiting for him at his place, he can’t seem to stop wanting to be around the woman in front of him, who drives him absolutely crazy anyway.  
What’s driving him even crazier is that he can't figure out why he feels the way he does, or even what it is that he is feeling. He just feels this overwhelming need to keep her close and keep her safe.  
‘’I appreciate that. I’ll be fine. I will even call you when I get back, so don’t worry,’’ Stiles’ voice is free of the sarcasm and hostility that it usually holds, and she’s exiting, not offering him a second glance.  
Derek tries to ignore the pain his wolf feels, and the anxiety that builds up within him.  
It’s going to be a long night.

Jennifer’s trailing hot kisses down overheated skin, moving Derek’s shirt up,’’Is this okay?’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ he’s breathless, ignoring the pressure building in his stomach.  
This is just making out. He and Stiles did it all the time. Jennifer’s his girlfriend.  
So why the hell does he feel so guilty?  
Jennifer’s hands are trailing to his pants zipper, and it usually feels good but now it feels so wrong and he doesn't know why but he’s pushing her off of him.  
‘’Derek, what the hell is wrong with you?’’  
‘’I think you should go,’’ Derek picks her coat and purse up, giving it to her.  
‘’Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you.’’  
‘’I don’t know, alright,’’ he hisses, ‘’This just… not tonight, okay? I’m not feeling like myself. I’m under a lot of stress. Just… please, give me some time.’’  
Her eyes soften just a bit, and Jennifer is pressing against him, ‘’I could make you feel good.’’  
He’d have taken that offer without a second thought last week. What’s so different now?  
‘’I really wish I could explain it, Jennifer. I can’t, though, and I need you to respect that,’’ he cradles her cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she nods.  
‘’Alright. I guess I will see you soon,’’ the woman kisses him, and leaves, and Derek feels tremendous relief.  
He really doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. All night, his wolf has been pushing to the surface and he’s had to bite back growls that rose whenever she touched him.His wolf is angry, and he doesn’t know why. It makes his head spin,and he really wishes that things would go back to normal.  
Whatever that is for him.

Derek doesn’t calm down until Stiles calls later, telling him that, yes, she’s okay, and that he really needs to stop worrying because stress isn’t good for him and she refuses to be in a pack led by Peter Hale if Derek decides he can’t take that stress anmore.   
‘’My dad wants to meet you, by the way. As in the you that’s going to be the dad of his grandchild. Don’t mess it up.’’  
Wow, isn’t she supportive?  
‘’I know, I’ll be there tomorrow. He kinda met me at the loft and asked me to come over,’’ Derek shrugs even though she can’t see him.  
‘’Sorry about that,’’ Stiles laughs, because, yeah, she’s not sorry at all.  
It’s freaking hilarious.  
‘’I’m sorry about earlier tonight. I shouldn’t have threatened Jackson,’’ Derek keeps his voice even, even though it’s a struggle, because now he’s thinking about this idiot with his hands all over Stiles’, pressing his lips against her red stained ones, and falling into bed with the woman he was with only a few months ago.  
It feels his wolf with a mixture of sadness, jealousy, and anger.  
‘’It’s fine. We all make mistakes,’’ Stiles responds, ‘’We just have to learn from them.’’  
Learn from your mistakes. That’s something Derek has been struggling with ever since he lost his entire family in the fire because he stupidly trusted Kate Argent. He can’t help but think he’s done the same thing to Stiles- an admittedly attractive older person seducing someone so much younger to get what they want.  
For the first time in a long time, Derek feels like the monster he’s tried so hard not to become.  
‘’I’ve got to get some sleep,’’ Stiles yawns through the phone, breaking him from his insecure and painful thoughts, ‘’See you tomorrow, Derel.’’   
‘’Bye, Stiles,’’ he speaks before hanging up the phone, relief filling him as he knows that Stiles and his unborn child are safe at home. Derek can finally get some sleep, and maybe wake up tomorrow and feel himself again.  
He doesn't know what’s wrong with him, but he knows what it has to do with. Who, rather. Stiles. And Jennifer, to a point. because he can’t even be happy when he’s with Jennifer if he’s going to be stressed out about Stiles. Something’s got to give.  
He just hopes he’s making the right choice after seating of bad choices.  
Then again, nothing in his life is ever that simple.


	11. Darling, I'm a Nightmare (Dressed Like a Daydream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’She doesn’t own me, Stiles,’’ Derek speaks gravely.  
>  ‘’Sure seems like she does. Because your psychopath girlfriend, the second one you’ve dated, right? She’s failing me on purpose. I’ve had to transfer out of her fclass. And she’s not exactly stopping others from bullying me in the hallways. And you won’t do anything about it because she’s got you wrapped around her little, manicured finger.’’  
>  ‘’You don’t know a damn thing about my relationship with her,’’ he hisses, ignoring the feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach,  
>  Because, deep down, he knows the same thing.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glittersmiles&diamondkisses really helped with this chapter! And we will get into the supernatural events of season 3 a bit more in the next chapter. Title from, 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift.

Stiles  
When she was younger, Stiles’ favorite thing to do was go with her dad to the station. She used to sit at his desk and color or read while he took care of whatever he had to do, and then they’d have a little lunch picnic on the floor of his office.   
And her dad always held the door open for her and pulled out her chair for her, because he said that, yes she can take care of her seat, but it’s his personal belief that that’s just what a gentleman.  
So when Jackson did that for her on their date, she was both relieved and surprised.  
‘’So,’’ Jackson slides into the booth, sitting directly across from Stiles, ‘’You feeling okay?’’  
‘’I’m fine,’’ she nods a bit stiffly.  
What? It’s the girl’s first date. Give her a break.  
‘’You just seem a bit… nervous.’’  
‘’I am. Like, I don’t know what you do on these things. Derek and I never went out on a real date. Not unless you count the one time he brought me a slice of cheesecake and we ended up just having sex and that doesn’t count as a date I’m pretty sure. And now I’m on a date with the hottest guy in school and I can’t stop babbling like a weirdo and-’’  
‘’Stilinski!,’’ Jackson cuts her off, obviously amused by the girl’s rambling, ‘’Calm down. It’s a date if you considered it a date, and everyone gets nervous on first dates. So we’re going to act normal, whatever that is for us, and enjoy ourselves. Alright?’’  
Stiles nods then, letting out a breath that she didn’t even know she had been holding, ‘’Okay.’’  
The date is nice enough, and soon, too soon, he is dropping her off at home.  
‘’I had a really nice time, Jackson,’’ Stiles moves to give Jackson his jacket back, but he stops her.  
‘’Keep it. Give it back to me at school on Monday. I had a nice time, too, by the way. We should do this again. How about next Saturday,’’ the boy grins at her, and, no, Stiles so doesn’t feel butterflies in her stomach.  
Leave her alone.  
‘’Can I kiss you, Stiles?’’  
And she’s only been dreaming of that moment since freaking forever, so what’s she to do but accept?  
Jackson’s lips are soft and warm and not chapped, and the kiss is heated but gentle. It’s a stark contrast from Derek’s heated and passionate kisses.  
Here she is, thinking of someone who doesn’t even want her in a way she’s not sure she wants him while she’s kissing her crush.  
Stiles makes a mental note to get her shit together.  
‘’I’ll, uh, I’ll see you Monday,’’ Jackson pulls away, waving to her once he’s in his car, and speeding off down the street.

And if Stiles felt like she melted into a puddle when he kissed her on the front porch of her house and asked her if she wanted to go out again the following Saturday, well…  
It’s no one’s business but hers.

Unfortunately, the good feeling doesn't last.

Derek

‘’I’m going to start locking my window,’’ Stiles mumbles sleepily when she feels a weight on her bed, and the scent that she recognizes as Derek.  
‘’No you’re not,’’ he slips into bed, waiting for her to turn over, ‘’Stiles? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?’’  
‘’I’m not crying.’’  
‘’Did Jackson do something to you,’’ Derek growls, both his wolf and his human side ready to find Jackson and attack him.  
Because for a strong as Stiles is- physically, mentally, and emotionally, they all need help sometimes. The girl who held him up in a pool for several hours only months a go, who is always there for her friends when they need her, who is constantly dealing with the crap that life is throwing at her as easily as the others, needs someone there for her.   
We all have our breaking points.  
‘’No! No, leave him alone. He was a gentleman. One of my dad’s deputies was killed. She was always helping me when my homework when I was little, and she babysitted me a lot when my mom was in the hospital and my dad spent the night with her. So it’s like losing another family member. And I-’’ Stiles voice cracks, and she let’s out a shaky gasp.  
He knows how she feels. Damn, does he know. Cora and, much to his irritation, Peter are the only other Hales left, besides him and the baby.   
So if he feels a bit sympathetic for everything that she is going through, can you blame him?  
‘’Stiles,’’ he takes her face in his hands when he realizes she’s gasping for breath, on the verge of a panic attack, ‘’Stiles, Stiles, count for me, alright? I’ve got you. You’re okay.’’  
He does exactly as he used to do for Laura, right after the fire when she could barely sleep and constantly had panic attacks.   
‘’I c-c-can’t! I’m stressed all of the time and all of these people are dying and I’m 17 and I’m having a baby and I-’’  
‘’I’m right here,’’ he’s holding her against himself, pushing her off her of her face,’’I’ve got you.’’  
‘’Y-yeah,’’ Stiles sniffles, beginning to calm down.  
‘’Yeah. I promise.’’  
‘’B-but, I’m-’’  
‘’You’ll be okay,’’ Derek presses a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling and scenting something that smells so much like Stiles and home and something that he really can’t quite explain that it takes a moment for him to pull away.  
‘’Sorry for being weird,’’ he mumbles, staring down at the young woman in his arms.  
‘’No. I mean… I liked it,’’ she smirks, ‘’You must find me irresistible.’’

‘’Shut up. I was trying to shut you up and calm you down,’’ Derek deadpans.  
‘’By making out with me? Admit it. You love my bony ass.’’  
‘’Your ass is fine,’’ Derek sighs, and know, he doesn't mean it that way, he just wishes that she wasn’t so insecure sometimes.  
Not that he cares.  
Leave him alone.  
‘’You think I’m sexy,’’ Stiles preens in a sing-song voice, ‘’You think I’m cuuuuute.’’  
‘’Oh shut up,’’ he shakes his head, ‘’And get some sleep.’’  
She does, and Derek waits for hier to fall asleep before he slips out of the window and makes his way towards hs loft.  
Because he is Derek Hale, and he doesn’t use the door because he’s a badass.  
And because he’s slightly afraid of Sheriff Stilinski catching him leaving his daughter's room in the middle of the night.  
Because not even he wants to mess with Sheriff Stilinski at this point.

 

Most women love getting candy and perfume and flowers. That’s what Peter tell him. Stupidly, Derek takes his advice. But he should have known better.  
When has Peter ever actually tried to help him?  
‘’It’s like you don’t listen to me. I don’t know why I even bother,’’ Jennifer huffs, pacing back in forth in front of him the next day, only a few hours before he has to have dinner with the Stilinskis.  
‘’I was trying to be romantic,’’ Derek grunts out, ‘’I don’t have a lot of experience with this stuff.’’  
Now he knows, though: red roses are apparently not the flowers or get your girlfriend when you’re apologizing for spending all of your time with a bunch of seventeen year olds while you try to keep your city, baby, and the mother of your child safe.  
Who knew? Dating advice site don’t exactly cover that stuff.   
‘’By giving me roses? Which I hate? I’d assume you’d get me tulips or something, since those are my favorite. Or why you gave me,’’ she picks up the unopened bag of candies, ‘’peanut butter cups when you know I’m allergic to them.’’  
‘’I don’t remember having this conversation, Jennifer.’’  
‘’What is going on in here,’’ Cora stumbles in, trying to act like, no, she wasn’t eavesdropping.  
‘’Your brother and I are having an adult conversation, Cora.’’  
‘’And I am an adult, Jennifer. And I actually act like one,’’ the younger wolf smiles, turning to look at the table covered in roses, candy, and perfume, ‘’Are those for Stiles?’’  
‘’I’m sorry?,’’ Derek tilts his head in confusion.  
‘’Those are all of Stiles’ favorite things,’’ Cora shrugs, ‘’I just...oh. I’m… yeah, I’ll be with Isaac at the park.

Derek really wished he could have left in that moment, because,hey, he’s trying to please Jennifer and be a good boyfriend.  
He’s just not sure how much more of her he can take.  
Of if he’s doing all of this for the right woman.

‘’Hey,’’ Stiles opens the door for him, ‘’You made it.’’  
‘’Of course I did. Oh, uh, these are for you,’’ he pushes the flowers towards her watching her take them.  
‘’Red roses? How’d you know,’’ Stiles takes the flowers t o the kitchen, Derek following closely behind.  
‘’You mentioned it once,’’ he shrugs, ‘’I remembered.’’  
‘’Aww. Be careful, you’ll make me think you’re falling for me,’’ Stiles jokes awkwardly, and Derek, being just as awkward, has no response to that.  
Ah. There goes that awkward silence.  
Silence that is interrupted by Sheriff Stilinski joining the two of you.  
‘’Sheriff Stilinski, thank you so much me to your home,’’ Derek sticks out his hand for the Sheriff to shake it.  
‘’Stiles, is he always this stiff,’’ John questions his daughter, who snorts out a laugh.  
‘’I have a dirty mind, I took that somewhere else. No, dad, he’s just intimidated by you.’’  
That’s when Derek knows that this is going to be a long dinner.

Sheriff

John is well aware of the fact that Stiles can take care of herself. Hell, she’s taken care of the both of them at one point or another. So he knows she can handle herself against Derek Hale.  
That doesn’t mean he likes the guy.   
‘’So, Derek. Do you have a job that can support your child and their mother,’’ he questions, biting into his steak.  
The terrified look on Derek’s face is almost as delicious as the steak is.  
‘’Dad, two things: I can support myself, and the baby, and quit trying to scare him,’’ Stiles sighs, cutting into a tomato on her plate, ‘’Derek, answer him and stp gripping the table so hard.’’  
‘’I, uh… well, I have an interview for a gym tomorrow. And I’ve gotten a few offers to be a personal trainer.’’  
‘’You could totally do that,’’ Stiles cuts in, ‘’I mean, look at you.’’  
Yes, John feels uncomfortable. Because his daughter is falling all over this man, who is way too old for her and why did she have to lie about her age? Why did it have to be Derek Hale?  
Why can’t his life make even the tiniest bit of sense?  
‘’I expect Derek to help you, Stils. And take care of his mistakes.’’  
‘’My baby is not a mistakes,’’ Stiles eyes narrow, and she really looks so much like Claudia in that moment that it almost throws him off topic.  
Almost.  
‘’Getting a seventeen year old pregnant was a mistake,’’ he looks to Derek, ‘’Right?’’  
‘’Of course. I never meant to hurt Stiles or let any of this happen. And I do take this very seriously. She and the baby have my full support,’’ Derek’s looking directly at Stiles, who is smiling at him.  
And it all seems so normal, that it scare John and also reassure him that, maybe, they’ll be alright.  
‘’I know we do,’’ she reassures him, ‘’And dad knows it, too. Right, daddy?’’  
‘’Right,’’ the sheriff clears his throat, because, really, how can he argue with someone who seems so sincere?  
‘’Derek. You have to understand what my daughter means to me-’’  
‘’Dad.’’  
‘’Stiles, let me finish. I know she can take care of herself. She’s still naive in a lot of ways-’’  
‘’Dad,’’ Stiles whines.  
‘’Genevieve Stilinski,let me finish,’’ John speaks sternly.  
‘’Woah, okay, we’re using my real name now?,’’ Stiles raises an eyebrow.  
‘’You’re not taking this seriously enough. You’re a smart and clever girl, but you’re still young. What am I supposed to think of some older guy getting you pregnant?’’  
‘’Mr. Stilinski,’’ Derek begins, ‘’your daughter means a lot to me. I would never take advantage of her. I can honestly say she’s one of the few people I trust. I’d never intentionally do anything to hurt her or the baby.’’  
Derek is being a hundred percent serious, and John sees it. So that gives him peace of mind, and maybe makes him like the guy a bit more.  
But only a little.

Stiles  
Dinner was less uncomfortable than she thought it would have been, but more uncomfortable she wished for it to be. So when her dad announces he’s going down to the station while she and Derek are doing the dishes, she’s more than a little relieved.  
‘’Sorry about that. He can get overprotective,’’ Stiles explains, putting glasses away.  
‘’Don't you think I’ll be the same way,’’ Derek smiles, raises an eyebrow at her, and makes her melt.  
Not that she'd ever admit it out loud. Ever.  
‘’Yeah. And, hey, are you coming to the doctor’s appointment with me tomorrow?  
‘’Yeah, I can do that,’’ Derek shrugs, ‘’When do we find out the sex?’’  
‘’Not for a couple of weeks,’’she places a hand on her stomach, ‘’And I’m assuming you’ll be there.If Jennifer lets you.’’  
‘’She doesn’t own me, Stiles,’’ Derek speaks gravely.  
‘’Sure seems like she does. Because your psychopath girlfriend, the second one you’ve dated, right? She’s failing me on purpose. I’ve had to transfer out of her fclass. And she’s not exactly stopping others from bullying me in the hallways. And you won’t do anything about it because she’s got you wrapped around her little, manicured finger.’’  
‘’You don’t know a damn thing about my relationship with her,’’ he hisses, ignoring the feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach,  
Because, deep down, he knows the same thing.  
‘’I know you can do so much better, Derek. You’re with someone who doesn’t even give a damn about you, and-’’  
And this spins into the most heated argument that they’ve ever had. That’s really saying something.  
So how does he end up in her bed, trailing kisses down her neck?  
‘’What about Jennifer,’’ Stiles moans as his hands move to her pants, pulling them down.  
‘’Don’t worry about her,’’ Derek pants out.  
‘’But,’’ she gasps when he removes her pants completely, ‘’W-what-ugh,Derek- I’m not. I don’t… we can’t.’’  
That snaps him out of it, and he’s pulling away,staring down at the flustered girl beneath him.  
Because it’s so easy with her, he barely has to think.  
Why can’t it be this easy with Jennifer?  
It should be, right?  
‘’I don’t want you to go, though,’’ Stiles splutters out, ‘’It’s easier to sleep when you’re here sometimes, and I don’t care if that sounds cheesy. So, will you stay?’’

Derek  
Ofcourse, Derek complies. He lies next to her, wrapping an arm around her, holding her there.  
‘’Derek?,’’ Stiles begins after a brief silence, ‘’I really didn’t mean all I said about Jennifer earlier. Well, I did. But I want you to be happy. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve it. You deserve the best,’’  
He deserves it.   
Derek ponders that even after Stiles is fast asleep, lightly snoring.  
He deserves the best. At least, that’s what Stiles says. And maybe he does, if someone whose skin he constantly gets under agress.  
Now he’s left to ask himself: does he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jackson, Scott, and the pack next chapter!


	12. I've Heard it Before (And I'm Not Going Back This Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by 'Towers' by Little Mix. This drifts more towards canon now, with just a few changes.

Derek

‘’I’ve missed this so much,’’ Jennifer gasps as she reaches for the button and zipper of Derek’s jeans, ready to get his clothes off as quickly as possible.

And Derek really wishes he could say the same thing for her. He really does. Only a few weeks ago, he would have been just as passionate about this as she is. She’s very beautiful. Anyone can see that. He’s obviously physically attracted to the woman.

Unfortunately, that’s just not enough for him right now.

 

_‘’I don’t understand what’s happening,’’ Derek tells Deaton, holding down a dog as he checks its stitches, ‘’I’ve never been able to… not...’’_

_‘’Get it up? Is that what the kids say now,’’ Peter questions from Deaton’s side, because he really is a troll._

_‘’Shut up. It doesn’t make any sense to me. A few weeks ago, we were fine. And I never even had this problem with Stiles.’’_

_‘’Have you seen her? For a seventeen year old, she’s breathtaking,’’ Peter breathes out, because he is also a spectacularly creepy creep._

_‘’Stay the hell away from her,’’ Derek growls, and the possessive undertone to it scares even him._

_Especially because he has literally no idea where that came from._

_‘’Derek, calm down,’’ Deaton takes the dog from the table, ready to place him in a cage, ‘’You don’t understand why you are unable to… perform well with Jennifer, but you could with Stiles.’’_

_‘’Does Peter really, honestly have to be here for this conversation?’’_

_‘’Dear nephew, I’m only here because I’m concerned for your well-being,’’ Peter places a hand to his chest, ‘’You wound me to think that I’d ever mock you, Derek.’’_

_‘’Ignore him, Derek,’’ Deaton returns with a kitten, ‘’Everyone else does. You know, there could be any number of reasons for your… problem. When did it start?’’_

_‘’A few weeks ago. After Stiles and I agreed that I could be apart of the baby’s life. Ever since then, it’s been a constant battle to balance being there for Stiles, the baby, Jennifer, and my own responsibilities. Maybe it’s stress...’’_

_Peter as in Peter Hale actually snorts, failing to suppress a laugh._

_As does Deaton._

_Traitor._

_‘’Derek, you’re used to stress,’’ Derek reminds him, ‘’I highly doubt that it’s stress that’s making it difficult for you to be… intimate with Jennifer. Maybe it has more do with your wolf side than your human side. Perhaps your wolf is telling you something.’’_

_Peter scoffs, not one for vague answers._

_‘’To clarify what Deaton is saying: you can’t be intimate with Jennifer because Stiles is your mate.’’_

_That’s when he realizes that the decision he’s been sitting on for the past week and a half, ever since he and Stiles almost slept together again, is the right one._

_No matter how hard it may be to actually follow through with it._

__

Derek rejects the idea that Stiles is his mate. She can’t be. She’s far too young for such a serious commitment, and they barely like each other on a good day.

Still, he knows that what he is about to do is for the best.

‘’Derek,’’ Jennifer’s rushing into his arms, holding him close, ‘’I’ve missed you. I know you said you needed time to think, but… don’t ever scare me like that again.’’

‘’I won’t,’’ Derek promises, because his words are as true as they are bitter.

Especially considering  what he’s about to tell her.

‘’I have been so busy lately, what with organizing this concert and all. But I wanted to tell you,’’ she takes his hand, grinning at him, ‘’I… I realize how nasty and spiteful I’ve been. I’ve apologized to Stiles. I should also apologize to you, because she is the mother of your child. I need to grow up and stop being so immature. I was just so afraid to lose you to her.’’

How is he supposed to do this?

‘’Jennifer. I’m forgiving you. And I hope that Stiles does, too. But you and I? We can’t be together anymore.’’

‘’I don’t understand.’’

Derek’s never actually broken up with anyone before. All he knows is what he’s seen on television and in movies and read in books.

‘’It’s not you, it’s me,’’ tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop it, because he is Derek Hale and cliches are all he has in awkward moments.

‘’It’s Stiles, isn’t it,’’ Jennifer hisses the name with so much venom that it makes Derek finch.

‘’She has nothing to do with it,’’ Derek says, ‘’I have a lot on my plate right now, and I need to get my priorities straight. I’m really sorry.’’

He turns then, leaves before the look in her eyes is too much and makes him stay. Derek knows deep down that, even if it’s hard to face th he can’t see her anymore.

But he’s not going back this time.

Stiles

Dating Jackson Whittemore is something that Stiles has only ever dreamed about. She’d fantasize about him, because usually ‘’dream’’ Jackson was a lot nicer than he was in reality, in he’d date awkward girls who spent a lot of time just reading and doing research on random things.

Because Stiles is awesome, and she deserves an awesome boyfriend.

So when she notices the lingering glances Jackson casts towards Lydia, she was suspicious. Sure, they dated on and off, but he told her that he was over her.

Only, he’s not. Because Stiles can see right through that.

‘’Hey,’’ he slides next to her on the couch as they wait for the others to join them at the loft for the pack meeting.

Derek, Cora, Scott, Allison, and Isaac are already there, so all that’s left is to wait for Boyd, Erica, and Lydia before they begin.

‘’Hi,’’ she pulls the blanket around herself when he slides his arm around her, holding her close.

‘’No kissing. Please,’’ Derek nods towards the, but he’s a total douchebag because has he not seen the way Scott and Allison, and Erica and Boyd are all over each other at any given moment?

The nerve.

‘’Looks like the big bad wolf’s feelings are hurt,’’ Jackson smirks, knowing Derek can hear him.

Because Jackson’s only happy when Derek isn’t.

It’s like a rule to something.

‘’Leave him alone,’’ Stiles hits him gently, ‘’He’s had a rough day.’’

She doesn’t know what happened but she can tell. Derek doesn’t smile enough as is, but he seems particularly grave today. As in, even more so than usual. It’s kind of unsettling. Not just because his usual grumpy demeanor is irritating as is…

But because she doesn’t know how to be there for him, and she likes being there for her friends.

Especially ones who she’s going to spend the next eighteen years raising a baby with, and Derek Hale is the only one that fits that category right now.

‘’Fine,’’ Jackson leans back in the couch, waiting for Derek to exit the house, mumbling something about ‘’stupid, annoying, hormonal teenagers’’ and how he’s ‘’going for a quick walk’’.

Allison and Scott have disappeared who knows where, as have Cora and Isaac. Which leaves Jackson and Stiles. Alone. Sitting on the couch in the livingroom.

Great.

‘’Would you stop undressing him with your eyes,’’ Jackson pushes her gently, ‘’I’m right here.’’

‘’I honesty don’t see how you and Lydia lasted so long. You’re an ass,’’ Stiles smiles sweetly, not missing the way Jackson’s smirk wavers before returning.

‘’I’m hot. She’s hot. It made sense,’’ he shrugs, as if it’s that simple.

Stiles supposes that in his world, where being hot and popular are all that matters, it is.

‘’So what are you doing with me,’’ she raises an eyebrow, ‘’Because I know i’m, like, really awesome and I’m pretty, but I’m not Lydia.’’

‘’What’s your sudden concern with Lydia,’’ Jackson glares.

‘’I find it odd that you asked me out only moments after Lydia started seeing Aiden,’’ Stiles shrugs, because it’s her turn to be nonchalant and unattached.

Because she’s attracted to Jackson, but he’s a douchebag.

‘’So?,’’ he shakes his head, ‘’I’m with you now.’’

‘’We’re using each other, and you know it.’’

Because she’s Stiles, and she doesn't have time for this crap anymore. If she’s not being honest with herself, then what’s the point?

‘’I really do like spending time with you, Stiles. And I really would help you be here for the kid-’’

‘’But you don’t have to. People already know the baby is Derek’s, alright? He went to the doctor with me. I think you and I both tried to get over the fact that we’re still dealing with feelings for people who don’t give a damn about us.’’

Wow. Saying that outloud hurts even more than secretly harboring feelings for Derek Hale did…

Can’t she catch a break for once?

‘’You don’t know anything, Stilinski,’’ Jackson scowls, ‘’Drop it.’’

‘’Really, Jackson? We need to break up, if we’re even dating. Or we’ll take this way too far,’’ she snaps, because there is no way she’s puttin up with this.

Not when she’s got so much on her plate already, including, uh, the fact that she’s about to be a mom.Not when she spends so much of her time putting others first.

Maybe, just once, she can take care of herself.

‘’I never meant to hurt you. I know I’m a jerk, but I never wanted to do that,’’ Jackson says, and maybe he’s sincere.

Stiles decides that he is, because she’s not at all innocent in this. She used him to try to forget Derek.

Look how perfectly that worked out.

‘’Well. I feel shitty. This must be what Lydia feels  like-’’

‘’It is. Sorry, dude, but you have a shitty personality,’’ Stiles shrugs, ‘’You were kinda sweet to me sometimes. If you were nicer to her, maybe you would have worked out. If you treated me well, you could have done the same for her.’’

Even if it felt a bit odd after the years of bullying she’d  endured  because of, well, him.

‘’I guess you’re right,’’ he looks to the door as Lydia, Boyd and Erica enter, ‘’I guess I have to let it go now, though.’’

She can hear the pain in his voice, can feel it in her stomach and heart and mind because, yeah, she’s right there with him.

‘’Although,’’ Jackson begins, giving her an odd look, ‘’I do think some good will come out of our relationship. Especially since we broke up.’’

Neither one of them has time to dwell on whatever he means then, because everyone’s returning and Derek’s starting the pack meeting and they have bigger things to focus on than their relationship dramas.

Like, yeah, the fact that there’s an alpha pack that threatened Cora and Derek, and they’re still out there along with whoever’s killing everyone.

Oh. Not to mention the fact that they all have to go to the school concert tonight to keep up appearances and not seem weird for not going.

Yup. Stiles can never catch a break.

‘’I talked to Deaton,’’ Stiles stands, ringing Scott’s attempt to help her stand, ‘’I’m fine, Scott. Anyway, I talked to Deaton. He told me

‘’Isaac and I did some research. Stile was right. It is a pattern. First were the virgins, them warriors, healers, philosophers, and guardians. I believe that the police officer she killed was a guardian.

Everyone turns to Stiles then, and she feels sick to her stomach, knowing the answer to her question before she asks: ‘’What does that have to do with me?’’

‘’Stiles. Your dad is the sheriff,’’ Isaac begins quietly, ‘’He could be next.’’

‘’Basically, Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Everything.’’

She thinks she might throw up, but Stiles keeps it together.

Because she is Stiles Stilinski, and that’s what she does.

‘’I’ll go with you,’’ Lydia places her hand on hers, and she nods stiffly, watching the others.

‘’It’s going to be okay,’’ Boyd nods, ‘’We always come up with a plan.’’

‘’At least now we have an advantage: we know what to look out for. Three virgins have been killed, as well as three healers, and three warriors.’’

‘’Which means that next is another healer or a philosopher,’’ Erica finishes for Derek.

‘’And everyone in town is going to be at the concert,’’ Scott’s eyes widen, ‘’Including Ethan and Aiden.’’

Lydia looks like she wants to protest, but she shuts her mouth, ‘’How do we know that that’s where the next murder will take place? I mean, I don’t even know. I don’t know why, I just end up there after the person has been killed. It’d be great if we could find the next person alive.’’

‘’We don’t,’’ Derek answers, ‘’But we are going to be prepared just in case. Boyd, Scott, Erica, and Allison, you head to the school. And, Allison, see if your dad’s willing to help. Cora, Isaac, Jackson and I will keep watch outside and search the woods, just in case Deucalion or anyone else from the alpha pack show up. Stiles and Lydia, you need to warn Sheriff Stilinski as soon as possible.’’

With everything said and the plan set, everyone moves to scatter their separate ways.

‘’Stiles,’’ Derek takes her hand, and she totally doesn’t go weak in the knees despite the seriousness of the situation. Be quiet.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Please, promise me you’ll be safe. And call me if something goes wrong. I don’t care where you are, I’ll get to you,’’ Derek promises, and the sincerity feels Stiles with a rush of emotions that is both welcomed and unwelcomed all at once.

Dammit. She really needs to focus, and she really, really needs to get over someone who has a girlfriend.

‘’Don’t worry, we will be. I have my baseball bat in the Jeep,’’ she smirks, attempting to lighten the mood with awkward humor since she’s so good at that, ‘’ I guess you want to get to the school and make sure Jennifer’s alright.’’

‘’She’s inconsequential now. We’re over, and she doesn’t matter. You and the baby. That’s what I’m worried about,’’ he hesitates, pulls her into a hug, then kisses her head, ‘’Please be safe.’’

‘’Derek, I’m fine. Im going to go talk to my dad now. Don’t worry about me. Promise me you’ll be careful, alright? You, and the rest of the pack.’’

Yes, she totally cares. It’s just that she once thought they’d never see Boyd and Erica again, and Jackson’s not a total douchebag (who knew?) and Lydia was attacked right in front of her, and Isaac has been through so much already, and Allison understands the struggle of not having a mom anymore, and Cora is great, and Scott has been there since they were in diapers, and Derek means more to her than she can say, but also more to her than she can explain even to herself.  And she loves them.

They’re like family to her, and she’d hate to see any of them get hurt.

Even Peter.

Not that she’d ever admit it out loud.

‘’We will be,’’ Derek presses a kiss to her head, and she feels his eyes on her even as she and Lydia get into the Jeep that Stiles knows she has to replace soon, much to her disappointment.

Disappointment. That’s the only thing her dad will look at her with after she confesses everything she’s been lying about for the past year. That’s what she’ll feel if he doesn’t believe her, because why would he after all she has lied about?

‘’Don’t worry, Stiles,’’ Lydia speaks from the passenger seat, ‘’It’s all going to be okay.’’

For once, Stiles really hopes that Lydia is right.

 

Jennifer

She honestly didn’t know why she was so cruel towards Stiles Stilinski. Okay, she knew. She knows: she is incredibly envious of the younger woman. It all has to do with Derek and his relationship to her, the way he looks at her, the way he protects her.

Jennifer knows she could have handled it better, knows that she’s no better than the girls she chastised for talking so harshly about their peers.

Knows that’s the reason she’s lost Derek now.

And she feels is used. Because she knows about everything, about him being a wolf and Aiden and Ethan being wolves and everything else Derek’s told her, and she’s accepted all. So why did he leave her this way?

Oh, yeah. Stiles.

Jennifer’s a teacher, and she needs to be professional at work, so she smiles at parents, tells them how well behaved their child is in class, pretends there’s not this intense rage that has built up inside of her.She smiles. Fakes nice conversation. Tells the band good luck before they go on. Greets that nosy Scott McCall and his friends as they enter the dance. Because, really, it’s irritating how they think the know it all. And she knows they know that there's something strange about all of the killings. She knows they’ve thought that the guidance counselor or Allison’s dad has something to do with it.

What they don't know is who will be killed next.

Jennifer knows this, though. 

This is only the beginning.

 

Sheriff

John can deal with a lot of things. Hell, he’s almost maybe over the fact that his daughter slept with someone several years older than herself, and is now pregnant with Derek Hale’s kid. The fact that his teenaged daughter has confessed that she smoked and drank before? Yeah. He can forgive that, especially since he did the same when he was her age, and she promised never to do it again until she was lega.

Her telling him that werewolves and all this other stuff exists? Honestly, does she take him for an idiot?

And what’s Lydia Martin, the girl Stiles used to gush but whenever she gushed about that Jackson Whittemore, doing here?

‘’Stiles, honestly,’’ he stands, ‘’Do you expect me to believe that?’’

‘’Dad, I’m telling you the truth. So, yeah, I kinda do expect you to believe me.’’

‘’Enough, Stiles. After all of the lying and deceiving that has been going on lately, you won’t be to believe something as… as ridiculous as this? HOnestly? I don’t have time for this,’’ he hissed, trying so hard not to lose his temperature.

‘’Dad, this is important! Someone else is going to get killed, and we have to-’’

‘’I have to get back to my job, Stiels. Because, in case you haven’t noticed, there's going to be another mouth to feed, and it’s important that  I keep my job. I don’t have time to listen to this right now!’’

Stiles blinks at him, wide eyed and innocent, looking like the little girl that she really is sometimes.

That all changes in a moment, though. Because she’s standing, Lydia wrapping an arm around the shaking girl, supporting her.

‘’You’re listening to me, but you don’t believe me, dad. Yeah that… Fine. Don’t believe me. Mom would have, though,’’ Stiles speaks quietly, just loud enough for him to hear, tears forming in amber colored eyes.

John blinks at the young woman in front of him, knows she’d never cry unless she felt passionately about something, and makes a decision in the time it takes for Lydia and Stiles to turn to leave.

‘’Stiles, I’m gonna give you a chance to explain this all to me. I can at least promise you that I’ll listen.’’

Really, that’s all he can do. It’s enough to get Stiles to nod and agree to tell him everything and explain.

‘’Alright. But I’ll have to explain on the way to the school. We need to hurry.’’

Something tells John that he’s not quite prepared for this conversation.

Derek

‘’We’re not getting anywhere, Derek,’’ Cora follows closely behind the older wolf, Isaac and Jackson trailing behind them.

‘’Cora’s right. I say we got to the school,’’ Jackson agrees, tone bored and frustrated.

If Derek didn’t like him before he really doesn't now. And, no, it has nothing to do with Stiles.

‘’Don’t get grumpy just because you and Stiles broke up,’’ Derek can practically see Isaac rolling his eyes, even with his back to him and…

For reasons he doesn't care to, and can’t, explain or get into right now, the fact that Jackson and Stiles are no longer seeing each other makes his wolf ecstatic.

Maybe him a little bit too. Only because Jackson is an asshole and he doesn’t want Stiles to date Jack-… someone who wouldn’t treat her well.

Unfortunately, whatever happiness he is short lived.

There’s an ear-piercing scream that has him, Cora, Jackson and Isaac covering their ears, falling to the ground from the pain of ut.

‘’Derek! That’s Lydia,’’ Isaac’s eyes are wide, ‘’And it sounds like it's coming from the school.’’

Derek’s stomach turns as he and the others run toward Beacon Hills High School. Because not only are Boyd, Allison, Erica, Scott and Lydia there, and a majority of Beacon Hills, but so is Stiles.

Derek really hopes that they make on time.

And he really hopes that Lydia’s scream has nothing to do with Stiles.


	13. Wait the Worse is Yet to Come (Oh no)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Derek! Derek, don’t kill her! She has my dad,’’ Stiles pleads, gripping her own hair in frustration.  
> ‘’You need me,’’ Jennifer chokes out.  
> ‘’What are you,’’ Derek’s voice is grave, and it frightens even Scott and Stiles a bit.  
> They'll never admit that, though.  
> ‘’The only person that can help Stiles’ dad,’’ Jennifer wheezes, and Derek loosens his grip, but keeps a firm hold on her.  
> ‘’That’s right,’’ Jennifer has the nerve to look smug and Stiles momentarily regrets not kicking her ass, ‘’You need me. You all do.’’  
> Yup. Totally should have kicked the bitch’s ass.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of death of parents  
> Title from 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift.

Stiles  
‘’You just couldn’t stay away from Derek, could you,’’ Stiles, whose mouth is covered with tape, can't say anything, but knows that the voice is coming from Jennifer as she walks around her, heels clicking against the floor.  
‘’Leave Stiles alone, alright? She has nothing to do with this,’’ Lydia says then, and Stiles is thankful, but she also really, really wishes she would just not talk right now, because it looks like it is only going to make Jennifer even angrier.  
‘’I know you’ve figured it out, Stiles,’’ Jennifer continues, ‘’Who is going around killing everyone. Who the darach is.’’  
Jennifer bends so she’s face-to-face with Stiles, a smug smirk on her pretty face, ‘’But you never said anything. That’s a pity. You really should have told Derek, honey.’’  
An overflow of sarcastic comments bubble up inside of Stiles, and damn, she really wishes her mouth wasn’t covered with tape so that she could give Jennifer a piece of her mind.  
Still, she is grateful that her dad left her and Lydia at the school while he went to the hospital to talk to Melissa about the other patients who were brought in, appearing to have been killed in the same way. At least he doesn’t have to be here for this. At least he’s   
‘’Quiet, little girl. What is with you guys, anyway? You'd think that if Derek was going to have nothing but teenagers, he’d at least choose smart ones,’’ Jennifer shakes her head, her tone condescending, ‘’You guys think you’re so smart. But you’re failing to see the big pictures. Because none of you are really understanding why these are sacrifices. They’re a necessary evil.’’  
‘’Stop,’’ Lydia croaks out, ‘’Please. Just stop.’’  
‘’Oh, sweetheart,’’ Jennifer pouts, ‘’I wish I could.’’  
‘’So this has been your plan,’’ Stiles hears Lydia asks, knowing she’s just as afraid, ‘’You’re going to sacrifice us now?’’  
‘’No. Stiles would be a valid option, though. She certainly is wise beyond her years, like a philosopher. No, I have someone else in mind for that. You are just two girls. One girl, who knew too much,’’ Jennifer nods towards Lydia, stalking towards Stiles, ‘’And another girl who gets in my way and is ruining my life.’’  
‘’Ms. Blake! Don’t!,’’ Lydia yells as Stiles feels the wire against her neck, knowing this is it.  
And, still, all she can think about is the baby in her stomach.  
‘’Correction,’’ Jennifer whispers in her ear, ‘’A girl who was ruining my life.’’  
It all happens so fast then. There’s another scream from Lydia, and Jennifer’s pausing her movements behind Stiles as Lydia’s wailing practically shakes the room.  
‘’Unbelievable,’’ Jennifer whispers in awe, dropping the wire, ‘’Lydia, you have no idea what you are, do you? A banshee. Just like me. Look like the innocent flower, but you’re the serpent under it. It’s too bad you’re too late.’’  
Stiles’ own screams are muffled by the tape when Jennifer brings the knife up to her neck, and she really wishes, even if it is in vain, that she could see her dad, the pack, Derek, and the baby before she dies.  
Stiles never really gets what she wishes for, though. So why would that happen?  
‘’Let them go!,’’ she hears the oh too familiar voice, the voice of her dad, as he breaks through the door, gun pointed at Jennifer, eyes shifting between her, Lydia, and Stiles.  
‘’What is it with you Stilinski’s? Always getting in my way,’’ Jennifer hissed, stalking towards the man.   
John shoots, amazed when there’s a whole in her flesh before it’s healing instantly, causing him to stare in shock.  
‘’Sheriff Stilinski, you’ve got to get out of here,’’ Lydia screams at him.  
‘’Sheriff,’’ Jennifer stops in her tracks, ‘’Of course. Why didn’t I think of it before?’’  
‘’Stay where you are,’’ John snaps, eyes never leaving the brunette in front of him.  
‘’Stiles,’’ Jennifer speaks, eyes still on the Sheriff, ‘’You’re dad is a guardian, isn’t he?’’  
Stiles’ eyes widen, and she’s shaking her head furiously, because, no, if Jennifer hurts anyone it should be her and not her dad. So here Stiles is, frantically shaking her head, protests muffled behind the tape stretched over her mouth.  
Jennifer pushes Stiles’ and Lydia’s chairs over, making both yell out in pain as they hit the hard floor beneath. All Stiles can think about is protecting her with her free hand, caressing the bump and hoping that her baby could at least be okay.  
It all happens so quickly. The last thing she hears and sees his window shattering to the floor, Julia disappearing out of the window, taking Stiles’ dad and leaving Stiles and Lydia and broken glass in her wake.  
‘’Lydia? Stiles,’’ they hear their voices being called, and Stiles and Derek are breaking the door down, rushing to help them up.  
‘’Stiles, are you okay,’’ Derek’s helping to her feet, eyes frantically searching her face, ‘’The baby, is the baby okay?’’

Derek  
The first time that Derek went with Stiles to the doctor, it was too early to know the sex. They could, however, hear the heartbeat. Well, Stiles could now. Derek was able to hear it very early into her pregnancy. It was, and is, the most incredible sound that he’s ever heard.  
The thought of never hearing it again nearly tears him apart, and makes his wolf howl in despair. He’s lost so much already, and he’s somehow managed to keep holding on. If he’s lost this, too, well…  
He’s not sure that he’ll be able to handle it.  
The gentle thumping of a heartbeat that he recognizes as being connected to Stiles, but not hers, calms him, makes him feel more relaxed than he has all week.  
‘’It’s fine. The baby’s fine. Everything is-’’  
‘’Everything is not fine! Jennifer tried to kill Lydia and me. And she has my dad-’’  
‘’Why would she have your dad,’’ Scott asks as he helps Lydia stand, joining the older wolf and his best friend.  
‘’She’s the darach. She has to be,’’ Lydia supplies.  
‘’And she was going to sacrifice us. Now, she has my dad,’’ Stiles stares up at Derek, ‘’And we have to get him back.’’  
This is the first time that he’s ever seen the young woman afraid. Stiles is always the confident one, the calm and cool and collected one. She balances out Scott, because where he is too naive she is mature. Where he is impulsive, she is the voice of reason. So to see her terrified does something to Derek. Makes him angry and protective.  
Makes him want to hurt whoever made her like this.  
‘’Don’t worry. We’ll think of something. Scott and Lydia, get the others and meet us at the vet. Stick together,’’ Derek commands, voice full of authority and strength even as he shakes on the inside.  
After all, he has gotten very good of faking his fearlessness and acting cool under pressure. It’s become necessary. Right now, he has to be the leader that he is and be there for his m… for Stiles. Be there for Stiles.  
She’d do the same for him, and has. So it’s only fair.

Stiles  
The drive to Derek’s loft is silent. Well, except for the sniffles that Stiles emits every now and then as she tries stifle them. Obviously, she’s not her usual self. Sarcasm does her no good when she feels her world is falling apart. The lump is her throat makes it hard to breathe. Stiles has been trying to calm down, because the amount of stress and the weight of her emotions is not good for the baby. Stiles read that in the baby book her dad had…  
‘’Hey,’’ Derek parks, turning to her, ‘’Stiles, I need you to calm down.’’  
‘’You don’t get to tell me that, Derek! This is partially your fault. Jennifer’s got my dad, and she might kill him. She tried to kill me and Lydia. I need you to help! I need you to actually do something.’’  
Stiles is furious, and with good reason. She’s already lost her mom, and she never thought she’d be okay after that. She can’t imagine losing her dad, too. He’s all she’s got most of the time. They’ve leant on each other for years, even while managing to keep their distance for most of that time. She needs him and he needs her.  
And Stiles knows that Derek, after all he’s been through, gets that.  
‘’Stiles, I swear,’’ he begins softly, ‘’I’m going to find your dad. He’ll be okay. I promise you I’ll save your dad. I won’t let you go through that.’’  
Something in his eyes shift, and Stiles feels an odd mixture of guilt and relief and anger and fear.  
‘’I need you to trust me, Stiles. I know I’ve messed up. A lot. The past year alone proves that. I’ve dragged you and the others into my mess so many times…’’  
‘’No. Now is not the time. I mean, yeah, eventually, we’ll have to talk about this stuff because, hello, I’m gonna be having a baby. Not now, though,’’ Stiles speaks, collecting herself.  
Someone has to be calm, after all. And she refuses to let Jennifer know just how much this hurts her. Refuses to let her win.  
She hasn’t seen anything yet.

Derek  
‘’Derek! Derek,’’ Jennifer's rushing into the loft, not even bothering to knock.  
She looks flustered and frustrated as he rushes into his arms, wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself against him.  
It feels wrong, makes his wolf growl. He has the urge to push her away, but he doesn’t.  
‘’Something’s wrong with Stiles and Scott, Derek. I needed to come see you, tell your fore they told you lies.’’  
‘’Lies about what,’’ Derek maintains his poker face, keeping a neutral expression.  
‘’You have to trust me,’’ Julia begs, eyes searching his face before she’s pulling back, eyes narrowing, ‘’They’re here already. Aren’t they?’’  
Derek nods towards the corner where Stiles and Scott have been waiting patiently, watching the scene fold out in front of them.  
‘’So, what? You’re going to believe a couple of teenagers who tell you I’m the one taking people,’’ Jennifer rolls her eyes.  
‘’He’s going to believe a couple of teenagets who tell him that you’re the one killing people,’’ Scott spits out  
‘’Where is my dad,’’ Stiles’ voice cracks, tears that she has been fighting back finally breaking free.  
‘’Why would I know that Stiles?,’’ Jennifer looks concerned, ‘’Do you need to call the police?’’  
‘’Jennifer,’’ Derek growls, ‘’Where is her dad?’’  
‘’I’m telling you, Derek, I don’t know! This is crazy! You can’t honestly believe them over me. What about everything we had? You know that it was more than just casual sex. We had something special,’’ Jennifer insists.  
Her words are obviously meant to hurt Stiles, to rile her up even more. And, if the way Scott holds her back is any indication, they’re doing just that. She’s reached her breaking point, and Derek can’t blame her. Not with everything that she’s been through.  
The need to protect her rows even stronger.  
‘’Jennifer. I know you know. You and I? We are not together anymore. We don’t matter right now. What matters is that you tell me where Stiles’ dad is,’’ Derek speaks clearly, ‘’So tell me.’’  
‘’I don’t know what you’re talking back,’’ she’s obviously beginning to falter, not able to keep up the lies any longer, ‘’They have no proof! They’re just making up stories. Stiles is envious that you loved me, that you wanted me over her. Petty teenage jealousy.’’  
‘’We can’t prove it?,’’ Stiles laughs bitterly, looking to Scott, ‘’We totally can.’’   
‘’What is that,’’ Jennifer looks alarmed as Scott pulls a bottle out of his pocket, eyes set firmly on each other as he shrugs.  
‘’Something my boss gave me,’’ he says casually, with the anger under the surface of his words, ‘’It’s a poison and a cure. It can heal you, or it can be used against you.’’  
‘’Mistletoe,’’ Jennifer whispers, just loud enough for Derek to notice the way her voice trembles.  
Without out another word, Scott is throwing it, tossing it on to Derek.  
It’s like nothing Derek’s ever seen before. She’s screeching and shaking, transforming from the face that he fell in love with to her true self multiple times, all in a matter of seconds.   
Derek growls then, grabbing her by her neck and tightening his grip as she grasps for breath.  
‘’Derek! Derek, don’t kill her! She has my dad,’’ Stiles pleads, gripping her own hair in frustration.  
‘’You need me,’’ Jennifer chokes out.  
‘’What are you,’’ Derek’s voice is grave, and it frightens even Scott and Stiles a bit.  
They'll never admit that, though.  
‘’The only person that can help Stiles’ dad,’’ Jennifer wheezes, and Derek loosens his grip, but keeps a firm hold on her.  
‘’That’s right,’’ Jennifer has the nerve to look smug and Stiles momentarily regrets not kicking her ass, ‘’You need me. You all do.’’  
Yup. Totally should have kicked the bitch’s ass.  
‘’You’re going to help us find Stiles’ dad,’’ Derek orders, ‘’Now.’’  
That’s the most important thing right now.  
‘’Fine. I’ll help.,’’ Jennifer glares, a smirk lighting up her face, ‘’But only because I want to.’’  
Stiles casts him a look, but he just nods along to what Jennifer says. They do need her, as much as he hates to admit it. They need to find Stiles’ dad, and make sure that Jennifer doesn't hurt or kill anyone else.  
‘’We need to go to the hospital,’’ Jennifer finally speaks, jus tlud enough for Derek and Scott to here, ‘’Then I’ll be able to help you.’’  
Something tells Derek this is just the beginning of a long and tiring night.


	14. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Now, she and Scott are following behind Derek and Jennifer, on their way to the hospital. For what, Stiles has no idea. All she knows is that Derek reassured her that he has everything under control, which is a complete and total lie.  
>  That’s the thing- it all points back to him.   
>  Because one, stupid mistake led up to all of this.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of underage sex, kidnap, and violence.

Stiles  
Stiles’ life sucks.   
There. She said it.  
Because, honestly, this year has sucked. There’s the obvious- you know, all of the supernatural things and the monsters and the Scott being turned into a werewolf thing. Now, he’s in a pack led by Derek Hale. Then, there is the fact that she is 17 and pregnant. By Derek Hale. Now,her dad’s kidnapped by her baby’s dad’s ex-girlfriend. Derek Hale’s ex-girlfriend.  
Now, she and Scott are following behind Derek and Jennifer, on their way to the hospital. For what, Stiles has no idea. All she knows is that Derek reassured her that he has everything under control, which is a complete and total lie.  
That’s the thing- it all points back to him.   
Because one, stupid mistake led up to all of this.  
Stiles isn't really sure how it all happened, to be honest. One minute she and Derek are exchanging their usual, sarcastic banter, the next she is on her back in the middle of the bed. Research and her laptop forgotten as Derek trailed hot kisses down her neck and worked to remove her jeans.  
‘’What are you doing,’’ Stiles asked, bringing her lips back to Derek’s despite the confusion.  
‘’I want this. Want you,’’ he grunts out, placing a scorching hot kiss to her neck, ‘’Want you so bad.’’  
‘’Derek,’’ she breathes out, searching for the right words, ‘’I don’t… I’m not-’’  
‘’We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,’’ Derek reassured her, ‘’I’m not...I wouldn’t do that.’’  
She knows that. He’s rude and pushy with her, yeah, but he has and would never force her to do something like this.  
‘’I want this,’’she promises him, clumsy and unsure even as she tries to undress him, ‘’Want you. I’ve just never done this before.’’  
‘’I’ll be gentle,’’ he breathes out, warm breath washing over Stiles as Derek removes her shirt with just as much grace as she’d expect from him.  
It was supposed to be a one night stand. That’s all. They both agreed to that.  
But one night turned to into one more.  
And one more.  
And another.  
Which brings us to now, and she's pregnant and her dad is missing and she really just wants to find him and take a nap in his arms like she did when she was younger.  
When everything was easy and made sense and she didn’t have to try so hard.  
Right now, she wishes that Peter had never bitten Scott.  
That Derek and Julia had never been together.  
That she’d never dragged her dad into the crapfest that is her life now, because now he has to suffer to.  
Most of all, she wishes she’d never laid her eyes on Derek Hale.  
Because she’s not even sure that he knows that he’s doing right now.  
Derek  
‘’I only did what I had to do.’’  
‘’Stop talking to me.’’  
It’s been like this on the entire drive to the hospital. Jennifer is pleading with hi, begging him to see things from her point of view. It’s hard to really side with someone who’s killed so many people and who is the reason your mate… your friend is about to have the worse panic attack of her life.  
‘’You don’t understand. You don’t-’’  
‘’Jennifer. I want to rip your throat out,’’ he seethes, ‘’So please. Do us both a favor and be quiet,’’ he grumbles out, because he doesn’t have time for it.  
As much as Derek tries to make it seem like he has it all together, he really doesn’t. He’s not his mom, Laura, or even Peter- he’s not confident in everything. He loves his pack, loves Boyd and Erica and Lydia and Allison and Isaac and Stiles and Cora and even Jackson. He’d do anything to protect them.  
But, hell, it seems like he can’t even do that.  
‘’I had to do it, Derek,’’ Jennifer presses on, and it’s enough to have him slam his foot on the break, smack his hand against the steering wheel.  
‘’Do not. Please don’t try to make this about you, when you know that I have bigger issues to worry about. Because I’m the one that has to fix it all.’’  
Of course he does. Because he’s the alpha and the beta’s look up to him and he can’t destroy Stiles’ world anymore than he already has.  
There’s an ache in the pit of his stomach, and it’s twisting. It’s the same one he got after he figured out that Kate had been using him from the day that they first met. That she never truly loved him. That it was sex, not intimate, that they shared.  
Deep down, he guesses he always knew that. Even back then, he knew that her love wasn’t real. That it wasn’t supposed to feel like that.  
He just couldn’t admit it to himself.  
‘’You have no idea how alike we really are, Derek. How connected we are,’’ Jennifer begs him to see things her way.  
‘’I am nothing like you,’’ he hissed, turning into the hospital, sliding out of his seat and hurrying over to Jennifer’s side to take her out of the car, ‘’I’m not a monster.’’  
‘’Says the werwolf. That’s rich, Derek,’’ Jennifer deadpans, ‘’but I know the real color of your eyes.’’  
Derek ignores her. Ignores the way that makes his heart race and how he begins to sweat and how he can feel his stomach churn as if he’s about to vomit.  
Because, yeah, he might just be sick.   
Not now, though. Right now, he’s got to keep it together. Got to be strong and a leader and figure this out. If not for his own sake, then for Stiles’.  
Because, mate or not (and he’s definitely leaning towards not on that), she’s an important part of his life now.  
And he can’t mess this up too. 

Stiles  
They arrive in the pouring rain, and Scott is out of the car before Stiles even has a chance to park well enough.  
Reaching into the backseat, she pulls out her baseball bat before yanking her car door open and following Scott.  
‘’Why do you have a baseball bat?’’  
Really, Scott? Is now the time?  
‘’You’re a werewolf. Derek’s a werewolf. You both have claws. I have my bat,’’ she speaks slowly, ‘’Now, let’s go.’’  
It’s eery inside of the hospital. It’s chaotic, with everyone running around trying to make sure that all of the patients are safely loaded into ambulances and are on their way to a hospital with power.  
‘’Scott? Stiles,’’ Melissa’s eyes flicker between the two, then to Derek and Jennifer, before she focuses on the two teenagers in front of her, ‘’What’s going on?’’  
‘’We have to find...someone. Jennifer told us to come here,’’ Scott begins, shaking his head, ‘’We have to listen to her. She’s the only that knows what to do.’’  
Derek looks utterly distraught, just as lost as Stiles feels. Proof that not even he knows just what’s going on.  
Yeah. She’s sure the worse is yet to come.  
Great.

Derek  
The elevator is silent. Derek’s got a tight grip on Jennifer, though, so she can’t get away. Scott is on one side of her, glaring daggers. Stiles is on the other side, holding her back, doing the same. If looks could kill…  
They finally exit the elevator, entering an empty hallway with flickering lights that looks like something right out of one of the horror films that Derek used to watch.  
Only… this is real life.  
This his life now.  
There’s the sound of something slamming, as if it’s being thrown against a wall. Stiles looksto Derek, then to Scott, who pushes her behind them as the noises get closer and closer, the sound of someone, or something growling reaching their ears and…  
...And Peter Hale is sliding through the doors, on his back, obviously having been thrown.   
‘’We have a problem. A big problem.’’  
Four pairs of terrified eyes glance up to see the giant beast in front of them, the monster that results when Ethan and Aiden morph themselves.  
‘’That’s Ethan and Aiden,’’ Derek hears Stiles whisper, ‘’I told you about them.’’  
She swallows thickly, obviously terrified.  
Because if she wasn’t before, she sure is now.  
Derek has to protect her. Protect his baby, his pup.  
Even if it means he’s the one that ends up It's all so fast then- Derek is shifting, and launching himself at the beast.  
Stiles really wishes he hadn’t.

Stiles  
‘’Scott!,’’ she screams as the younger wolf leaps forward to help Derek.  
Ethan and Aiden have got Scott trapped now, holding him against the door by his neck.  
‘’Ethan, Aiden, stop!,’’ Scott pleads, even as they continue to hold him.  
‘’We only want her. All we want is her,’’ they growl out, suddenly looking to where Jennifer is…  
Is standing in the elevator.  
Getting away.  
Fantastic.  
Before she knows it, Derek’s taking advantage of the fact that the twins are distracted and ushering Stiles, Peter, and Scott through the hospital, trying to get them to safety.  
And if Stiles enjoys the way he’s carrying her, she’s not going to say anything about it.  
He sets her down once they’re far enough away, and, no, she doesn’t miss his arms around her.  
Be quiet.  
‘’Don’t stop!,’’ Derek yells as they run through another set of doors, Aiden and Ethan most likely close behind .  
‘’Stiles?,’’ Derek calls out for her as she stands back, waiting.  
As soon as the twins come through the door, she’s smashing the baseball bat over them with all her might.  
And, of course, because her life is unfair and she’s now dealing with werewolves, the bat breaks into a million pieces.  
Damn it.  
‘’Right,’’ Stiles is running then, Derek placing her behind his back.  
She doesn’t have time to think. Not really. Because Scott is jumping up and managing a light into Ethan and Aiden, and Derek’s got her by the hand and pulling her away from all of it with Scott close behind.  
‘’We’ve got to find Jennifer,’’ she pants out, because, hey, she needs to find her dad.  
That’s all she’s concerned about.  
‘’We need to get you out of here, Stiles,’’ Derek snaps, ‘’Both of you.’’  
‘’I can help, Derk-’’  
‘’Yeah, it would help a lot if you and the baby were safe. Stiles, please. Let me take care of-’’  
‘’You can’t! Because this never would have happened, none of this, if you could!’’  
She regrets the words as soon as he looks away from her, but she’s not stopping.  
She wants him to feel the same pain and hopelessness and disappointment that she feels.

Derek  
‘’We are going to find your dad. I promise.’’  
Scott. Always rushing in to save the day, of course.  
Because though Deek feels furiously protective of Stiles, he doesn't know how to fix this, how to make her feel better.  
‘’You can’t,’’ he recognises Jennifer’s voice as she enters, ‘’Only I can.’’   
Yeah, he’s positive that’s not making Stiles feel any better.  
‘’I’ll only do it once I’m safe,’’ Jennifer shrugs, ‘’Then. Only then.’’  
Because nothing can ever be easy with her.  
‘’Wait,’’ Scott demands, holding Derek back.  
‘’And let her escape again,’’ Derek spits out.  
‘’I was trying to save myself. You can’t blame me for that,’’ Jennifer sneers.  
‘’We’ve got to get her out of here,’’ Stiles speaks up, ‘’But we’re not going to get past the twins.’’  
‘’I’ll create a distraction,’’ Scott offers.  
‘’I’ll help,’’ Derek nods, because it’s the least he can do.  
‘’I am not going anywhere without you,’’ Jennifer shakes her head.  
‘’Then I'll help Scott,’’ Peter steps in, ‘’You get Stiles and Jennifer and get out of here.’’

Stiles  
As soon as Peter feels stronger, he and Scott are leaping into action, attacking Ethan and Aiden while she runs to the elevator with Jennifer and Derek.  
‘’You okay,’’ he questions her as soon as the door is closed,hands cradling her face.  
‘’I’m fine,’’ she breaks out of his grasp, moving to the opposite side, ‘’You focus on not letting Jennifer escape again.’’  
‘’Stop acting like a child, Stiles,’’ Jennifer chastises.  
It makes something inside of Stiles snap.  
‘’Where is he? Where’s my dad,’’ she’s screaming,pushing against Derek,trying to get to Jennifer.  
‘’Easy! If you hurt her, she won’t help us, and we’ll never find your dad.’’  
Yeah. Stiles is sure it can’t get worse than this.  
Except… it does when the power goes out, stranding them in the elevator.  
So now they’re alone in the elevator with Jennifer, and she doesn't know where her dad is, and her best friend is risking his life to save theirs.  
It’s all too much.  
Stiles is sobbing, collapsing into Derek’s embrace, tears streaming her face.  
‘’It’s okay, Stiles. It’s going to be okay. I promise you.’’   
And, oh, Stiles wants to believe him. She does.   
‘’Those are just words, Derek. They don't mean anything.’’  
And they won’t until everything actually is okay and goes back to normal.  
Well as back to normal as her life can be now.  
It's Funny. Scott’s always been the optimistic one, and it’s begun to rub off on Stiles. She’s more hopeful, trying to at least see the good in situations. She can’t do that now, though. She’s beginning to lose hope in herself, in Derek, in ever seeing her dad again.  
And she’s really not sure that I've tyring ‘s going to be okay.  
‘’Stiles. Look at me,’’ she slowly meets Derek’s eyes, ‘’I am going to take care of you. I will find your dad, i promise.’’  
She nods, not having the strength or will to fight him n this right now.  
Honestly, she just hopes that’s one promise that Derek will keep.


	15. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Honesty, his life was so much easier before Scott. Before he was alpha of his own pack, before Peter and Cora came back into his life. Certainly before Stiles and the beautiful and chaotic disaster waiting to happen that they are together...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stays close to canon, but I also changed it a bit so that it would fit with the rest of the story. Trigger warning: Mentions of death and kidnapping are in this chapter.

Derek  
Honesty, his life was so much easier before Scott. Before he was alpha of his own pack, before Peter and Cora came back into his life. Certainly before Stiles and the beautiful and chaotic disaster waiting to happen that they are together.  
Okay. So his life wasn’t… isn’t perfect. His whole family is dead, except for his younger sister and his uncle. But, in a way, it was so much easier before he returned to Beacon Hills.  
For one, he had Laura. For a long time, they were all eachother had. They leaned on each other for support, and they worked through the pain together. To come back to Beacon Hills and discover that their uncle killed her, well… That destroyed something else inside of him.  
His life was less complicated before he had to deal with the alpha pack, the darach, teenage betas who never really listen to him. Before Scott McCall…  
And before Stiles Stilinski and their unborn child.  
` He can’t bring himself to regret the night Stiles must have gotten pregnant, or the condom breaking. He feels selfish, but only because she’s so young and this is all happening so fast. But something about him having a child, about Stiles having their child, just feels so right.  
Not that he’ll ever admit that out loud.

Stiles  
‘’Derek! Derek,’’ she’s shaking the dad of her unborn child furiously, trying to wake him up.  
‘’Derek!,’’ she screeches, hitting his face gently, ‘’I need you to wake up!’’  
Of course this is Stiles here, and her life is pretty crappy, and her boy…. her friend is lying unconscious in the middle of an elevator.  
‘’Damn it, Derek!,’’ she raises her hand to slap him more forcefully, only to have him wake with a start, grabbing her wrist.  
‘’Stiles? What’s going on? Where is she? Where’s Jennifer?’’  
‘’We have to get out of here. Jennifer ran off with Melissa, and Allison said that he’s got her dad, too.’’  
‘’Scott… where’s Scott,’’ Derek asks,standing and helping the young woman in front of him too her feet.  
Stiles bites her lip, shifts her eyes, and lets out a disturbed noise,’’ He left with Peter. They're on their way to the loft.’’  
Derek’s eyes widen, and he's sputtering out his words, ‘’Why?’’  
‘’To meet the rest of the pack, and to decide what we should do next. You know Deucalion wants both of you,’’ Stiles reminds him ,’’That's not important. What’s important is the fact that my dad, Melissa, and Mr. Argent are who knows where, because Jennifer kidnapped them!’’  
‘’And we don’t have a plan, Stiles. You need to rest, and we need to have a plan!,’’ Derek tries to reason with her, ‘’At least think about the baby.’’  
That’s enough together to agree, even if she does ignore him for the entire ride home.  
Not that he can blame her- this is partially his fault. Stils has been through a lot, and now he has to fix it. Not only is her dad’s life in his hands, but so are the lives of Melissa McCall and Chris Argent. And he has no idea what he’s going to do to.  
Then again,that's not exactly new for him,

Sheriff Stilinski  
There have been moments that have scared him senseless. Of course there have. He is only human, after all.   
The first time that he can vividly remember was when Claudia first told him that they were expecting. It’s not that they didn’t talk about having children, or that they weren’t trying, it’s just that it came all of a sudden. He was filled with the same worries and fears that he truly believes every new parent is.  
The second time was when he lost Claudia. Suddenly, he had this wide-eyed, curious, little girl staring back at him. She’s so much more mature than others her age- Stiles has to be. She’s taken care of both of them more than John has liked to admit. Sometimes, even if it is rare, they’re on the same page. They lean on eachother.  
That’s how they’ve gotten through a lot, really.  
When Stiles went missing during a blackout at the end of a lacrosse game, his heart stopped. He remembers screaming, yelling, ‘’Where is my daughter?’’ and ‘’Where is Stiles? Has anyone seen Stiles?’’ and ‘’Where is my child?’’ over and over again. He remembers her stumbling into the house, covered in bruises and cuts and insisting that she’s okay. She knew she was lying, but he pulled her into his arms, letting her relax against him.  
Well, none of those moments compare to the immense amount of fear that is now consuming him, making it hard to breathe. And it has nothing to do with the fact that he doesn't know where he is, or what’s going on. It all has to do with what’s going to happen to Stiles if something happens to him?   
The one person that he’d trust Stiles with, besides himself and Scott, is Melissa. And she’s right here with him, just as confused and terrified as he is. He knows that Stiles can take care of herself. Still, she’s only in high school. She’s only seventeen. She’s about to have a child, and she’s still a child herself in some ways. He just needs to know she’ll be okay. That his little girl has grown into the young woman that she was meant to be: smart, confident, capable. Then, he could breathe a little easier, maybe.  
If only he knew.

Derek  
It takes a lot of convincing, and even more arguing, , but Derek finally gets Stiles, Scott, and Allison to agree to wait until tomorrow before they contact Deaton in the morning. He allows them to stay with him, Stiles in his room, Allison with Cora, Scott with Isaac. Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, and Erica head home, with a promise to return as soon as school's out for the day.  
Stiles Stilinski hasn’t said a word to him. Not that he can blame her. If this had been even a month ago, he’d be so thankful. Because the girl just never shuts up.  
Now, it kind of hurts. She’s left him alone with his thoughts, and he has a tendency to overthink things, much like she does.  
‘’I can hear you thinking, and it is very distracting, Derek,’’ Stiles mumbles, rolling over to face him.  
‘’Oh, you’re talking to me,’’ he attempts to lighten the mood, but it's feeble.  
‘’Only because I can’t sleep,’’ she huffs, ‘’And that’s bad for me and for the baby.’’  
‘’Do you need me to go?’’  
‘’I want you to talk to me. Because I’m mad, and I’m hurt. You dated Jennifer, and she lied to you, so I can only imagine that you are, too. We can vent to each other, or whatever.’’  
He’s not really had time to sort out his feelings. Because he was so sure that he was in love with Jennifer, and she betrayed him. She called him a monster, when he was certain that she was.  
As if he needed another reason to beat himself up.   
‘’That doesn’t even really matter, does it? I was too focused on her, and not on the fact that-’’  
‘’You’re allow to have a personal life, Derek,’’ Stiles cuts him off, ‘’You’ve been thought a lot.’’  
He has, but so has she. He thinks she forgets that. Stiles is almost maternal in a way, often putting the pack and their needs ahead of her own. She’s the same way with her dad, with Scott, and even with Derek.  
It all makes him feel something he can’t quite explain, but it’s a feeling he doesn’t really mind.  
‘’I feel betrayed. I trusted her, and she just… she lied to me,’’ he shrugs, ‘’Now, we’ve got to find your, Allison’s, and Scott’s parents.’’  
Stiles takes in a shaky breath, shaking her head, ‘’I was actually trying to distract myself from that. That’s why I didn’t go home- I can’t sleep without him being there tonight. He’s not just working a night-shift or something. I don’t know if my dad is going to be okay, Derek. That’s terrifying.’’  
She rolls onto her back then,staring up at the ceiling as Derek stares at her.  
‘’Stop being such a creep,’’ Stiles snaps at him, ‘’What are you thinking about?’’  
‘’I promised you I’d take care of the baby, so that means I’ll help you take care of yourself. I know what it’s like to lose your parents, but I am going to find your dad.’’  
Tears are spilling out, and Stiles is turning her head to stare at him.  
He’s never seen her, this brave and strong and beautiful and intelligent woman, so terrified.  
He may vomit.  
‘’Promise me, Derek. I need you to keep that promise.’’  
‘’Stiles, I promise you that I will find your dad.’’  
He intends to keep that promise.  
‘’Good,’’ Stiles nods as if it’s that simple, then, to Derek’s surprise, cuddles up to him, ‘’It’s cold, and you’re really warm. You owe me. Night.’’  
He wraps an arm around the young woman, holding her close.  
‘’Night.’’  
Her heart relaxes, and she falls asleep, but Derek’s positive that he’s going to be up all night.  
And his racing heart has nothing to do with the fact that he’s sharing a bed with a girl he’s only now realizing he has feelings for.  
Shut up.  
Stiles kicks him in her sleep, and wakes up several time before falling back to sleep. Her sleep is restless at best, and he completely understands. He had trouble falling asleep for nearly a year after the fire.  
Soon, though, he’s able to fall asleep himself, with Stiles’ head against his chest and her arm thrown around his waist as his wrapped around her.  
And he totally doesn’t spend half an hour staring at the sleeping woman in his arms, the calm in the middle of one of the most nerve-wracking times in his life.  
Be quiet.  
Stiles  
It’s well after midnight when Stiles untangles herself from Derek, padding barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Scott’s sliding his shoes on, tip-toeing to the front door as quietly as he can.  
‘’Scott,’’ Stiles watches as her best friend nearly jumps out of his skin, ‘’What are you doing?’’  
‘’Damn it, Stiles. Could you make some more noise?’’  
‘’I’ll remember that next time you sneak out,’’ she snorts, ‘’What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?’’  
Scott huff's, shakes his head, and lowers his voice before replying, ‘’I can’t just stay here and do nothing. Derek… he’s trying. I think he is. But I’ve got to find my mom. She’s all I have left. And if I find her, then I’ll find your and Allison’s dads.’’  
‘’That answer does not answer my question, dude,’’ Stiles deadpans.  
‘’Fine,’’ Scott looks to the stairs before leaning in closer, ‘’Stiles, I’m going to go find Deucalion.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a Lydia story, as well. If you'd like to read it, I'd appreciate any comments as I was trying out a new style of writing. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the perfect distraction from the weird crapfest that is Stiles Stilinski's life. She avoided the pack all day, even Boyd, Isaac, Allison and Lydia. Jackson is too self What she is worried about, though, is the fact that she can no longer avoid Derek.involved to notice, and Erica is, well, Erica. So she didn’t worry too much about them.
> 
> She’s the first one to the loft, and it is obvious that he was expecting her.  
> ‘’You’re here early,’’ Derek stands, taking her bag from her, dropping it on the floor.  
> ‘’I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Derek,’’ she rolls her eyes, hurrying past him and into the loft.  
> ‘’I know you are. Now, why are you here so early,’’ Derek tries again.  
> ‘’My last period is gym. They’re playing soccer. I can’t do that, so I had dad call ahead and tell them I was leaving early for the next to weeks,’’ she shrugs, plopping down in a chair.  
> ‘’Well, I’m glad you’re here,’’ he nods, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, ‘’You were gone before I got a chance to talk to you this morning.’’  
> Crap.  
> This can’t be good.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't completely canon, but it is still inline with the storyline from Season 3, Part 1. I just decided Stiles and Derek could maybe use a little breakIf you get a chance, please read and comment on my story 'The Lucky One'!

Stiles  
School. It was the perfect distraction from the weird crap that is Stiles Stilinski's life. She avoided the pack all day, even Boyd, Isaac, Allison and Lydia. Jackson is too self What she is worried about, though, is the fact that she can no longer avoid Derek.involved to notice, and Erica is, well, Erica. So she didn’t worry too much about them.

She’s the first one to the loft, and it is obvious that he was expecting her.  
‘’You’re here early,’’ Derek stands, taking her bag from her, dropping it on the floor.  
‘’I’m perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Derek,’’ she rolls her eyes, hurrying past him and into the loft.  
‘’I know you are. Now, why are you here so early,’’ Derek tries again.  
‘’My last period is gym. They’re playing soccer. I can’t do that, so I had dad call the other day and tell them I was leaving early for the next two weeks,’’ she shrugs, plopping down in a chair.  
‘’Well, I’m glad you’re here,’’ he nods, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, ‘’You were gone before I got a chance to talk to you this morning.’’  
Crap.  
This can’t be good.  
Derek  
He registers the way her heart beat quickens, the way she clears her throat, the way her eyes dart away before quickly going back to his.  
‘’Stiles, you okay?’’  
‘’Y-yeah. Just tired, you know? It’s been a long day, and I have homework in addition to everything else that’s going on, and-’’  
‘’Well, we can talk about the baby later. I just figured that we could both do with a conversation but something normal. Well, as normal as this can be.’’  
‘’The baby!,’’ Stiles exclaims far too loudly, ‘’The baby, yeah. Let’s talk about him. Or her. Them. Let’s talk about them.’’  
Derek realizes that this behavior is odd, even for Stiles. Then again, she is pregnant. She hasn't been herself lately. Then again, she’s pregnant at seventeen. Because of him.He figures the least he can do is not weigh her down with questions.  
After all, he is not even ready himself. The pamphlets and books that he’s hidden in his closet can’t fully prepare him for taking care of the life growing inside of Stiles.  
The baby that they created together.  
His pup.  
‘’I’ve been thinking. This baby is half my responsibility. I know you said you were going to get a job, but you’re still in high school. That won’t be enough for even half of what the baby needs. So I’ve decided to get a job myself. And… I’m going to take some college classes.’’  
It’s a choice that he’s been sitting on for a while, but the fact that he and Stiles are going to be parents in a few months solidified his choice.  
‘’Wow,’’ Stiles looks impressed, and he is not offended by it, thank you very much.  
‘’Yeah, well… this is just what I think is good for us, you know? And I am going to try to be a good dad. Can’t have my kid thinking I’m a monster.’’  
His attempt at self-deprecating humor isn't new. He punishes himself every day for what Kate did to his family. Stiles knows that, but she ignores it just as he does.  
‘’Derek,’’ she places a hand on his knee, ‘’You’re not a monster.’’  
This is a first for them. Because anyone passing the two on the street could sense how they are often at odds, that fighting is nothing new for them. Just because they’ve had sex, just because they’re expecting a baby, doesn’t mean they’ve actually gotten to know each other.  
What? Between the constant headaches that he gives her and the amount of times that she has made him bang his head against a wall, they haven’t had a chance to get to know each other all that well.  
‘’Stiles,’’ he stares up at her then, his stomach twisting with an unfamiliar feeling.  
‘’Derek? You okay,’’ Stiles raises an eyebrow.  
‘’Yeah you just… you reminded me of someone,’’ Derek shakes his head, ‘’Moving on.’’  
Moving on. That’s a constant theme in his life, something he’s always had trouble with. Looking at Stiles now, seeing a girl that he knew what feels like a lifetime ago.  
The girl with the dark hair, and the dark eyes, and the confidence and reassurance and warmth that was his first love.  
No. He won’t think about her. Not know. No sense in opening up old wounds right now.  
‘’Oh, well,’’ Stiles nods, ‘’I’m glad to hear you’re going to be taking classes. And, hey, maybe you’ll be half way done by the time I go to college. If I’m still going,’’ she adds on quickly, causing Derek to furrow an eyebrow.  
‘’Why wouldn’t you still be doing? You want to go to NYU, right?’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ Stiles shrugs, hiding her surprise that he remembers that little detail discussed one night when he’d joined her in her bedroom, ‘’I just don’t see how that’s going to happen with a baby. I may have to defer for a year. Dad said he’d help out, but it’s not like he can take time off to be with the baby. This is my responsibility.’’  
She’s trying to be an adult when she’s still a child herself. Yes, she has been tough a lot and is far more mature than most seventeen year olds that he knows (okay, so she’s the most mature one in the pack. That’s no surprise).  
‘’My mom had Laura when she was in her first year of college. She graduated on time, and so can you. I see a lot of her in you,’’ he smirks ‘’Maybe that’s why I’ve grown to tolerate you.’’  
‘’Haha,’’ Stiles rolls her eyes, ‘’You tolerate me because I’m the best. I’m damn sexy, super smart, and carrying your kid. Face it: you find me irresistible, Derek Hale.’’  
‘’And I will neither deny nor confirm that,’’ Derek jokes.  
Because it’s easy with her now. And because he doesn’t have feelings for her.  
Leave him alone.  
‘’Maybe I can go to UCLA. And we can get an apartment. The baby I mean,’’ she quickly explains, ‘’Since I obviously, probably, won’t be able to stay in a dorm. And it’ll be too much of a commute every single day.’’  
‘’Or, or,’’ Derek begins, cutting her off before she can go into a full on rant, ‘’Why don’t you two move in with me?’’  
That stops her dead in her tracks, has her searching his face for any signs that this is a joke.  
‘’I was thinking about getting a bigger place. A house,’’ he continues, ‘’I mean, I’m going to have Isaac and Cora living with me. Peter’s here all of the time anyway. I want to be as involved in this baby’s life as I can. And if you both live here, I can have him or her during the day, until you get home. I know there are other factors that we need to think about, but I need you to know that I’m not taking this lightly and… Stiles, why are you crying?’’  
She lets out a sob, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.  
‘’Stupid hormones,’’ she chokes out a forced, broken laugh, ‘’It’s a lot to think about for anyone. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to have kids before all of this happened. Now it’s happening, and I just… I know we have had our differences in the past, but I’m just glad that I am not going through this alone.’’  
‘’Of course not,’’ he cautiously reaches up and wipes a tear away, ‘’I’m by your side with this, okay? Promise.’’  
She nods, sobs quieting to sniffles, ‘’Sorry about that.’’  
‘’Don’t be,’’ he laughs quietly, ‘’I...’’  
I might have feelings for you.  
I will always be here for you and the baby.  
I don’t know what we are, but I want to be more.  
All of the things that he wants to say, but can’t even admit to himself.  
‘’Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoyingly charming? It’s part of the reason that I don’t like you,’’ Stiles smirks, shaking her head, ‘’We’re not even acting like ourselves.’’  
‘’Oh, you mean not going at each others throats? Don’t worry, we’ll be back to that soon. This is one of those rare moments where we can be in the same room and not fight.’’  
‘’It is kind of nice. If you tell anyone I said it, I will deny it,’’ she breathed out, leaning her forehead against his.  
‘’Stiles, I think you know just how good I am at keeping secrets about what goes on between us,’’ Derek whispers, eyes on her lips.  
And they both know exactly where that leads.

Stiles  
Derek has her plaid shirt and her t-shirt off of her in minutes, and she's tossing his shirt to the side.  
‘’You okay,’’ he breathes out, hands playing with the waistband of her sweatpants.  
‘’I’m fine. Kiss me,’’ Stiles groans, bringing his lips back to hers.  
‘’It’s been too long,’’ he pants out, sliding her pants off as she slides his jeans off.  
‘’I’ve missed this. M-missed you,’’ she stutters out as hot hands touch overheated skin and she and Derek are stripped down to their underwear.  
Both in their own little world, together.  
‘’Oh my gosh.’’  
‘’Ew!’’  
‘’Dude!’’  
‘’Really, guys? She’s already pregnant!’’  
‘’Jackson!’’  
‘’Get some, Stilinski!’’  
‘’Erica, stop it.’’  
‘’That’s disgusting!’’  
Because Stiles and Derek can never catch a break, they look to the loft doors to see Allison, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Cora.  
‘’Sorry to interrupt your sexy time, but we have bigger issues at hand,’’ Jackson plops himself down in the seat right across from the couch.  
‘’Yeah, okay. We get it. Don’t act like you guys haven’t done it,’’ Stiles snaps, pulling her shirt on.  
‘’Well, except for Isaac.’’  
‘’Not the time, Jackson. Where’s Scott,’’ Derek questions, sliding his own shirt over his head as both he and Stiles dress themselves.  
‘’Haven’t seen him all day. And he won’t answer his phone,’’ Allison speaks, nervously clutching her hands together, ‘’I’m worried. Stiles, have you spoken to him?’’  
‘’I… I can honestly say that I have not seen Stiles since the last time that I saw him.’’  
Derek’s eyes narrow, ‘’When was that?’’  
‘’The last time I saw him? It was definitely the last time that I spoke to him.’’  
‘’Stiles!,’’ Derek’s voice is even, but she knows that he is losing his patience with her, ‘’Where is he?’’  
She takes a deep breath, braces herself for everyone's reactions, ‘’He’s just doing what he thinks is right, okay? And… and what he thinks is right is… is going with Deucalion.’’

Derek  
Is the room spinning? Yeah. Derek is definitely, positively sure that the room is spinning.  
‘’What the hell, Stiles?! You knew and you didn’t think that i should know,’’ Derek is seething now, and Stiles is trying to keep her cool.  
‘’I was going to tell you, Derek. Stop yelling at me! This is hard on me, too!’’  
‘’Right. Right, because Scott is apart of your pack, right? You’re the one that feels betrayed?,’’ Derek spits out, and she’s had about enough.  
‘’You know what? I do! Because he’s my best friend and I can’t lose him, too!’’  
The loft is eerily silent. The only sounds are Derek and Stiles’ heavy breathing as time passes.  
A cell phone going off makes everyone jump, as Stiles quickly fishes it out of her pants pocket, breathing a sigh of relief when that familiar name and picture flash across the screen, ‘’It’s Scott.’’  
‘’Answer it. We need to talk,’’ Derek demands.  
‘’Scott?,’’Stiles ignores Derek, ‘’Scott, where are you?’’  
‘’I’m at Deaton’s,’’ he answers as if he hasn’t had her terrified for him all day, ‘’I need you to come. Bring Allison, Derek, and Lydia.’’  
‘’Scott, you’re scaring me,’’ she vaguely registers Derek moving closer to her, even though she knows that he can hear Scott just fine,’’What’s going on.’’  
‘’Deaton thinks he found a way to help us find our parents.’’  
He hangs up before she has time to process that, and she’s turning to Derek.  
‘’You, Lydia, Allison and I need to go to Deaton’s.’’  
‘’What for,’’ Allison’s expression portrays just how exhausted she really is.  
‘’He said he has a way to help us find our parents,’’ Stiles is already reaching for her keys, only to have Derek take them before she can, ‘’Hey!’’  
‘’We’re taking my car. Not that piece of crap Jeep-’’  
‘’Don’t talk about my car that way!’’  
‘’It’s not safe for you, or for the baby,’’ Derek reminds her, ‘’Allison and Lydia can go together. Besides, you and I need to talk, Stiles.’’  
She’s pretty sure she isn’t going to like this conversation.  
Derek’s hand is on the small of her back, but his eyes are hard and focused on his car the whole time.  
Yeah. She’s definitely sure she’s not going to like this conversation.

Derek  
Stiles Stilinski gets under his skin. There. He said it. Not that it's any surprise to anyone that knows them, but he's never felt such a rush of emotion around her.  
Well, he has, but that emotion is usually anger. Or frustration. Or hurt. Or hatred. This, this is something he hasn't felt in a long time and is kind of afraid of.  
She's screaming at him, he's screaming at her as they make their way to Deaton's, and it's overwhelmingly normal. He hasn't had this amount of passion in a long time, and it is very frightening.  
Because he hasn't felt this way since he fell for Paige.  
That's it. That's when he knows that he has been fighting for consoling: he definitely has feelings for Stiles.  
As in Stiles Stilinksi, the girl who drives him insane.  
Who would've saw that coming?  
''Damn it, Stiles!,'' he snaps as they pull up in front of the veterinary clinic, ''We are not doing this now. Stress isn't good for you, or for the baby.''  
And he is not sure that he can handle anymore emotions on top of what he is already feeling.  
Because he is definitely falling for Stiles.  
And it scares the crap out of him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get a chance, please read and comment on my story 'The Lucky One'School.


	17. Holding onto Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is mention of pregnancy loss, but Stiles does not lose the baby.
> 
> ''As hard as he tries to pretend like he’s made of stone, that he doesn’t have feelings, Derek does. He tries very hard not to let those feelings and emotions cloud his better judgment, because he knows how bad that can be. It’s already cost him Paige, his family, and almost Stiles and their baby.  
>  His wolf is apart of him, even if he doesn’t always listen to it. And he knew the first night that they hooked up that it was a bad idea. He knew that he probably shouldn’t get involved with the Sheriff’s kid, with someone who wasn’t 18 yet, with someone who gets under his skin and drives him absolutely insane.   
>  It’s not that Stiles is physically unattractive. She’s not the ‘’flawless’ beauty that Lydia is, not the hot and confident woman that Erica is, and she’s not the classic, graceful beauty that Allison is.  
>  She’s Stiles, though. She’s snarky and sarcastic. She’s incredibly smart, maybe even as smart as Lydia. She thinks she’s too skinny, but Derek has the curve of her hips, her pretty waist, her long legs and every little mole on her face memorized.  
>  Okay. He’s got it bad''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is mention of pregnancy loss, but Stiles does not lose the baby.

Derek   
As hard as he tries to pretend like he’s made of stone, that he doesn’t have feelings, Derek does. He tries very hard not to let those feelings and emotions cloud his better judgment, because he knows how bad that can be. It’s already cost him Paige, his family, and almost Stiles and their baby.  
His wolf is apart of him, even if he doesn’t always listen to it. And he knew the first night that they hooked up that it was a bad idea. He knew that he probably shouldn’t get involved with the Sheriff’s kid, with someone who wasn’t 18 yet, with someone who gets under his skin and drives him absolutely insane.   
But it happened. More than once. It was consensual, and they were safe every single time. And though he can’t regret the sex itself- because Stiles is pretty good, not that he’ll admit that to anyone else. And he’s going to be a dad in about six or seven months, so that’s pretty great.   
It’s not that Stiles is physically unattractive. She’s not the ‘’flawless’ beauty that Lydia is, not the hot and confident woman that Erica is, and she’s not the classic, graceful beauty that Allison is.  
She’s Stiles, though. She’s snarky and sarcastic. She’s incredibly smart, maybe even as smart as Lydia. She thinks she’s too skinny, but Derek has the curve of her hips, her pretty waist, her long legs and every little mole on her face memorized.  
Shit. He’s got it bad.   
‘’I know you’re mad,’’ Stiles keeps her voice low as she walks in front of him, ‘’But think about Scott. You know he’s always trying to do the right thing. So go easy on him, alright?’’  
She’s caring. She’s especially protective of those that she loves. Scott, her dad, Melissa, Lydia, Boyd, Allison, Isaac, Cora, and even Erica and Jackson- she cares about all of them in her own way.  
And he’s starting to realize that his attraction to her may not be simply physical.  
‘’Alright,’’ he agrees, much to Stiles’ surprise, ‘’Fine. I can agree to that.’’  
After all, they are having a baby soon.  
They might as well begin learning how to compromise.

Stiles  
The first thing she does when she sees Scott is launch herself into his arms, hugging him and berating him for ‘’being an idiot and scaring the crap out of me’’.  
Lydia and Allison arrive shortly after, and Deaton begins explaining his plan to them.  
‘’If you find the Nemeton, you’ll probably find Jennifer.’’  
‘’How exactly do we find the nemeton, though,’’ Allison speaks, clearing her throat, ‘’We need to find it, and soon. Before...’’  
She can’t get it out, and Stiles understands that. Both girls have lost their mothers, and about to lose their dads.   
‘’Jennifer took your parents a sacrifices to the Nemeton. To find the nemeton, you guys could offer yourselves as surrogate sacrifices.’’  
Deaton goes on to explain what will happen, and what they need to do.  
‘’I can do that,’’ Stiles pipes up, ignoring the intense look Derek is sending her way  
He explains what they need to do, and Stiles makes her way to Derek’s car so that he can take her to her house, both in silence.  
It is going to be one long car ride.

Derek  
Stiles is searching through her dad’s drawers when he joins her, sitting on the bed and watching the girl look among her dad’s belongings.   
‘’Maybe I could use that badge that i picked up,’’ she whispers more to herself, walking pass Derek before he grabs her hand, ‘’What?’’  
‘’Why are you doing this?’’  
‘’You heard Deaton. You were there, Derek. It’s the only way that I can save my dad-’’  
‘’If it works. You’ll be dead, Stiles.’’  
‘’Only for a few seconds,’’ she escapes out of his grasp, ‘’Besides, it’s not like-’’  
‘’ ‘Not like’ what, Stiles? It affects more than you-’’  
‘’What are you even talking about, Derek,’’ she snaps, ‘’I’m busy.’’  
‘’And pregnant, Stiles! You are pregnant! With our baby. What’s going to happen to him or her, Stiles?’’  
Silence settles around them, and it’s incredibly loud silence.   
He’s frustrated, he’s tired, and he’s scared.  
Which is probably why he ends up letting out a growl, pinching the wall, then running his hand through his hair.  
‘’It’s my dad, Derek,’’ stiles states calmly, ‘’I… I need him. I can’t handle losing him, too Derek.’’  
He looks at her then, notices that she’s losing the battle not to cry.  
‘’Stiles,’’ he reaches for her, but she pulls her hand back.  
‘’I’m not ready to be a mom anyway, you know. I’m sorry, Derek, but I need to help my dad.’’  
He understands. He does. He lost both of his parents, so he can understand where she’s coming from.  
If he can go back in time and never meet Kate, never trust her, never fall for her with lust-filled infatuation.  
‘’If things work out, when I’m out of college, we can have a baby. If you haven’t met anyone by then. I already know that you like sleeping with me, because I'm hot and irresistible,’’ she jokes, attempting to lighten the mood.  
And it works, if only for a few seconds, and he lets out a light laugh.  
‘’Alright,’’ he agrees, not that he has a choice.  
And he knows that things are never going to be the same between them again.

Stiles  
‘’This is my mom’s watch. My… my dad gave it to her,’’ Scott holds up the watch, then hands it to Deaton.  
‘’This is, uh, this is a silver bullet. In my family, hunters make a bullet after they finish training.’’  
‘’This is my dad’s badge,’’ Stiles smiles, running her hand over the cool, crumpled metal, ‘’It was the only thing I could find.’’  
‘’It’s fine, Stiles,’’ Deaton treasures,taking the badge from her, ‘’Allison, Scott, Stiles, strip down. Derek and Lydia, help me with the tubs.’’  
Stiles begins undressing, catching sight of her growing stomach in the mirror of the girls bathroom. Gently, she runs her hand over her the smooth skin, where her baby is growing.   
‘’Stiles, are you okay?’’  
For a moment, she'd even forgotten Allison was there. She’s been lost in her own thoughts, trying to keep it together.  
‘’Yeah. It’s just hard to believe I may not be a mom so soon,’’ she shrugs, ‘’I was still worried about whether or not I even wanted to keep the baby. Now...’’  
She tries not to dwell on that thought, instead she follows Allison back, both padding barefoot, clad in only there underwear and tank tops.  
Derek takes Stiles’ hand, squeezing gently, helping her into the freezing cold tub as Allison and Scott get into their own tubs.  
‘’Whatever happens,’’ Derek begins quietly, ‘’I’m here for you.’’  
She lets that sink in, avoids eye contact.  
‘’Why? I’m not going to have the baby, and we’re not together,’’ she shrugs, ‘’You don’t have to do anything, Derek.’’  
‘’I know,’’ he bluntly replies, ‘’I know, but I want to be. You and I… we’ve been through a lot together. I care about you.’’  
She’s quiet before smirking and whispering, ‘’You liiiiike me.’’  
‘’Nevermind, I take it back.’’  
The moment doesn't last long, and Deaton is asking if they’re ready.  
With solemn nods, the three prepare to submerge in the ice water.  
And then it all goes black.

Derek  
Truth be told, Derek was terrified by the thought of being a dad. HIs wolf was so ready, so ready to be a dad. To care for the sweet little life growing inside of Stiles.  
Now, though, he doesn’t…  
No. He won’t think about that.  
Stiles, Scott and Allison have been out for hours, and it takes everything he has not to break down. He can’t, though. Cora, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Lydia are still depending on him, and he has to be strong.  
No matter how increasingly difficult that is becoming.  
There’s the sound of splashing water and three people asking for air, and he, Lydia and Deaton are running back into the room to find Stiles and Scott and Allison looking around with confused faces.  
‘’We found it!,’’ Scott explains, stumbling out of the tub with Deaton’s help, ‘’We found the nemeton.’’  
‘’What,’’ Stiles notices the grimace on Derek’s face, ‘’What’s wrong?’’  
‘’You guys were out for a long time,’ Lydia reveals.  
‘’Exactly how long,’’ Allison questions.  
‘’Sixteen hours.’’  
Stiles gasps. hand rubbing over her stomach through the thin fabric of her shirt.  
‘’S-sixteen hours?,’’ she breathes out, voice shaky, ‘’Wow.’’  
‘’It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We still have time. We can worry about everything else later.’’  
‘’Everything else’’ refers to the baby, how they will deal with the fact that they aren't going to be parents later, and…  
There’s a faint thumping, and Derek is kneeling, ear pressed to Stiles's stomach.  
‘’Derek?’’  
‘’Dude, what are you doing,’’ Stiles asks, alarmed.  
‘’The baby. I can still hear the heartbeat.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Stiles and Derek scenes to come! I think it's about time to get the two together.


	18. Everything has Changed part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''She struggles to remains focused as she drives, the storm clouds rolling in as it slowly begins to rain.  
> ‘’Breathe. Just breathe.’’  
> She repeats that to herself again and again, willing her heartbeat to slow down. She knows stress is no good for her or for the kid she’s carrying, but it also doesn’t help when she’s struggling to keep her eyes on the road.  
> Allison, Boyd, Erica and Isaac have gone to find the nemeton and the parents. Stiles, much to Derek’s disapproval, took off in her jeep the minute that he left the loft. Lydia is there, and Peter is who knows where.  
> All she really knows is that they have to find her dad, Melissa, and Chris.  
> And they have to do it soon.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not completely canon, but it is close. The next chapter will be better!  
> If you get a chance, please read my other short stories!

Sheriff Stilinski  
‘’I can’t remember the last conversation I had with Stiles that end it in a fight.’’  
Sheriff Stilinski is the first one to break the silence that has stretched itself over Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, and himself.  
‘’Before her mom died, we were as close as we could be. Then, afterward… I don’t know. I spiraled down, and she tried to keep both of us afloat.’’  
And he's still never forgiven himself for that.

John holds the little four-year-old girl’s hand, guiding her across the street and into the diner directly parallel to the police station.  
‘’Daddy, I can walk myself,’’ bright brown eyes stare at him, a pout playing on the toddler’s lips.  
‘’Sure you can. In about ten years. Now hold my hand, Genevieve.’’  
Genevieve Stilinski. The child that he and his wife, Claudia, have been planning to have since a year after they first started dating. She looks more and more like her mother each day, but there’s no denying that she got her sarcasm and wit from her dad.  
Even if it does irritate him to no end some days.  
But today Claudia is busy, and Genevieve's daycare is already out for winter break so she has spent the entire day at the sheriff station. He figures she could use a break, and they could both eat lunch.  
He lifts the young girl up, sitting her on the stool at the counter as he glances over the menu.  
‘’I think I’m going to have the deluxe hamburger,’’ he mumbles, well aware that Claudia would scold him she were here.  
‘’That’s not good for you,’’ Genevieve deadpans.  
Yes. His four year old is about to lecture him about eating healthier.  
‘’And what will you have, dear,’’ the waitress interrupts, eyes focused on Stiles.  
‘’Chocolate sundae, please,’’ Stiles says, already challenging her dad at even such a young age.  
‘’Genevieve Stilinski-’’  
‘’I won’t tell mommy.’’  
And, because she’s his little girl and she’s got him wrapped around her little finger and they both know it, he caves, letting her order her sundae.  
That is still one of his favorite memories to this day. Not counting the day she was born, because, yes, he did cry happy tears. A lot. He’d marked that along with the other days that he’d hoped to experience with her- Stiles graduating from high school and college, getting married, and meeting his first grandchild.  
Now, it looks like he may not be there for all of the rest of the important milestones she will have.  
‘’That’s my biggest regret right now. That I was never there for her more.’’  
And there’s nothing that he can do about it now.  
‘’I regret working so much,’’ Melissa smiles bitterly, ‘’Well, not really. I’m a single mom. You know single parents usually had to work a lot. I just… I feel like I don’t know Scott anymore. We’re all each other has. I just wish I had been there for him more. I guess… I guess it is a good thing that Stiles and Scott did have each other when we couldn’t be there for them.’’  
More silence.  
‘’You both raised some really good kids. I just… I really hope I can say the same for Allison. These past few months have been so hard. As a parent, you just want to know that you have had a positive effect on your kids. That they’re going to be okay after you’re...’’  
Chris Argent cuts himself off, but they all know what he means.  
And they all want the same thing: for their kids to be okay as they go into adulthood without them.  
Somehow, though, they don’t doobt that they will be.  
John always wondered if Scott and Stiles would end up together, but it became increasingly clearer that they are better off as friends. To be honest, he’d prefer Scott to Derek Hale, but he’s not worried. Stiles can take care of herself.  
Just like her mother, she’s grown into a strong and smart and beautiful young woman.  
He has no doubt that she’s going to be an amazing mother and student and person.  
Even if he won’t be there to see it. 

Stiles  
She struggles to remains focused as she drives, the storm clouds rolling in as it slowly begins to rain.  
‘’Breathe. Just breathe.’’  
She repeats that to herself again and again, willing her heartbeat to slow down. She knows stress is no good for her or for the kid she’s carrying, but it also doesn’t help when she’s struggling to keep her eyes on the road.  
Allison, Boyd, Erica and Isaac have gone to find the nemeton and the parents. Stiles, much to Derek’s disapproval, took off in her jeep the minute that he left the loft. Lydia is there, and Peter is who knows where.  
All she really knows is that they have to find her dad, Melissa, and Chris.  
And they have to do it soon.  
She’s swerving then, tires squealing on wet pavement as she heads straight for a tree.  
Then it all goes black.

Derek  
‘’I really thought you loved me, Derek. Truly, I did,’’ Jennifer laughs bitterly, ‘’Then Stiles Stilinski had to ruin it.’’  
He’s on the ground, clutching at his stomach, the wound not healing yet, doing his best to ignore her.  
‘’She’s just a girl, Derek. Don’t tell me that she satisfies you more than I did. Don’t tell me that the fact that she’s pregnant with your kid isn’t the only damn reason that you want her. Or maybe...’’  
She bends down to his level, grabbing him by the shirt collar and making him look up at her, ‘’Maybe she reminds you so much of your one. True. Love. Paige.’’  
Something in him changes, snaps. Soon, he’s got her by the throat, eyes glowing bright red as the woman gasps for air.  
‘’Derek, don’t,’’ Scott is rushing in then, not even Derek’s growl deterring him, ‘’Derek stop!’’  
‘’Why should I,’’ he hisses, ‘’She’s got your mom, Stiles’ and Allison’s dads, and she’s hurt so many people. Why should let her go?’’  
‘’It would be wise of you to listen to your beta, Derek.’’  
The voice that speaks is eerily familiar, and Derek turns his head to find Deucalion strolling in, stopping next to Scott.  
‘’What’s he doing here,’’ Derek growls out, eyes flashing red.  
‘’You and I both know that he knows more about Jennifer, the darach, and the nemeton than we do. We need his help,’’ Scott reminds Derke, voice cracking on his next sentence, ‘’I want my mom back.’’  
And Derek can understand that. Truly, he does.  
That’s the only reason he lets Jennifer go, watching her gasp for air as she hits the ground.  
‘’He’s going to help us. We don’t have much time,’’ Scott insists, and Derek nods.  
As annoying as he is, Scott is trustworthy. So if he’s really willing to let his guard down, to trust Deucalion, then Derek can, too.  
He just hopes he’s making the right decision.

Sheriff Stilinski  
Isaac Lahey and Allison Argent have shown up, and Allison’s immediately rushing to her father, whose facial expression is a mixture of fear and love and relief all at once.  
But it does nothing to calm the Sheriff's racing heart.  
‘’Where’s Stiles? Where’s my daughter?’’  
‘’And Scott,’’ Melissa pipes up, concern about her son.  
‘’They’re fine. They’re on their way to help,’’ Isaac explains as he and Allison work to untie Melissa, Chris and himself.  
There’s a moment of relief before theirs the sound of wood breaking, and everyone is looking around in fear. Dirt’s pouring over their heads, and the ground is caving in.  
‘’Get over here!,’’ Chris is grabbing Isaac and Allison, as he grabs Melissa, all moving out of the way just in time.  
‘’It’s blocked,’’ Isaac sighs.  
‘’What can you see,’’ Chris questions, ‘’Anything?’’  
Isaac barely has time to respond before more of the ground is caving in, and Allison’s screaming for him as John just manages to pull him out of the way of a falling beam of wood.  
Chris is covering Allison’s body with his own, protecting the most important life to him.  
Melissa’s clutching his arm, trying hard to keep a calm demeanor even now.  
Isaac is holding up the beam of wood, obviously using every amount of strength he has in him.  
‘’Come on,’’ Chris urges, and soon they are all using all of them are pushing against the wood, hoping it doesn’t cave in.  
Stiles. His daughter, his young and pregnant daughter… she needs him. He needs her. They need each other. Except for his wife, Stiles has always been the most important  
woman in his life. She’s his child, his little girl. No matter how mature she is, despite the fact that she’s now having her own child, regardless of all of the things that have fought, that will always be true.  
She’s what motivates him most days, what kept him going after he lost Claudia.  
And definitely what’s making him hold on right now.

Derek  
He isn’t sure what happened. One minute, he’s pushing Jennifer away from Deucalion, then Deucalion's throwing the woman to the ground before turning to attack Derek.  
‘’Kill her,’’ he growls at Scott, who looks younger and more innocent than he really is ,’’Do it now.’’  
He waits, looking to Derek as if he knows what to do.  
Deucalion's growl shifts the focus to himself, and then Scott’s on his knees, transforming into a wolf, much to Deucalion's satisfaction.  
‘’Now do it. Kill her,’’ he shakes his head at Scott’s hesitation, ‘’Your parents are waiting, Scott. That storm will bury them alive. Kill her, and the storm will end. You can save them.’’  
‘’He’s lying, Scott,’’ Jennifer spits out, eyes on Deucalion, ‘’He won’t let you stop there.’’  
‘’Kill here so you can go save your parents,’’ Deucalion grits out, eyes never leaving Scott’s, grip on Jennifer tightening as she cries out in pain,’’Who else is going to save them?’’  
Scott rises then, looking every bit like the natural born leader he really is.  
‘’My pack will.’’  
Deucalion, obviously displeased with the answer, is grabbing Scott’s hand, pulling him towards the woman lying on the floor.  
‘’I have to sell you something. Something Gerard said,’’ Scott speaks calmly, eyes trained on Deucalion, ‘’He said ‘Deucalion isn’t always blind’.’’  
He’s throwing something down, then there's a bright flash as he struggles to see, calling for Scott to make sure the young beta is okay.  
When he finally gains his sight back, he’s transformed back into a human, as are Scott and Deucalion.  
‘’The eclipse,’’ he mutters knowingly, ‘’It’s started.’’  
Derek looks to where Jennifer was lying, only to see the young woman gone.  
Scott says exactly what he’s thinking as he feels the bitter bile rise in his throat, ‘’Oh no.’’  
He’s definitely going to be sick.

Sheriff Stilinski  
He,Isaac, Melissa, Allison, Chris are all holding up the beam of wood, trying to keep the rest of the structure from collapsing. But they’ve been doing that for a long time. All of them, even Isaac, are feeling weaker.  
He doesn’t know how much more he can take.  
‘’It’s too heavy!,’’ Alison cries out, knees buckling as she pushes against the wood more.  
Suddenly, it’s as if the pressure is lighter, and now he’s looking at the most beautiful thing he’s seen all day:  
His daughter, standing right there with her baseball bat.

Stiles  
‘’I can’t believe that actually worked,’’ she stares at the baseball bat in awe as it holds up the structure, and her dad, Isaac, Allison, Chris and Melissa slowly let go.  
Her dad’s looking at her, a smile on his face as he does.  
‘’I always said aluminum was better than wood,’’ he speaks, and she’s throwing herself into his arms.  
‘’I love you, too,’’ she whispers into his ear as her body racked with sobs.  
Because, for the first time all day, she finally feels relief.

Derek  
‘’Jennifer!,’’ he watches as she, in her darach form, repeatedly hits at Deucalion, who is on the ground beneath her, ‘’Stop! He doesn’t know!’’  
‘’Know what,’’ she snaps, eyes never leaving Deucalion.  
‘’What you really look like.’’  
‘’No… no he doesn’t,’’ Jennifer whispers in realization.  
She covers his eyes with her hand, and his screams fill the abandoned building as Derek watches on, a giant knot in his stomach.  
‘’Look at me,’’ Jennifer speaks calmly, repeating her words, screaming when he doesn.t  
Once he does, she raises her hand to strike him, to hurt him, but she stumbles back instead. Her knees buckle, and she’s falling to the ground, Derek barely making it over to catch her in time.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’  
‘’Healing him made you weak. You won’t have your strength for a few minutes,’’ Derek explains.  
‘’Do it for me,’’ Jennifer speaks softly, running a hand down his jaw just as she did on those intimate nights that they used to share.  
‘’No,’’ Derek speaks firmly, watching as her eyes flicker over his face in surprise, searching for a trace of unfairness, ‘’My mother always used to say: I’m a predator, but I don’t have to be a killer.’’  
He tightens his grip on her throat, makes eye contact with the woman he once thought he loved, ‘’Let them go.’’  
She’s pushing him away as fast as she can, crouching next to him in the next second, ‘’Derek...’’  
Something in her eyes in her voice, changes, and she’s standing, turning away from him.  
‘’Jennifer...’’ his eyes flash a bright red, and he can see the fear in her eyes, ‘’You’re fifteen minutes are up.’’  
He tosses her away from himself, and he and Scott are leaping towards her, only to be stopped by the circle of mountain ash she has thrown around herself  
‘’I thought I told you either you, or the parents. If I can’t have you, Stiles can’t have her dad. In only a few minutes.’’  
Scott steps forward, a concentrated look on his face, hands facing Jennifer.

‘’You tried this already, honey,’’ Jennifer smirks, tone condescending, ‘’It’s not working. Is it.’’  
Scott ignores her, seeming to press against the invisible barrier from the mountain ash, a bright red light shining from him as his eyes glow that golden yellow before turning red.  
He’s stepping into the ring of mountain ash, Jennifer falling back.  
‘’How did you do that?’’  
Scott glares, eyes trained on her, ‘’I’m an alpha now.’’

Scott  
‘’Whatever you’re doing, make it stop. Or, I’ll kill you. Because i don’t care what it does to my eyes.’’  
‘’Well,’’ Deucalion rises, strolling over, ‘’It won’t do anything to mine.’’  
And it’s all so fast then, because he’s slashing Jennifer's throat with his claws and she’s falling backwards.  
Derek’s looking at him in awe, eyes wide as they travel from him, to Jennifer and back again.  
Not that he can blame him. He’s not sure he fully understands what just happened here either.  
‘’You okay,’’ he’s helping Derek up, both of them slightly shaken  
Okay. Maybe slightly is an understatement.  
‘’Yeah. Call Stiles. Or your mom.Make sure they’re okay,’’ Derek speaks, smiling wistfully, and Scott knows he gets it.  
So he pulls out his phone and does just that.

Stiles  
‘’Is it over,’’ Allison whispers as the storm calms.  
No one responds, but Stiles’ dad pulls her into a hug, and she buries her head into his shoulder, taking in the moment.  
A moment that is promptly ruined by her phone ringing.  
‘’Scott,’’ she speaks, willing her voice not to crack  
‘’Hey, are you okay?’’  
‘’Yeah. Yeah, we’re all okay,’’ she reassures him, knowing that the sigh of relief he lets out his from knowing his mom is just fine, ‘’What about you… and Derek?’’  
This time last year, she wouldn’t have cared about Derek. Their relationship was what most would describe as hate, and it was definitely full of arguments and mutual distaste for each other. It’s not shocking now though that she wants to know about his wellbeing, to know that he’s okay.  
It’s just baby hormones.  
Shut up.  
‘’Yeah, we’re good.’’  
‘’Great, uh,’’ she looks around,’’Bring a ladder?’’

Derek  
It’s been a few days since the fight with Jennifer. And things have gone back to normal, surprisingly.  
Well, as normal as they can be for them.  
He and Scott agreed to let Deucalion go, hoping that he really can be the man that Talia Hale once said he is.  
Derek is climbing into Stiles’ window, sliding into her bed and waiting for her to return from her shower.  
He distracts himself by looking at the photo album that’s laying on her bed, smirling to himself at the baby pictures of Stiles.  
‘’You really should start using the front door,’’ Stiles speaks, walking into the room, drying her hair with a towel.  
‘’Right. It’s after ten. Your dad’s not going to let me anywhere near your room then.’’  
‘’I’m already pregnant. What else can happen,’’ she pulls her shirt on, sliding into the bed next to him, ‘’Why are you looking at my old pictures.’’  
‘’Because you were a lot cuter then,’’ he teases, and it’s easy.  
The most comfortable interaction they’ve had in the past few days.  
‘’That’s my mom,’’ Stiles is pointing at one picture, where a woman with dark and curly hair and the same eyes and nose that Stiles has is staring back at the camera, obviously laughing.  
‘’You look a lot like her,’’ Derek whispers, arm wrapped around Stiles as she lays her head on his shoulder.  
‘’Everyone says that, but I don’t see it. She was far prettier, but I’m not just talking physically. She was stylish and graceful and funny, and, just… I see why dad fell for her.’’  
‘’I can see why I’ve fallen for you,’’ Derek’s mind supplies, and he’s grateful that he didn’t say that outloud.  
Not now.  
Maybe not ever.  
‘’What was your mom like.’’ Stiles asks, and there's that ache in his gut that makes him feel like the wind’s been knocked out of him.  
‘’We don’t have to talk about it,’’ Stiles rushes after a moment of silence, ‘’I just… I thought we were...’’  
‘’We are,’’ he whispers, ‘’We’re closer, Stiles, but… I’ll tell you all about my mom someday.’’  
Stiles nods in agreement, giving him a thumbs up, ‘’Someday.’’  
She’s got school tomorrow, and he reminds her so, ignoring her grumbles of protest as they both slide under the sheets.  
‘’You’re gonna stay, right?’’  
He doesn't ask if she means until she falls asleep, until morning, or forever.  
He just promises that he will, waiting for her to fall asleep to that promise.  
Even if he’s not sure he’ll be able to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get a chance, please read my other short stories!


	19. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Oh, that’s too… what are you doing tomorrow?,’’ he questions, clearing his throat.  
> ‘’I have my doctor’s appointment,remember? You’re coming, right?’’  
> ‘’I have a job interview… what about Friday night?’’  
> She stares in suspicion before going back to her work, finally speaking, ‘’Girls’ night at Lydia’s. And Sunday is family dinner.’’  
> Because Scott and Melissa are just as much family as her dad is.  
> ‘’Okay well then, Saturday… since I’m picking you up and everything, we should go get lunch. Or something.’’  
> She freezes, pencil in her hand as she contemplates what to say next.  
> That’s right: Stiles Stilinski is speechless.  
> Derek is looking away when she finally looks his way, eyes trained on the guy who could barely tolerate her this time last year.  
> ‘’Derek Hale, are you asking me, Stiles Stilinski, out?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pece87 really gave me some great ideas for this chapter!

Derek  
It’s not like he has never spent the night with Stiles before. For as long as they were sleeping together, he always made sure to stay at least until she fell asleep. On the nights where they hooked up at his loft, she had usually told her dad she was studying with Lydia or having a sleepover with Allison.   
They were good at keeping it a secret. She was always out before Cora or Isaac woke up, or before Peter dropped by. He was always slipping out of her window well before the Sheriff got off. Because he knew that if they were to be caught, they- mostly he- would be in big trouble.  
So when he wakes up to Sheriff Stilinski standing in Stiles’ doorway, gawking at the older man who has his arms wrapped around his very much sleeping, already pregnant daughter, well…  
That’s the kind of fear that makes his stomach turn.  
He slides his arm from under her, maneuvers his body from the bed without waking her, and follows John down the stairs.  
This is not going to end well.

Sheriff Stilinski  
Before Claudia died, Stiles had always been pretty easy to understand- She was Genevieve Stilinski, her best friend was Scott McCall, and she liked hot dogs, pudding, and cookies.  
Then, Claudia passed away, and he sort of drifted from his daughter. It was intentional, and then again, it wasn’t. It’d become a habit, taking his sorrow and mourning out in shots of whiskey every night. He was drowning, and he knew it. He was trying not to drag his daughter with him.  
He didn’t realize that she was trying to keep them both afloat all along.  
That being said, she’s had to mature far quicker than he wanted her too. At least in some ways. The fact that she and Scott still managed to get themselves into trouble on a regular basis surprised no one, and he was vaguely almost certain that she’d taken a couple shots of whiskey when he wasn’t home. Still, for what it’s worth, she's a bright and beautiful young lady, and he couldn’t be more proud.  
Then the pregnancy happened. His first instinct was to expect Scott. Yes, he knows that a guy and a girl can be friends without anything happening. However, they do spend a lot of time together. In both of their rooms. And they’re close.  
So finding out that it was Derek and not Scott was a mixture of horror and relief.  
‘’I was… I was getting okay with the fact that my daughter is pregnant by someone way too old for her. I was even starting to like you a little bit. Just a little,’’ John shakes his head, wiping a hand over his face in distress, ‘’You’re handsome I guess, Derek. I’m sure you could easily have gotten a woman closer to your own age. Just tell me: why did it have to be my daughter?’’  
There. The question he has been sitting on for a while now is finally out.  
And it’s too late to take it back.

Derek  
That honestly throws him, because he can see where he is coming from.   
He’s no stranger to one night stands, and knows that he could have easily gone out to a bar and found someone who was ready for a one night stand, too. Could have stayed away from Stiles.  
He didn’t, though, and now they’re here.  
‘’I really can’t explain it,’’ Derek begins, running a hand over his hair, ‘’I know it seems like i was just using her, and I guess that’s how it started. We both agreed to it, and agreed to keep feelings out of it.’’  
So far, he’s the one that’s failed at that.  
‘’I never meant to hurt her. We used protection. I care about her, sir, and this is a lot to take in. I’m not going to hurt her.’’  
He means that, but hopes he can keep it. Because he doesn’t want to hurt her.  
Physically, mentally, or emotionally.  
‘’Those are just words. I want action, Derek. So if you’re serious about her, about my daughter,’’ John sighs, eyes finally meeting Derek’s, ‘’Then you need to prove it. Show her that.’’  
John stands then, claiming he has to get ready for work, and reminding him that Stiles needs to be up to get ready for school in an hour.  
So he has an hour to himself, in the house that is too quiet without Stiles's voice to fill the silence. He busies himself, cooking eggs and bacon and toast and oatmeal. He figures that if he’s going to wait, he might as well cook for himself and for Stiles. That’s a little bit of normalcy to his hectic life.  
And it is greatly appreciated.

Stiles  
She wakes with a groan, turning the alarm on her phone off before realizing that the body that she thought would hold her all night is no longer there.  
Not that she cares, because they aren’t official. He can do whatever he wants, as can she.  
Right.  
She slips out of bed, padding barefoot through the hallway and into the bathroom to get ready for school.  
Tying her hair back, she shuffles over to her closet, pulling out a loose plaid shirt and a pair of jogging pants, the only things that really fit.  
Well, until Lydia inevitably takes her shopping sooner or later.  
The smell of food hits her nose as she slowly makes her way down the stairs, stomach growling already.  
‘’Dad? I thought you had to go to work… Derek? What are you doing here?’’   
‘’Making breakfast, obviously,’’ he stares, sliding her bowel on the table, ‘’Come on and eat. I’ll drive you to school.’’   
‘’No, I didn’t mean ‘What Are you doing in my kitchen?’. I meant ‘What are you still doing here?’. I thought you left’’ she slides her chair back, taking a seat.  
‘’Well, I told you I’d stay, so I did,’’ he shrugs, as if he doesn’t know what that means to her.  
Honestly,he can’t even begin to grasp the gravity of those words in her mind.

Derek  
She’s sitting across from them, munching on toast and sipping at her orange juice. And the whole scene is so domesticated and weird...  
Yet so right.  
He knows he’s got it bad. Leave him alone.  
‘’Stop that,’’ he slides his plate of bacon away from her.  
‘’What? I’ve been craving bacon. It’s on the approved list of things that I can eat while pregnant,’’ she makes grabby hands for it, ‘’Give it to me.’’  
Derek begrudgingly gives her a strip, ‘’When you go grocery shopping after school, I’m going with you. To make sure that you still get healthy foods.’’  
After eveyrthing they’ve been through lately, he can admit that he cried when she went to the hospital oly yesterday and they said the baby was okay.As thankful as he is, he’s even more thankful that Stiles hasn’t had to lose someone else.  
‘’Fine, dear,’’ she dramatically bats her eyelashes.  
‘’You’re a pain in the ass, Stiles.’’  
‘’As are you, Derek.’’  
That’s their friendship/relationship/whatever it is, and it works.  
And she’s at peace.

Until she’s standing at her locker before lunch, getting her books so she can go straight to her next class right after.  
‘’Honestly, I don’t know what Derek Hale sees in her. He was dating Ms. Blake, you know,’’ Kayla speaks to her friend Natalie as if Stiles’ locker isn’t right in between there's, ‘’And I mean, Ms. Blake was so gorgeous. And then there’s Stiles. It’s only because Stiles is so easy.’’  
‘’Easy,’’ Stiles laughs humorlessly, ‘’Those who know me would tell you I’m almost impossible to live with.’’  
‘’Kayla, sweetie, you’re one to talk,’’ Lydia’s smiling ever so sweetly, though her eyes are just as cold as her words, ‘’After all of the time that you spent trying to get in Jackson’s pants when we were together? Leave her alone, and don’t talk to her again.’’  
Kayla flushes, gains her composure, then turns on her heel and stomps away, Natalie right behind her.  
‘’You didn’t have to do that,’’ Stiles mutters, closing her locker before Lydia slips her arm through hers.  
‘’I wanted too. You’re my friend. You, Cora, Allison, Erica and I are having a girls day after school on Friday. We’re going to the mall to get you some new clothes, and then we’re going back to my house for a sleepover.’’  
‘’I don’t have enough money. I can barely afford to get my jeep fixed.’’  
Although she might have to get a new, well, used, car, all together if it will be safer for the baby.  
‘’Don’t frown, Stiles. I’ve got it all covered. I’m going to spoil my godchild rotten. I might as well start in the womb.’’  
She can’t remember ever telling her that she’d be the godmother, but she doesn’t say anything. Because, well, Lydia kinda scares her, and because she’s honestly being genuinely nice.  
Stiles could use all of the friends she can get right now.

Derek stays for a while, helping her put on dinner and put the food away before she plops down at her kitchen table with him across from her, pretending to read.  
‘’Is this what you’re reading this semester,’’ he questions, setting it back on the table as Stiles completes another math problem.  
‘’You are oddly interested, but, yes. And we have to write a book report on it. So that’s what I’ll be doing on Saturday night.’’  
She’s got to keep her grade point average as high as it is. She’s determined to graduate, and graduate on time, no matter what others say about that. Lydia’s in line for valedictorian, but Stiles is in line to be salutatorian. She gets all A’s, maybe a few B’s. She’s a lot smarter than people give her credit for.  
She knows it, though. She knows she can finish this year and the next on time and have her baby and get into a college close to home.   
That’s another thing: she’s got her mother’s determination and drive.  
She plans to make the most of things.  
‘’Oh, that’s too… what are you doing tomorrow?,’’ he questions, clearing his throat.  
‘’I have my doctor’s appointment,remember? You’re coming, right?’’  
‘’I have a job interview… what about Friday night?’’  
She stares in suspicion before going back to her work, finally speaking, ‘’Girls’ night at Lydia’s. And Sunday is family dinner.’’  
Because Scott and Melissa are just as much family as her dad is.  
‘’Okay well then, Saturday… since I’m picking you up and everything, we should go get lunch. Or something.’’  
She freezes, pencil in her hand as she contemplates what to say next.  
That’s right: Stiles Stilinski is speechless.  
Derek is looking away when she finally looks his way, eyes trained on the guy who could barely tolerate her this time last year.  
‘’Derek Hale, are you asking me, Stiles Stilinski, out?’’

Derek  
When he was in high school, he fancied himself a bit of a ladies man. He could flirt with any girl, even if the only girl that mattered to him at the time was…  
Yeah.   
Even now, he knows he’s good looking, knows a lot of women want him.  
So how is it that he’s getting tongue tied in front of this woman?  
No matter how much of a brilliant, loyal, sarcastic, pain in the ass and breathtakingly beautiful she is, he’s never lost his cool in front of a women. Ever.  
Crap, he has got it bad.   
There’s no going back now.  
‘’Yes,’’ he says with conviction ,’’I wanna take you out to lunch. As a date.’’  
‘’Can we go to a diner? I’m craving a hamburger.’’  
‘’Sure.’’  
‘’So this is a real date,’’ she smirks, ‘’Because you find me incredibly sexy and unresistable.’’  
‘’If you need to tell yourself that, sure.’’  
There’s a silence, and it’s kind of hurting him not getting an answer from Stiles.  
‘’Alright,’’ she nods, leaning back in her seat, ‘’Sounds good to me.’’  
‘’Perfect,’’ he says nonchalantly, focusing on the book he was reading beforehand.  
And it is.

Stiles  
Her dad texts to say he’s working late, that she could invite one of her friends over and have dinner if she doesn’t want to be alone.  
‘’You’re a friend, I guess,’’ she playful nods at Derek as she pulls the lasagna out of the oven, ‘’Wanna stay?’’  
For the night, until tomorrow, forever- she’s not sure which she means, because she’s not really getting into emotions or feelings or thoughts right now. SHe just wants something to be simple.  
Considering the fact that her life obviously isn’t.  
‘’Yeah, sure,’’ Derek says easily, pulling down some plates.  
And the whole scene reminds her of her parents, and she shakes that thought form her head, because she doesn’t want to cry right now. She wants to eat her lasagna and finish her homework and watch some television with Derek and go to bed.  
Those are her plans for tonight, and she’s sticking with them.

Plans often change, and she knows that. She never planned this pregnancy, but it's a surprise she can’t bring herself to regret.  
She also can’t regret the fact that Derek is giving her heated kisses as they stumble up to her bedroom.  
‘’You’re beautiful,’’ Derek’s breathing out, pressing a kiss to her shoulder after she discarded her shirt, ‘’So gorgeous.’’  
She reconnects their lips, ‘’Less talking, more kissing.’’  
Because today she’s very insecure, and doesn’t see what he sees.  
‘’I mean it, though,’’ he sits back, looking at her, throwing his shirt into the corner with hers, ‘’You’re gorgeous.’’  
She flushes, looks away, swallows thickly, and turns back to him, ‘’Careful. You might make me think you’re falling for me.’’  
She notices the way he freeze momentarily before leaning down to kiss her again, but doesn’t speak, just enjoys the moment.  
Because it’s one of the few things that make sense right now.

Later, when the cover is draped over both of them and her head is on his chest and she’s listening to his snores she contemplates his reaction to her joke about falling for him. She knows this is casual, yes, but he’s asking her out. As in, on a date.  
And the whole thing’s got her confused.   
Crap.  
No.  
She might actually be having feelings for him, and she doesn’t even know if he’s taking her out to lunch because he wants to or if he feels obligated because she’s pregnant with their baby.  
Crap.  
She won’t think about it tonight, though. She’s going to sleep, and text Lydia for a ride to school before Derek even wakes up. Because, honestly, tonight she wants to be with him.  
Tomorrow, though… tomorrow, she’s going to take some time to herself just to think. About Derek and ew, feelings. About the baby, graduating, and college. About all of the things that she’s got to get for her baby, about the fact that she still might be moving in with Derek. About the fact that she might not get her jeep fixed and will just have to get a car that is baby-friendly.  
Tomorrow, she is going to blast her music before her dad comes home and she is going to scream and cry and smile and do whatever else she can to get her feelings out.   
After all- she thinks she’s earned it now.


	20. New Beginnings part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''The thing about Beacon Hills, though, is that it’s a pretty small town. Everyone know just about everyone else. So it’s a hot topic for gossip when the exonerated felon and the sheriff’s very young, very pregnant daughter are sitting at a table in the town’s most popular diner together.''

Stiles  
Small town life isn’t something that Stiles wants forever. Her parents did, and many people do, and she respects that.  
She always imagined living in a big city. NYU has been her dream university for a while now, ever since middle school at least. During sleepovers, she and Lydia and Allison would sip the wine Lydia managed to steal from her mother’s liquor cabinet and talk about the apartment they would share in New York when she and Allison were going to NYU, Lydia was off to Columbia, and the insane Saturday nights they’d have together.  
She’s not sure about what she wants to major and minor in, how she’ll afford what scholarships don’t cover, or how her dad will deal with his only child on the other side of the country.  
Or the fact that, hey, she’s gonna be a mom soon…  
So now she’ll have to juggle finishing high school, going to college, raising a baby taking care of her dad, and herself…  
Is the room spinning or is it just her?  
‘’Lydia, ow!’’  
‘’Well hold still, Stiles!’’  
‘’I’m enjoying this far more than I should.’’  
‘’Shut up, Erica.’’  
‘’Make me, Cora.’’  
‘’Guys, this isn’t really helpful right now.’’  
Thank you, Allison, for being the voice of reason.  
‘’It’s a date to a diner. Why am I getting so dressed up,’’ Stiles questions, inspecting her freshly straightened hair in the mirror.  
‘’First of all, I hardly call jeans and a cute top ‘dressing up’,’’ Lydia begins ,’’Secondly, you agreed to let me do your hair. I wanted to straighten it. Case closed.’’  
Sometimes, it’s not even worth arguing with this woman. 

It’s only later,after she has put her foot down about the makeup and agreed to just mascara and lip gloss, that Cora confronts her.  
‘’You look nice, Stiles,’’ she smiles, sitting on the edge of Lydia's bed.  
‘’Thanks.’’  
Awkward silence settles over them, because they've never actually been alone together. Lydia is searching her mother’s room for some more makeup, Allison is in the kitchen, Erica is the bathroom.  
‘’I don’t know what is going with you and my brother,’’ Cora breaks the massively uncomfortable silence, clearing her throat before she speaks again, ‘’But… be careful with his heart, yeah? He’s not as tough as he seems.’’  
Stiles let’s that sink in, really thinks about it. Like her, Derek is more complex than he gives off. In her experience, you can’t get hurt if you don’t let anyone in. Also, someone has to be their for Scott. His greatest strength, as well as his biggest flaw, is the fact that he is so open and trusting with people. For every moment he’s protected her while growing up, she’s protected him.  
She has a hard time letting people in. She spent years harboring an unrequited crush on Jackson and feeling like a disappointment to her dad, seeing herself as a sort of burden to him.  
Even when she and Derek started hooking up, she didn’t expect it to be as… intimate as it was. They’d agreed to keep it casual, to keep it a secret, and to never go further than the other was prepared for.  
What she wasn’t prepared for was the intense rush of emotion that followed her first time. And she’s not sure if it’s because it’s Derek and they do have something there (even if she isn’t sure what that something is), or because he was her first time, and it actually did mean a lot to her. She’s tried not to think about it too much sense they became friends with benefits.  
Now, she’s wondering how he feels about this whole thing.  
‘’Derek and I are two people who just happen to be having a baby together and just happen to be going on a date with each other. Sometimes we’re friends,sometimes we’re screaming at each other. No more no, less.’’  
And she most certainly does not want to be more.  
Leave her alone.  
‘’That’s, that’s good, I guess,’’ Cora nods, smirking ,’’He’s totally into you, but don’t tell him I said that. I haven’t seen him like this, even with Jennifer. He wasn’t even as trusting of her as he is of you.’’  
Well, that might come from the fact that they were trapped in the school’s pool for hours and she was keeping them both afloat, but she won’t say that.  
‘’You… you already know what happened with Jennifer. And he just told me what happened with Kate. Then there was P-...’’ Cora cuts herself off, shaking her head as if she’s clearing her thoughts, ‘’Anyway, yeah. That’s all I wanted to talk to you about.’’  
She says her goodbye, leaving just as Lydia and Allison return.  
‘’Erica and I are going to a movie, if you guys want to come. We’ll see you later.’’  
‘’What was that about,’’ Lydia asks once Cora and Erica are out of earshot.  
‘’Nothing,’’ Stiles shrugs, because if she’s anything, it’s good at keeping secrets for those she cares about.  
Yes, she cares about Cora as a friend.  
And she kinda, maybe, almost cares about Derek. Maybe as more than a friend.  
Wow. It feels weird even thinking that.  
‘’I see a black Camaro outside,’’ Allison declares in a sing song voice, making a kissing noises at Stiles.  
‘’Lydia, I never thought I would say this, but you are my new favorite.’’  
‘’As I should be,’’ Lydia nods in satisfaction, helping Stiles up, ‘’Call us later, and tell me all about it. We can video chat so you guys can help me plan my party.’’  
‘’Wouldn’t miss it,’’ Stiles stands, waddling down the stairs just as Derek rings the doorbell.  
Here goes nothing.

Derek  
He’s standing on Lydia Martin’s doorstep, dressed in blue jeans and a grey shirt and sneakers just because he has no idea how to dress for tis, but he’s here. He has a bouquet of flowers because she’ll like them, right?  
‘’Hey,’’ Stiles opens the door, a small smile placed on her face.  
‘’Hey. Uh, these are for you,’’ he thrusts the flowers towards the younger woman, watching her take them in amusement.  
‘’Thanks, Derek. Um, we should get going-’’  
‘’Look at that, Lydia! Are little girl is all grown up!’’  
‘’I know, Allison,’’ Lydia pretended to sob.  
‘’Ha ha. You guys are hilarious,’’ Stiles deadpans, ‘’Come on, Derek.’’  
As he opens the door for her, he hears Lydia cry, ‘’Use protection!’’  
‘’It’s a little late for that now, isn’t it?,’’ he yells back, shuffling around the car and hopping into the driver’s side.  
The ride to the diner is quiet, but it’s nice. Peaceful. Easy, almost. With all of the time that they’ve spent after sleeping together just laying there, watching television or listening to music, they've learned that they don’t always need to feel the silence with their talking. It’s just… comfortable.  
Almost like they’re a real couple.  
He holds the door for her, despite her protests that she can do it herselfs. He reassures her that, yes, he knows that, and that she’d do the same for him.  
They slide into a booth, both glancing over the menu.  
The thing about Beacon Hills, though, is that it’s a pretty small town. Everyone know just about everyone else. So it’s a hot topic for gossip when the exonerated felon and the sheriff’s very young, very pregnant daughter are sitting at a table in the town’s most popular diner together.   
Crap.  
‘’That’s Sheriff Stilinski's daughter,’’ he can hear an older woman whispering form a few tables over, ‘’Odd girl, she is.’’  
‘’Who’s the man he’s with? Sure is handsome,’’ the man next to her speaks, only for the waiter to cut in.  
‘’Derek Hale,’’ she nods towards them, and it takes everything Derek has not to turn to glare at her, ‘’The sheriff must have no idea that she’s with him. Although, I heard he got her pregnant.’’  
‘’Good girl falls for the bad boy,’’ the older woman nods sagely, and Derek feels sick to his stomach, ‘’He’s probably only here because the Sheriff is making him take responsibilities for his mistakes. They should at least get married.’’  
Because it reminds him of a certain boy who fell for Kate Argent, and greatly regrets it to this day.  
‘’Hey, Stiles,’’ Derek begins, only to be cut off by their waiter arriving.  
Because he is Derek Hale and can never catch a break.  
‘’Danny!,’’ Stiles is beaming at the young man.  
‘’Stilinski,,’’ he fist bumps her, then nods a greeting toward Derek, ‘’What can I get for you, two?’’  
‘’I’ll have a cheeseburger and curly fries. And water,’’ she looks at Derek, ‘’See, I can eat healthy.’’  
‘’Whatever,’’ he rolls his eyes, ‘’I’ll have the same. Please, make sure hers is well done. It’s good for the baby.’’  
Danny nods, taking the menus and promising to be back with their waters soon.  
‘’There’s this really pretty blonde staring at the back of your head,’’ Stiles informs him, smiling when his eyes widen, ‘’Hey, it’s your own damn fault for being so attractive.’’  
‘’So you think I’m attractive,’’ he retorts with a smirk of his own, raising an eyebrow.  
‘’Wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t,’’ Stiles replies breezily, because she is Stiles Stilinski and being subtle isn’t really a strong suit of hers.  
He likes that about her.  
‘’Is it me, or is everyone staring,’’ she mutters, pulling her shirt self consciously.  
This is Stiles, and she doesn’t get insecure. Well, she does, but she hides it very well. Seeing her like this upsets him.  
‘’They are. Mostly at me,’’ he speaks carefully, ‘’They’re saying I probably used you and that your dad is making me be there for you.’’  
Something in her eyes soften, and he feels nauseated because he doesn’t want pity, he just wants her to understand that he needs her to trust him and to know that he wants to be here and that’s why he’s here.  
She has to get that.  
‘’I know that’s not true,’’ she speaks quietly, ‘’They just like to gossip. You just have to learn to ignore them. When my mom dies, they… they said a lot of stuff about my dad. I’d rather not get into it. Just… they don’t know you. Ignore them.’’  
It’s easier said than done, and he knows she knows that.  
‘’Besides,’’ she continues when Derek hesitates, ‘’We’re gonna have a damn cute baby. I mean, look at me! With your eyes and my cheekbones, that child is gonna be adorable.’’  
‘’You’re an idiot, Stiles.’’  
‘’And you loooooove it,’’ she pokes his hand with her finger, making him laugh.  
It’s still foreign to him,being able to genuinely laugh, but he doesn’t mind.  
Not when she’s the reason.  
Yes, he realizes that was cliche’. He just doesn’t care.  
He’s happy enough just enjoying this.

Sheriff Stilinski  
He’s heard the gossip, but he’s ignored it. Afterall, that’s what Stiles asked him to do, because she pretends not to care what everyone says about her,  
He can’t protect her forever, and that’s already been proven. He can, however, make this easy for her. Her life’s about to change, as is his.  
So if she needs just a little bit of normalcy, he can help with that.  
‘’I heard about your daughter,’’ a woman at the grocery store had to said the other night.  
John had kept his cool, replying easily with, ‘’She’s seventeen, and she and the dad are taking responsibility for their actions and for this baby. That’s more than I would have been ready to do at that age.’’  
With that, he had walked away,because his daughter is strong and intelligent and confident and beautiful and she has his support.  
He’s not too enthusiastic about the fact that she’s spending all of her time Derek Hale, though. Sometimes, he wonders if she'll reconsider putting the baby up for adoption. Because she’s only seventeen and she wants to go to NYU and seriously, what is going on with her and Derek?!  
He won’t say this, though, because she’s so much like her mother. She’ll do what she thinks is right, and she thinks keeping her baby is right. Her room is slowly getting filled with books and pamphlets, and she keeps up with all of her doctor’s appointments and such.  
She’s turning into a wonderful young woman, and he really thinks that he needs to tell her that more. So that she knows that, other than Claudia, she is the best thing that has ever happened to her. So that she knows that, even if Derek wasn’t there for her, if Scott and Lydia and Allison and whoever else she hangs out with abandoned her, she would still have him. That she should know he doesn't really mind the sound of little feet running through the house again. In fact, he’s kind of missed it.  
He glances at the picture of him and Stiles that never leaves his desk, taking on her first Christmas when Claudia had dressed her in a red dress and a matching bow and Stiles had been more interested in sleep than any presents they would have gotten her. It’s his favorite, because they’re both fast asleep on the couch with her in his arms, both mouths parted as they sleep on.  
Yeah. He could definitely get used to another baby in the house.

Stiles  
‘’I don’t understand why I can’t go. It’s not like I’m going to drink,’’ Stiles mumbles later on, when her dad thinks she’s at Lydia’s house but she’s really at Derek’s loft, working on her paper.  
It’s been weeks since they went on their date to the diner, since he dropped her back off at home with a kiss and a promise to call her soon. They’ve gone on a few group dates since then, but those don’t really count to her. She can’t be alone, can’t get to know him when she’s watching Lydia and Jackson insult each other’s dates, Isaac and Cora leave off on their own, Scott and Allison make out, and Erica makes catty remarks that Boyd tries his best not to laugh at.  
They’ve moved into the area where they are more than friends, but not quite dating, and where she wants to know exactly what they are.  
‘’Ahh, young love. Isn’t it fantastic?!’’  
‘’Peter, please. Shut up,’’ Derek sighs before looking back to Stiles, ‘’You and I both know how reckless high school parties can get, Stiles. I don’t want anything to happen to you, or to the baby.’’  
She looks up at him, shutting her laptop, abandoning her paper until this conversation is over, ‘’I won’t drink. I will stay out of trouble. I just want to have a fun night with my friends.’’  
She’s going to miss so much stuff next semester and next year, and she wants to still have some fun before the baby comes. Why can’t Derek see that?  
‘’It’s at Lydia’s house,’’ she pipes up.  
‘’Lydia,’’ Derek raises an eyebrow, ‘’Stiles, her parties always get of hand. I’m not telling you that you can’t go. I’m telling you that it’s a bad idea.’’  
‘’You act like you’re the one who’s pregnant in high school. I can’t play lacrosse, my teachers all think I’m going to fail, people are treating me like crap, and I have no idea what I’m doing!’’  
The loft is silent then, and Peter, actually being nice, excuses himself, walking up the stairs of the loft.  
‘’Listen to me,’’ Derek sits on the couch, but she ignores him, picking her laptop and pretending to focus on ehr paper and not him ,’’Stiles… they don't’ matter, Stiles.’’  
‘’Says the guy who was going to let me go through this alone.’’  
‘’And that was crappy of me, I admit. I’m here now, though, and I just want you to be safe. We’ve almost lost this baby so many times already. I just… I can’t...’’  
His voice cracks and it causes Stiles to look up at him. Derek’s staring at the wall across from them.  
‘’I care about you. I care about this baby. I want you both to be safe,’’ Derek finishes, nods, then looks at her, ‘’So if you go to this party, please, please be careful. Hang out with Boyd and Erica, or something, I guess. But, please, be careful.’’  
She continues typing a bit, then sighs, turning to him.  
‘’I guess you’re right. Things got out of hand at her birthday party last year, but… Look, how about we compromise? I won’t go to the party, but you and I are going to stay in and watch movies or something. I have a lot and I intend to show them to the baby once he or she is old enough.’’  
‘’Deal,’’ Derek grins slightly, shaking her hand before pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
He gives her time to work on her paper, leaving to get some things for the dinner he’s making. Cora and Isaac are going out with Lydia and Aiden, and Jackson and some senior girl, so they’ll have the whole loft to himself.  
‘’And where,’’ Peter begins, coming down the staircase, ‘’is my darling nephew?’’  
Except she forgot about Peter Hale.  
Ugh.  
‘’Your darling nephew went off to get dinner about half an hour ago,’’ she sighs, shutting down her laptop.  
The paper can wait. She’s got a massive headache, and Peter’s not going to make it any easier.   
‘’Good. I wanted to talk to you,’’ Peter plops down, arm on the back of the couch, ‘’Hi there.’’  
‘’You’re being a creep.’’  
He smirks, pushing some hair off of her face, ‘’Relax, I’m not hitting on you. Although I will admit you are beautiful, it’s clear that my nephew is quite taken with you.’’  
‘’Is he now,’’ she leans back on the couch, ‘’Why do you care, Peter? Since when do you care about anyone’s feelings but your own?’’  
‘’Since I’ve watched Derek get hurt time and time again by beautiful woman. He’s not as strong or as tough as he acts, Stiles,’’ Peter says, and there’s no doubting the sincerity in his voice.  
Except she does, because she doesn't really trust him.  
‘’I’m not Kate or Jennifer. Derek and I aren’t even really dating, not that it’s any of your business.’’  
‘’I see,’’ he makes a clicking noise with his mouth, ‘’I see he hasn’t told you about Paige.’’  
That gets her attention, as Peter knew it would.  
‘’Who’s Paige,’’ Stiles attempts to feign interest, and it’s obviously not working but she doesn’t care.  
‘’I should really let Derek tell you this,’’ Peter draws, ‘’But she was his first love.’’  
‘’I thought that was Kate.’’  
‘’No, it was Paige,’’ Peter shrugs, ‘’A girl he met back in high school.’’  
He’s standing then, walking over to a bookshelf and pulling out what looks like a yearbook before returning.  
‘’They met in high school. Hated each other at first. Then, one day, they were sneaking off and making out and claiming their love for eachother.’’  
There’s an irrational surge of jealousy that runs through her when he says that, and she can’t figure out why.  
‘’Ah, here we go,’’ Peter points to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
She’s very pretty, actually, and Stiles can admit that. She’s got these delicate features, this smile that seems to invite you in.  
It’s clear why Derek was physically attracted to her.  
‘’You know,’’ Peter speaks up, ‘’You do look a lot like her. No wonder he was into you.’’  
That thought makes her stomach turn, but she won’t let Peter know that.  
‘’Derek likes me because I’m hot, smart and funny. Now, if you’ll excuse me.’’  
She waddles away to the bathroom, ignoring the ringing in her ears and the way her heart hammers.  
‘’It’s okay,’’ she puts her stomach, speaking to her baby, ‘’It’s okay. Mommy’s not stressed. She’s just tired.’’  
It’s not the full truth, but it’s not a lie. All she knows is that she needs to calm down, at least for the baby.  
She doesn’t know how long she’s in the bathroom, but Peter is gone and Derek is cooking dinner when she comes out.   
‘’Hey, you okay,’’ Derek questions as he stirs the spaghetti sauce on the stove.  
‘’I’m fine. Your uncle was just being a creep. I can handle myself, though.’’  
Stiles wraps her arms around his waist, pressing into his back, and the whole thing is so normal and doesn’t scare the crap out of her.  
She calls that progress.  
‘’I know. That’s why I like you,’’ Derek reminds her, and she wonders what she was even insecure about in the first place.  
‘’Okay,’’ he turns the sauce off, placing a lid on the pot, ‘’Dinner’s done. So what do… Stiles...’’  
She’s pushing his shirt up, beaming when he turns to wrap his arms around her waist, ‘’I have other ideas.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ he raises his eyebrows in mock surprise, ‘’And what is that.’’  
With that, she brings his lips to hers, groaning into the kiss when Derek deepens it.  
Yes. This is definitely so right.  
And Stiles definitely knows what she wants now.

Derek  
‘’Ly-Lydia is going to kill me if you rip this shirt,’’ Stiles gasp as she removes her shirt, pushing his hands away.  
‘’I’d buy you another,’’ he trails kisses down her neck, working on getting his pants off.  
They’re alone, which has been rare for them lately. You can’t exactly have any private moments on group dates, or when your dad comes in to check on you every hour while you're home.  
‘’You’re gorgeous,’’ his hand cradles her stomach as he kisses her shoulder, ‘’So beautiful.’’  
She is. She may not be as graceful as the other girls and she may not always see it, but she is gorgeous. He’s always thought that.  
Even when she was nothing more to him than Scott McCall’s annoying friend.  
‘’You’re not too bad yourself,’’ she breathes out with a laugh when he pulls her closer, lying her back on the bed.  
And they lose themselves in their own world. 

‘’Derek,’’ she asks, and he feels her moving, rolling over to face him once they’ve caught their breath.  
‘’Hmmm,’’ he lets out, eyes still closed as he lies on his back.  
‘’What are we?’’  
That snaps him wide awake, and he’s searching her face for hints of sadness or regrets or, well, anything, really.  
‘’I like you. A lot,’’ she continues, not letting him speak, ‘’And I think you like me. Actually, I know you do. You wouldn’t have asked me out if you didn’t. I am not going to… I want to be more than friends. I want to date you. I don’t want to play with this, okay? And if you don’t want this, to date me, then fine. It’s fine. I just can’t do this anymore if that’s the case.’’  
Well, that was a surprise.   
‘’Stiles-’’  
‘’Because you’re hot and in your twenties and I’m sure that you could date anyone. I just think we're good together, and I just want this.’’  
He’s silent. They both are. And it’s not as comfortable as it usually is. It feels forced, almost, because they both want to break the silence, but they don’t know what to say,  
‘’I want you, too. This, I mean. I want,’’ he takes a deep breath, ‘’I want us to be a thing.’’  
‘’...Dude you sound like a cliche’ leading man in a teen movie.’’  
‘’Stiles, pay attention.’’  
‘’Fine. Yeah, I want you. This.’’  
His lips are on hers then, and he doesn’t care if the moment is cliche or overly emotional.   
‘’So I guess we’re dating now,’’ she smiles, dipping down to kiss him once more.  
‘’Are you sure about this,’’ Derek asks, ‘’You’re young. You could...’’  
Date some more, find someone better, find someone closer to your age.  
All of the things he wants to say but won’t.  
‘’I’m sure,’’she says seriously, ‘’We’re dating. We’re exclusive. I really want this. I’m willing to work on this, on us.’’  
‘’Relationships can be tricky. I’m just saying. They can be risky. People get hurt, Stiles.’’  
‘’I’m saying that it’s worth the risk, Derek.’’  
She says it like it’s so simple, and maybe it is. Maybe he just needs to stop thinking and let this work.  
‘’Derek, are you asking me all of this because you’re not ready? Do you want to give a serious relationship a try? Are you sure?’’  
There. The ball’s in his court now.  
His wolf is howling in despair, begging him to just say yes, because he knows that this, her, a relationship with Stiles, is all he wants.  
So when he opens his and claims, ‘’I’ve never wanted anything more, Stiles.’’  
It feels natural, like breathing.   
There’s no of lying or doubt or sarcasm, and that seems to be enough for Stiles.  
And it definitely is for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack bonding in the next chapter!


	21. Tough Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''This is his family now. He actually loves them, even if he does show it by yelling at them and constantly rolling his eyes. Boyd is calm and sure, and Derek likes that. It balances the feisty and confident Erica out. Allison is sweet she knows how to take care of herself and she doesn’t put up with his crap. Jackson, wow arrogant, is bluntly honest. That is a quality that he admires. Isaac is snarky and sarcastic and Derek wants to kick his ass every other day, but he knows what it’s like to lose both of your parents. He gets it, and feels a need to protect Isaac. Lydia’s easily the smartest, except for maybe Stiles, and she’s not afraid to let anyone know it anymore. Cora, well, she’s too much like Derek sometimes. She keeps him on his toes, and he can appreciate the strong and independent woman she's grown into. While Scott gets under his skin, there’s no denying that he’s a genuinely good guy.  
> Stiles: he’s still working through his feelings for her. He’s realized, and accepted, that his feelings aren’t going anywhere. He was getting tired of trying to act like he couldn’t see things between them changing. She’s smart and funny and loyal and beautiful.  
> Why the hell wouldn’t he want her?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of first love and heartbreak!

Stiles  
The new girl, Kira Yukimura, is really quiet. She sits next to Stiles in history, and they haven't had much time to talk. However, she doesn’t make fun of Stiles or speak badly about her, and she always offers to help her carry something, so she likes her.  
Which is how she ends up sharing her lunch with the girl as they wait for everyone else.  
It’s been a week since she and Derek became official, and she still hasn’t told anyone but Scott, who made a face similar to the one he got whenever he realized she was on her period.  
She wants to enjoy this time, the time where only they and Scott knows that they’ve decided to date. Once the pack knows, they’ll be lucky if they get any alone time anymore. Erica, Jackson, and of course Isaac will have snide remarks. Lydia and Allison will hound her for details. Cora will be all over Derek, asking why she wasn’t told first. Her dad will, most likely, shoot Derek. And Peter Hale is, well…  
He’s Peter Hale. Enough said.  
She needs someone to have a girl talk with. Allison and Scott are on a ‘’break’’, as Scott put it. Which means that Lydia is taking her side, and they are both sitting with Jackson, Danny, and Aiden at lunch. That brings their lunch table down to Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Kira and Stiles. She could always talk to Erica, but Erica is just… yeah, there is no way that Stiles is talking to her about anything if given the choice. Melissa is like a mom to her, but she is not going to talk about this with anyone who used to change her diapers.  
Kira’s nice, though. She sits with Stiles at lunch, and she doesn’t stare at her stomach and asks before she touches it.  
‘’Have you found out the sex of the baby,’’ Kira begins as she unpacks her lunch, setting her banana on the table next to her sandwich.  
‘’We haven’t decided if we want to know just yet,’’ Stiles picks the crusts off of her sandwich, because she knows that Boyd and Scott will eat it, because that’s their favorite part and she remembers for some reason.  
‘’Did I hear you imply that your man candy is picking you up from school,’’ Erica smirks, sliding into her seat as Boyd sits down.  
‘’How do you deal with her talking about other guys like that,’’ Kira blurts out, hiding behind her hair when Erica glares at her.  
‘’Erica, leave her alone, please,’’ Boyd gently teases, ‘’It’s alright, Kira. She’s blunt. Erica says what’s on her mind, and that’s one of the reasons that I love her. We just… we know we’re exclusive. We can flirt as much as we want, but there will be absolutely no cheating.’’  
‘’I mean, besides being totally drool-worthy Boyd treats me well. He actually notices me, and did before Derek bit me. It’s not the sexiness or the tight and short clothes that draw him in- it’s me.’’  
‘’Well, that was cavity inducing,’’ Isaac sets his tray down, plopping down at the end of the table as Scott takes his place next to Stiles.  
‘’How are you doing,’’ she wraps an arm around Scott, because he is her best friend and she hates seeing him hurt.  
‘’I’m fine,’’ he shrugs, trying as hard as he can not to look towards the table where Allison is sat, laughing at whatever Danny is saying.  
She knows how hard it can be, pretending like you don't have feelings for someone that you do. She and Derek danced around each other for what felt like forever. Somehow, though she got up the courage to make them happen,to make it real. And if Allison and Scott are meant to be, then they will be.  
Yes, she realizes how cliche’ she may sound, but her collection of romance movies have been keeping her company since Derek started working. He’s taking online and evening classes, too, so he’s constantly busy. Not that she really minds, because he’s doing it all for the baby.  
How can she complain about that?

Derek  
Derek Hale is attractive, and he knows it. Knows that people stare at him as he walks into a room, either out of curiosity, lust, or pure envy. He knows that his personality is crappy most of the time, but that people are willing to overlook it because he’s physically attractive.  
Derek Hale also knows how to flirt. The only woman he’s ever had trouble making you weak in the knees would be, well, Stiles. Since they’ve gotten together, he’s cut back on the flirting. Because he’s finally happy, truly and honestly content, and he’s not going to mess it up.  
Not knowingly, at least.  
So when he actually realizes that the woman who hired him as her personal trainer is flirting with him, he approaches it delicately.  
It’s not that Taylor, his client, isn’t attractive to him, because she is. She’s got the prettiest eyes and shiniest hair and, no, he’s not staring at her chest.  
It’s just that he’s in a committed relationship. Had this been a month or two ago, when he was barely sure what he and Stiles were, he would have jumped at the opportunity to so much as kiss her.  
Things have changed, though, and for the better. He’s not about to go and hurt Stiles.  
‘’You should stay for a while,’’ she smirks, wiping the sweat of of herself with a towel, bending over and giving Derek a good view of her cleavage.  
Had this been anytime last year, or even six months ago, he would have gawked at her. He definitely would have taken her up on her offer, and probably would have hooked up with Stiles or some random girl later in the day.  
Everything has changed now, though.  
‘’Actually, I have to go get my girlfriend from school,’’ Derek shrugs, ‘’Maybe next time.’’  
Absolutely not.  
‘’You’re girlfriend,’’ Taylor deadpans, ‘’Oh. Well. She’s drop-dead-gorgeous, I’m sure.’’  
‘’To me, she is,’’ Derek agrees, unscrewing the cap on his water ‘’We’ve got a lot to do before the baby comes. House-hunting and all that.’’  
‘’Oh, she’s pregnant,’’ Taylor nods, ‘’How’s the sex, Derek?’’  
He chokes on his water, staring at her with wide eyes, ‘’Excuse me?’’  
‘’When I was pregnant, I was insecure all of the time. It really affected my ex-boyfriend and my relationship. I’m just saying… if you can’t get what you want from her, then you can get it from me.’’  
‘’We’re done here,’’ Derek's gathering his things, pushing past her.  
He’s not going to stand here and let someone insult Stiles that way. Surem the playfully insult each other. And, yes, he knows that Stiles is more than capable of taking care of herself. She’s proven that time and time again.  
They’re mates, though, and that’s a bond that won’t break. He’s got her back just like she’s got his.  
‘’I’m one hundred percent faithful to her. I can’t let this happen. If you want more than a personal trainer, well, then you’ll just have to find a new personal trainer.’’  
Taylor fixes him with a childish pout, ‘’Come on. It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you. And she doesn't have to know.’’  
‘’Because nothing’s going to happen,’’ Derek speaks sternly, and he’s sure that he’s doing the right thing.  
‘’Huh,’’ Taylor purses her lips, ‘’Well, you’re a good guy. She should hold onto you. I’ll see you next week.’’  
With that, she saunters back into the house, leaving Derek completely confused.  
Not that he minds. The point is that he didn’t sleep with her. Because he doesn't want to hurt Stiles. He’s been hurt before and knows how crushing it can be.  
He vows never to put her through that.

Stiles  
She shudders as the ultrasound technician applies the cold gel to her stomach, squeezing Derek’s hand tighter as they wait.  
‘’So, Ms. Stilinski. You are about fifteen weeks along, correct?,’’ the technician, Deborah, questions.  
‘’Yes, about. Give or take a few days,’’ Stiles nods.  
She’s tried to keep count, really. Everything's just happening so quickly, and last month was pretty rough.  
Now, though, it’s November and the weather is changing and Stiles is definitely looking forward to Thanksgiving break.  
‘’Everything seems to be going well,’’ Deborah grins, showing them the baby on the monitor, ‘’So both mother and child are healthy. Would you like to know the sex?’’  
‘’I don’t know,’’ Stiles glances at Derek briefly, ‘’What do you think?’’  
‘’Whatever you want, Stiles.’’  
She sorta, kinda, really hates moments like this, when she’s asking him to be involved in a decision and he just passes all of it to her.  
‘’No, we’re going to wait,’’ Stiles shrugs, ‘’Thank you, though.’’  
The rest of the appointment goes smoothly, and Stiles and Derek make an appointment to come back next month, just before Christmas break.  
‘’Do you mind spending the night,’’ Derek speaks as soon as they’re in the car, driving towards the house.  
On Stiles and Lydia’s request, it’s ‘’Pack Movie Night’’. They see it as a way for the pack to spend time together and to bond. Derek sees it as a way of making sure they all stay out of trouble. Everyone else sees it as a free movie night complete with free food, because, ‘’Derek, you’re technically the host. And you're the adult. So you have to buy all of the food.’’  
Because Stiles always has to volunteer him, doesn’t she?  
‘’Don’t you have to do homework tonight?’’  
‘’I can do it during the movie. I haven’t spent any actual alone time with you. I miss you.’’  
‘’You miss the sex,’’ she jokes, ‘’Fine. Come over after dinner on Sunday.’’  
And it’s nice, she realizes, to be ‘’normal’’. To not worry about the fact that she’s going to be a mom before she’s 18. Some people can handle that, but she’s not sure if she’s one of those people.  
She just isn’t sure if she is one of them.  
‘’Hey, you know this is more than sex, right? Like… I really care about you, Stiles.’’  
This is hard for him. She knows that. Every time he’s trusted girl with his heart, it’s ended in heartbreak and destruction for him. She’s not like that, and she needs him to understand that.  
‘’I know. I mean, i did start out that way. Now, I think we genuinely sort of like each other.’’  
He laughs, and it’s a sound that she’s heard more and more from him, which is good. He didn’t even smile too much when they first met.  
She could get used to this.  
‘’Yeah. We genuinely, sort of like each other. Sometimes.’’  
Yeah. She’ll definitely get used to this.

Derek  
‘’Stiles, has the baby started kicking yet,’’ Lydia questions, settling down in Jackson’s lap.  
The movie’s been forgotten in favor of the pack sitting around,talking to each other and occasionally convince Derek to engage in whatever they’re talking about.  
‘’No. My doctor said that, since it’s my first pregnancy, I probably won’t feel the baby kick until I’m closer to twenty-five weeks.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ Allison begins, disappointed, ‘’I get to feel first, right?’’  
‘’Um, excuse me, but I’m her best friend,’’Scott teases, ‘’I think I could feel the baby kick first.’’  
‘’Well, you’re her best guy friend. I’m her best female friend. Therefore, I get to go first,’’ Lydia smiles sweetly, although her tone is anything but.  
‘’Or,’’ Boyd begins from where his head is resting in Erica’s lap, ‘’We let Stiles decide for herself.’’  
Yeah. Derek’s always liked Boyd.  
‘’It is her body, and it’s her baby,’’ Erica continues, ‘’Besides, don’t you think Derek should go first?’’  
He’s beginning to warm up to Erica, too.  
‘’Doesn’t the baby daddy get dibs or some shit?’’  
He likes her a bit less.  
‘’Oh come on,’’ Jackson groans, ‘’It’s a Friday night, and this is the way we’re going to spend it?’’  
‘’We are bonding as a pack,’’ Lydia snaps, ‘’Deal with it.’’  
‘’Wow,’’ Isaac raises an eyebrow, ‘’She told you.’’  
Cora snorts out a laugh, shifting closer to Erica, ‘’You guys are weird.’’  
Correction: Derek’s whole life is weird.  
And he’s getting more and more comfortable with it.  
Cora is sitting on the arm of the couch where Erica is, Boyd lying across it with his head in the blonde’s lap. Jackson and Lydia are curled up on the couch( because apparently they’re back on again) next to Stiles. Derek is sitting next to her, arm wrapped around her in protection. Allison is lying next to Isaac on the floor, and Scott is lounging in the chair across from the love seat. It’s the first time that they’ve all just spent time together as friends in a while.  
Derek’s not ashamed to admit that this is his family now. He actually loves them, even if he does show it by yelling at them and constantly rolling his eyes. Boyd is calm and sure, and Derek likes that. It balances the feisty and confident Erica out. Allison is so sweet, so helpful, but she knows how to take care of herself and she doesn’t put up with his crap. Jackson, wow arrogant, is bluntly honest. That is a quality that he admires. Isaac is snarky and sarcastic and Derek wants to kick his ass every other day, but he knows what it’s like to lose both of your parents. He gets it, and feels a need to protect Isaac. Lydia’s easily the smartest, except for maybe Stiles, and she’s not afraid to let anyone know it anymore. Cora, well, she’s too much like Derek sometimes. But she keeps him on his toes, and he can appreciate the strong and independent woman she's grown into. While Scott gets under his skin, there’s no denying that he’s a genuinely good guy.  
Then there’s Stiles, and he’s still working through his feelings for her. He’s realized, and accepted, that his feelings aren’t going anywhere. Honestly, he was getting tired of trying to act like he couldn’t see things between them changing. She’s smart and funny and loyal and beautiful.  
Why the hell wouldn’t he want her?  
Actually, she reminds him a lot of ...of Paige. Wow. It still hurts to think of her sometimes, but it’s getting easier.  
Stiles runs her fingers over Derek’s hair, and he smiles- genuinely smiles- up at her.  
‘’They’re idiots,’’ she mouths as the pack continues to argue over…. whatever it is they're arguing about now.  
They’re nosey and loud and pains in the butt.  
But they are family. So he’s not complaining.  
For the first time, he can say that he’s genuinely happy. Even if he knows it won’t last, because it rarely does for him, he can enjoy it while it does.  
So later, when everyone’s laughing and being louder than usual and making a mess with the popcorn and drinks, he doesn’t mind. Not really.  
Actually, he doesn’t mind at all.

Stiles  
Stiles hates when she has time to think, because she tends overthink things.  
Usually, that’s not a good thing.  
Stiles is confident, but she’s human. She gets insecure. She’s gained ten pounds during her pregnancy, and her clothes are getting tighter and tighter. Though she knows that Derek doesn’t like her because of her body. er doctor warned her that, as her body changes, she may feel insecure at moments.  
She didn’t expect her to hit her so hard, though. Now she finds herself wondering why Derek wants her. Kate and Jennifer both seemed to be similar- beautiful, smart, and confident.  
It’s moments like this when Stiles’ mind wanders back to Paige, and what attracted Derek to her in the first place. She knows that she has the same brown hair, same brown eyes as Paige did. And if Peter hadn’t put the thought in her head, she ever would have wondered if that’s why Derek’s with her in the first place: to replace the only girl he’d ever loved completely.  
‘’I’m so glad you’re letting me spend the night,’’ Derek groans, trailing kisses down Stiles’ jawline.  
He’s unbuttoning her shirt as they lounge across her bed, legs tangled together as his kisses move to her neck.  
‘’Derek,’’ Stiles breathes out, trying to keep her mind focused.  
Of course, that’s really hard to do when Derek brings her lips to his, kissing her senseless.  
‘’What,’’ he breathes out, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head.  
‘’Can we talk,’’she questions, because she has to get this off of her chest.  
‘’Now,’’ he nearly groans, pausing to look at her before leaning in and whispering in her ear, ‘’Can’t it wait?’’  
‘’N-no. It can’t,’’ she nearly decides against asking him the question, but pushes forward, ‘’It’s been eating at me for a while.’’  
With a sigh, Derek pulls his shirt back on and lies next to Stiles. She rolls onto her side to face him, fighting back a smile when he begins to trace patterns on her hip over the fabric of her pants.  
‘’What’s wrong,’’ Derek looks confused, ‘’Did I do something?’’  
‘’No. Well, not really. This is just a conversation that I really want to have, and I want you to be honest with me. One hundred percent, totally, completely honest. Can you do that?’’  
‘’Of course,’’ Derek begins, and Stiles can already tell he’ll regret that, ‘’Whatever you need.’’  
‘’Good,’’ she takes a deep breath, ready to begin, ‘’Derek… I want you to tell me about Paige.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get a chance, please check out my short, one chapter stories!


	22. Waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''It’s not that Derek’s voice is strict or raised or anything. That’s not what shuts her up.  
> It’s the way that he doesn’t even look at herm but rather thought her as he says it.’  
> ‘’Who the hell,’’ he speaks, eyes shifting to the wall behind her, ‘’Told you about her?’’  
> Okay. Yeah.  
> Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of parental loss and violence

Derek  
Derek freezes, moving back to stare at Stiles. He blinks. Once, twice, again.  
‘’What?,’’ he breathes out, ‘’What are you talking about?’’  
‘’You know,’’ Stiles sits up, pressing her back against the headboard, ‘’Paige? Your first love? Brown hair and brown eyes? You know, it’s almost disturbing how alike we look-’’  
‘’Stiles, shut up.’’

Stiles  
It’s not that Derek’s voice is strict or raised or anything. That’s not what shuts her up.  
It’s the way that he doesn’t even look at herm but rather thought her as he says it.’  
‘’Who the hell,’’ he speaks, eyes shifting to the wall behind her, ‘’Told you about her?’’  
Okay. Yeah.  
Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea afterall.

Derek  
‘’What? That has nothing to do with it. I’m not interrogating you or anything, Derek. I just want to know what happened-’’  
‘’And I asked you who asked you,’’ Derek grits out, eyes hardening.  
‘’That doesn’t even matter, Derek. I want to know about Paige. Didn’t we promise that we’d always be honest with each other?’’  
‘’I’m not going to talk about this with you, Stiles. It’s over, so let’s just drop it,’’ Derek moves, sitting on the edge of her bed, elbows rested on his knees, head rested in his hands, ‘’We’re just not going to talk about this.’’  
‘’Yes, we are, Derek. We are equals. And if we don’t have trust, then what’s the point of us dating,’’ Stiles scoffs, her anger getting the best of her, ‘’You promised me.’’  
‘’And you promised me that you’d never push me,’’ Derek snaps, ‘’And you are. You’re pushing me out of my comfort zone by trying to make me answer a question that I don’t feel comfortable with. You know else did that? Kate Argent.’’  
Stiles purses her lips, ‘’Alright, sour wolf. So I’m no better than Kate Argent?’’  
‘’Damn it, Stiles!,’’ Derek stands, reaching for his jacket, ‘’If you can’t accept the fact that I can’t talk to you about Paige, then we’re not going to work out.’’  
Stiles stares at him with a blank expression, but he can see something in her eyes change, ‘’Fine then, Derek. Get out.’’  
Well, he doesn’t need to be told twice.  
He’s halfway out the window when she speaks up, ‘’Peter told me, by the way. At least I answered your question.’’  
His mouth goes dry, and he’s seeing red, but he doesn’t respond to her, because he knows that’s what she wants.  
He just leaves.  
And he’ll only bring himself to regret it later. 

Stiles  
She doesn’t sleep well that night, getting one or two hours of sleep at the most. So she’s sluggish and grumpy when she gets to school, and Scott’s the only one that knows not to mess with her.  
Being friends since birth does have its advantages.  
‘’Hi,’’ Kira sits down next to Stiles, a bright smile on her face as usual.  
‘’Hey,’’ Stiles grins back tiredly.  
‘’So uh,’’ Kira begins, biting her lip, ‘’My parents said I could invite a friend over for Thanksgiving dinner. I wanted to know if you wanted to come.’’  
‘’Oh, uh, my dad actually has that day off. I was going to have dinner with him and the McCalls.’’  
And Cora and Isaac.  
Derek, too, if he pulls his head out of his ass.  
Lydia’s and Jackson’s families are celebrating together, along with Danny’s family, and Chris and Allison Argent. Boyd and Erica are both going to be out of town. Peter is just not invited.  
‘’Oh,’’ Kira blinks, ‘’Like, Scott McCall? Well, he and his mom could come, too. I’m sure my parents wouldn't mind. Scott’s a gentleman. They’ll appreciate that.’’  
Stiles raises an eyebrow in amusement, ‘’Do I detect a bit of a crush?’’  
‘’What,’’ Kira gasps, obviously caught, ‘’I don’t have a crush on anyone. Especially not Scott. He’s, yeah. He’s a friend. Just a friend. Just friends.’’  
‘’Right,’’ Stiles laughs, genuinely laughs, ‘’Dude, you’re transparent. It’s fine. He’s single. Go for it.’’  
‘’But-’’  
Kira doesn’t have time to speak before her dad’s coming in, ready to start the lesson.  
Thank goodness.

‘’Hey,’’ Stiles plops down next to Scott at lunch, ‘’What do you think about Kira?’’  
Scott turns to her, mouth full of his first bite of sandwich, mayonnaise on the corner of his mouth, ‘’What?’’  
How charming.  
‘’Cute,’’ Stiles says blankly, ‘’Here. You’re lucky you have me.’’  
She wipes the mayonnaise off his mouth as Boyd and Cora take a seat across from them, both staring at the two.  
‘’No wonder Isaac calls you the pack mom,’’ Boyd offers, ‘’You’re going to be a good mom.’’  
‘’Boyd, you are my absolute favorite. You can borrow my superhero movies anytime.’’  
‘’I’ve known you since we were babies!,’’ Scott splutters, ‘’You never even let me touch them! That’s not fair.’’  
‘’Life’s not fair, Scott.’’  
‘’Someone,’’ Erica rolls her eyes, ‘’Has obviously been spending too much time around baby daddy Derek Hale.’’  
‘’Wow, Erica, you’re so sweet,’’ Stiles deadpans, ‘’Really. It’s giving me a cavity.’’  
‘’You need to work on your sarcasm. It’s getting rusty,’’ Isaac muses, joining them, Kira trailing behind him.  
‘’I was going for dry humor. Damn. I guess it didn’t work,’’ Stiles shrugs, hand moving to rest on her stomach, ‘’I think at the next pack meeting, we should come up with baby name suggestions. I want Derek to be there.’’  
Derek’s still the dad, after all. Even if he is a gigantic pain in her ass.  
‘’I think you should name the baby Scott, but I’ll wait for the the official pack baby name session.’’  
‘’Seeing as how I’ll obviously be the godmother.’’  
‘’Hold on a second,Erica. Who told you that?’’  
‘’Isn’t it obvious,’’ she flips her hair, ‘’Lydia would spoil that kid rotten, and Allison would be far too sweet, and you’ve only known Kira a little while. Derek’s obviously going to pick Cora, so Stiles picks me. And Derek will probably pick Boyd as the godfather, whereas Scott will obviously be Stiles’ choice. So I’m that little bundle of joy’s godmother.’’  
Everyone, even Boyd, is gaping at her, and Erica snorts as she examines her nails.  
‘’Honestly, guys, I’m really smart.’’  
‘’This kid doesn’t even have a name,’’ Stiles groans, ‘’And you guys are already fighting over who gets to keep him or her if something happens to me and Derek.’’  
‘’This kid has badass parents,’’ Boyd speaks, ‘’So he or she will need a badass name.’’  
‘’Like Vernon.’’  
‘’Isaac, leave him alone.’’  
‘’Anyway,’’ Stiles pipes up, ‘’Since Erica and Boyd are going to be out of town, and everyone else is getting together, I think we should have our own little Thanksgiving dinner. Scott, Melissa, dad, me, Isaac, and the Hales and Kira’s family.’’  
Kira’s head snaps up, and she’s nodding frantically, ‘’I asked my dad after class. He said it would be fine. Of course you’re all welcome to come.’’  
‘’I’ll talk to Cora and Derek,’’ Isaac agrees, and it takes everything in Stiles not to wince.  
Right now, Isaac and Boyd and Erica are discussing some new comic book, and Kira and Scott are making polite conversation and she’s content to just stay here and let everything be nice and peaceful.  
While it lasts at least.

Derek  
Everything moves so quickly that he doesn’t really know how he got here.  
One minute, Peter is walking through the door of the loft. The next, Derek has him pinned against the wall and Cora is trying to make him let him go and he’s seeing red.  
‘’Why did you do that,’’ he growled, tightening his grip on Peter Hale’s shirt collar when the older man smirks.  
‘’What ever do you mean, dear nephew?’’  
‘’Don’t play stupid with me,’’ Derek yells, ‘’Why the hell did you tell Stiles about Paige?!’’  
Peter, ever the dramatic one, rolls his eyes, ‘’Oh, that. Well, I figured that she deserves to know, seeing as that’s who you’re using her to replace.’’  
‘’No one can replace Paige. I’m not trying to do that.’’  
‘’Ah, young love,’’ Peter sighs, ‘’Isn’t it wonderful.’’  
‘’Stay on topic. Why did you do that?’’  
‘’She deserved to know. Stiles is far too smart, far too clever, far too loyal to have you lead her on. You don’t even have real feelings for her. Your ‘feelings’ for her simply stem from the fact that she is your mate, and she is carrying your pup. But do you really love her?’’  
Derek’s grip loosens until he’s letting go, watching Peter fix his collar, ‘’Of course I do.’’  
‘’Then prove it to her,’’ Peter smiles, ‘’Before someone else does.’’  
Derek narrows his eyes, aware of Cora telling him to ‘’Stop being stupid and letting him get to you’’.  
‘’Stay the hell away from her.’’  
‘’Stiles can make up her own mind,’’ Peter hisses,’’And if you’re so afraid of listing Stiles, then get it together and go and talk to her.’’  
With a huff, Peter turns on his heel, exiting the loft and leaving Cora and Derek stunned.  
‘’Hm, Peter actually cares,’’ Cora nods, ‘’Maybe. That’s not the point now. You heard him. Go talk to her.’’  
‘’Can’t. I have class,’’ Derek turns towards his younger sister, ‘’I’ll talk to her later.’’  
Cora shrugs, obviously disinterested, ‘’Whatever you decide to do, it’s up to you. I’ll support you no matter what.’’  
She’s gone then, reading up the stairs and saying that she’s going to read until Isaac gets in from lacrosse practice.  
Derek thinks that she just doesn’t want to be around him. Not that he blames her.  
He doesn’t even want to be alone with his thoughts right now.

Stiles  
‘’Stiles? What the hell are you eating?’’  
She smiles around the bite of food, swallowing before answering her dad, ‘’I had such a craving. It’s a hotdog with marshmallows.’’  
‘’Yeah, okay,’’ he shakes his head, ‘’Your mom was the same way.’’  
It gets quiet for a moment, as it always does when one of them brings Claudia Stilinski up.  
‘’So,’’ Stiles chirps, ready for a distraction, ‘’What are you doing in the spare room? Why are there so many boxes in the hallway?’’  
‘’I decided that we should turn this into a nursery. What do you think about the color?’’  
It’s only then that she notices that the once beige room is now painted a soft baby blue color, and the window, doors and door frames have been painted white.  
‘’You did all of this?’’  
‘’Yes. Well, yes and no. Parrish, the new deputy, and Melissa painted it. Peter Hale did drop by-’’  
‘’P-Peter,’’ Stiles stutters, ‘’What the hell did he want?’’  
‘’Language, Stiles. He asked if there was anything he could do, so I told him I’d let him know if you or I need anything.’’  
Stiles opens her mouth, shuts it, and nods,’’Okay. I think we’ll be good though.’’  
Because Stiles doesn’t want Peter Hale the creeper wolf anywhere near her.  
‘’You shouldn’t be in here. I don’t want the paint fumes to get to you or the baby,’’ he gently pushes her backwards so that she leaves, and he closes the door behind them, ‘’Follow me. I have something else to show you.’’  
There are boxes lining a whole wall in his room, and he gestures towards the bed, urging for her to sit as he retrieves one, ‘’I know you’re gonna have a nursery at Derek’s house, but you’re going to be here during the weekdays, Stiles. At least until you graduate.’’  
With that said, he begins pulling out clothes.  
‘’I know you want to get a job, but I don’t know if that’s such a good idea with everything you have going on. We already have to look for you a new car. That being said, I wish that I had the money to give you everything you want.’’  
She hates these moments, the moments where he wonders just how well he’s raised a teenage girl on his own.  
‘’You’re the best, daddy. I couldn’t… you’ve given me everything I needed. We take care of eachother.’’  
He smiles sadly then, ringing a hand through his daughter's curly brown hair, and she knows he’s thinking how much she looks like her mother.  
‘’Anyway,’’ he pulls some more articles of clothing out of a box, ‘’I… I kept these after your mom died. We may not be able to afford brand new maternity clothes, but we can at least use some of this stuff.’’  
He pulls out a few items, like pants and dresses and shirts. Some aren’t her Style, but they were her mom’s. And she’ll take any connection to her that she can have.  
‘’She was so happy when she found out we were going to have you. Happy, surprised, and scared out of her mind, just like I was. I need you to know something, Stiles,’’ he places a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, ‘’You mean the world to me. Do you understand that?’’  
‘’I know, dad. You mean a lot to me, too.’’  
‘’I am so, so proud of you. You are growing into a wonderful young woman. This baby is going to be well take care of, because she or he’s going to have a fantastic mom.’’  
She’s not crying. Definitely not crying. The amount of crap she’s been dealing with and this picture perfect moment with her dad are not affecting her at all.  
Stop it.  
‘’Stiles? Are you crying?’’  
‘’No!,’’ she sobs out, ‘’Someone must be cutting onions or something!’’  
The sheriff lets out a breathy laugh before holding back the rest, ‘’Of course, honey. Whatever you say.’’  
John helps her get the boxes to her room, and she begins to hang them up, careful not to rip or snag any of them.  
When she’s finished with that, she looks to her phone, hoping to find a message from Isaac confirming their dinner plans. She has several unopened texts on her phone.

Kira  
Mom said it’s fine :) the more the merrier!

Isaac  
Cora’s in. Haven’t seen Derek

Scott  
Hey did you finish the homework? I need help

Scott  
Dude, pick up your phone

Scott  
Nevermind I’m coming over for dinner. Cool?

Scott  
I’m outside.

The doorbell rings, and Stiles rolls her eyes fondly.  
Asshole.

Soon, she, her dad and Scott are sitting around the dinner table eating the pizzas that Scott brought home.  
‘’So, Scott. You’re a wolf. That means that you can track things by scent, right?’’  
‘’Uh, yeah,’’ Scott nods, ‘’Wy? What’s wrong?’’  
‘’There’s this case for about eight years. The Tate Case. It was an apparent coyote attack.’’  
‘’Apparent,’’ Stiles raises an eyebrow, ‘’Elaborate?’’  
The sheriff goes into detail about the case, about how the found the bodies of the mother and of one little girl, but not the oldest daughter: Malia Tate.  
‘’I can't guarantee that I can help, but I’ll try,’’ Scott promises, because he is Scott McCall and he is a gentleman and always doing what he can to help others.  
Can you tell how proud Stiles is of her best friend?

They finish dinner,and her dad leaves for the station, and Scott and Stiles finish their homework.  
‘’Let me ask you something: have you been feeling… weird, lately?’’  
‘’I don’t know. I haven't been sleeping as much. When I do, it’s restless. What about you,’’ she leans back against her bed, hand on her ever growing baby bump.  
‘’Ot’s… I don’t know. I know Deaton said that we’d be affected forever after...’’ he trails off, ‘’It’s just unsettling. Like it’s not bad, it’s just...’’  
‘’Weird?’’  
‘’Yeah. I have to go pick mom up from work, since she let me use the car. Promise me, though, that if it gets worse you will call me? Or call Allison?’’  
‘’You’re overprotective,’’ Stiles shakes her head fondly, ‘’But of course. You do the same.’’  
Scott nods, smiling that crooked smile before hugging her and letting himself out.  
Yeah. She doesn’t know what she’d do without him.

Later that night, the bed dipping with someone’s weight startles her out of her sleep.  
‘’Relax,’’ Derek whispers, ‘’It’s just me.’’  
‘’Hmmm,’’ Stiles yawns, still facing away from Derek, ‘’What are you doing here?’’  
‘’I tried calling you a thousand times. You wouldn’t pick up. Was your phone off?’’  
‘’Duh.’’  
‘’Why?’’  
‘’Because you called a thousand times.’’  
She rolls over to face him, ‘’What are you doing here?’’  
‘’I came to make sure you’re okay,’’ Derek smiles, and no she doesn’t feel butterflies.  
She’s mad at him.  
‘’I’m still mad at you. You don’t get to act like everything is fine, because it isn’t.’’  
He sighs then, falling back onto her bed, ‘’Yeah, I knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.’’  
‘’Nothing about us is easy, Derek.’’  
She doesn’t realize how true that is until she says it.  
There’s an uncomfortable silence, and she’s about to kick him out of her house, or at least her bed, when Derek speaks.  
‘’Paige was my first love.’’  
‘’Yeah, I got that, Derek,’’ Stiles groans, ‘’I’m tired, Derek.’’  
Derek

‘’I used Kate as a distraction to get over her,and it failed miserably. I used Jennifer as a distraction to get over both of them, and look how well that worked out,’’ he ignores the woman next to him, laughing bitterly.  
‘’And you used me to get over all three of them? That’s shitty.’’  
‘’What’s shitty is just about everything that’s happened between us. I like you, Stiles. You are your own person. I am not trying to… I want you because I want you, Stiles. And, before you go there, it has nothing to do with the fact that you are pregnant with our baby or the fact that we slept together. It’s more than that. Do you understand?’’  
Stiles, as in Stiles Stilinski, is actually speechless, quiet as she nods in understanding.  
‘’Paige was… my polar opposite, I guess. I was the arrogant jock, she was the quiet musician. I know, we were a cliche’ high school sitcom. Anyway. it just sort of happened. It was first love: passionate, lustful, and we didn’t want it to end. You know?’’

Stiles  
She knows.  
She knows all too well.  
Derek  
‘’I’m not ready to tell you everything, but I can tell you this: Paige and I? We didn’t end well. I’m not… I can not lose you that way, I-’’ his voice cracks, and he absolutely hates how weak he feels right now.  
‘’Derek?’’  
He shakes his head, turning away from her, releasing shaky breaths. In and out. In and out.  
‘’Derek,’’ Stiles sits up, rubbing his back, ‘’It’s okay.’’  
‘’I need you to trust me,’’ he reveals.  
‘’Why? You don’t trust me,’’ Stiles blinks.  
‘’I do. I need you to trust me, though,’’ Derek admits, ‘’To know that I’m strong and can take care of you and our kid.’’  
‘’I can take care of myself and our kid just fine, Derek. And i can take care of you, too. We take care of each other. That’s how this works. You know that.’’  
He doesn’t speak, but he does nod to show that he acknowledges that he understands that.  
‘’So you understand when I say that I don’t want to talk about this because it’s painful? I And that I don’t want to lose you, Stiles?’’  
She nods, shifting so that she’s in his lap, straddling him and leaning her forehead against his and intertwining their fingers together, ‘’You’re okay. We’re going to be okay.’’  
A beat of silence, then she says, ‘’You wanna watch a movie.’’  
‘’No, you have terrible taste,’’ Derek quips back, fighting back a smirk at Stiles’ shocked face.  
‘’Really?!’’  
‘’Really,’’ he brings hand up to her face, ‘’Pressing a kiss to her lips.’’  
‘’Thank you, Stiles. You mean a lot to me.’’  
‘’Of course I do.’’  
‘’Never mind. I take it back.’’  
‘’You know,’’ she begins, suddenly somber, ‘’Relationships aren’t easy. This is scary for me, too. We just have to work for it, yeah?’’  
‘’Yeah… yeah. We’re worth it.’’  
‘’We sound so cliche’,’’ she giggles, ‘’Look at you, acting like the male lead in a romantic film.’’  
‘’Stiles?’’  
‘’Derek?’’  
‘’Shut up.’’  
Yeah. She thinks they’ll be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to drift back towards canon, but I did have to make some changes. Hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''‘’What are you staring at? Take a picture. It’ll last longer,’’ she’d said to him one day in her room while they’d waited for Danny.  
>  ‘’Sorry. You just remind me of someone I used to know.’'
> 
> Of course, that someone is Paige. But he’s not going to tell Stiles that. Not when they’re so new and he’s still so afraid of losing her. One day he’ll tell her. He promises.  
>  Promises. Tomorrow, he’s going to promise to be there for her. To be as honest with her as he can be. To promise that when one of them goes too far, hurts the other too much, he’s willing to work it out with her. He is going to promise to protect her…   
>  This time, though, he intends to keep that promise.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: death, underage flirting, and underage relationships.
> 
> pece87 helped with this!

Stiles  
‘’I don’t understand why I have to wear a tie.’’  
‘’Because Kira’s family dresses up for Thanksgiving. Now let me fix it, dad.’’  
To be honest, she’s not too thrilled about the dress that she’s wearing. Lydia requested (demanded) that Stiles go shopping with her, and asked (demanded) that she try on this dress. Then demanded that Stiles let her buy it for her.  
Which is how she ends up sitting on her couch, waiting for Derek, wearing a rust-colored dress, black tights and black boots.  
‘’So what time’s Derek getting here,’’ her dad asks, letting her straighten his tie  
‘’He should be here,’’ she’s interrupted by the doorbell, ‘’Right now.’’  
Stiles smooths out her dress, speed walking to the door to find Derek standing there, wearing black shoes and dressed in dark jeans, a blue button down, and a grey sweater vest.  
‘’Well, don’t you clean up nice.’’  
‘’Shut up, Stiles,’’ he rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
‘’Take it easy. My dad doesn’t exactly know we’re officially dating.’’  
‘’And why not?’’  
‘’He still wants to carry you to court for sleeping with me. The day I told him that you’re the dad, he wanted to arrest you. Let’s just give it some time, yeah?’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ Derek leans back, ‘’Of course.’’  
Perfect timing, too, because John enters the, house keys in hand.  
‘’Derek,’’ he nods towards the younger man.  
‘’Sherriff.’’  
‘’I guess you should start calling me John,’’ the Sheriff begins, obviously reluctant, ‘’We’re practically family now.’’  
Stiles can tell that it took a lot for her dad to be able to say that.  
And she loves him even more for it. 

Derek  
‘’So,’’ Derek begins as he helps Stiles with her coat, ‘’I need you not to be mad at me.’’  
She narrows her eyes when she turns to face him, arms folded over her chest, ‘’What did you do, Derek?’’  
‘’It’s not something bad,’’ Derek winces, ‘’But I think you’re going to be mad.’’  
‘’I hate to interrupt what is sure to be an intense lovers’ spat,’’ a familiar voice begins, ‘’But can we hurry this along? It would be rude of us to be late.’’  
Because Peter Hale couldn’t stay in the car like Derek told him to.  
‘’Peter,’’ John smiles, ‘’What a surprise.’’  
‘’Hello, Sheriff. It was so nice of you and Stiles to invite me.’’  
‘’Of course!,’’ John claps a hand on the man’s shoulder, ‘’So, did you…’’  
His voice trails off as he and Peter exit the house, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.  
‘’What the hell did you bring him for?!,’’ she hisses.  
‘’He told me your dad invited him!,’’ Derek mumbles, ‘’Look, he’s not going to do anything. And if he tries, Isaac and Scott and Cora and I are there. So just relax, okay.’’  
‘’Yeah, I’m gonna relax with creeper wolf around,’’ Stiles rolls her eyes, ‘’Okay, look: I know this isn’t your fault. I just want tonight to go well.’’  
For several reasons: it’s the first time that she and her dad are having dinner with anyone other than the anyone other than Scott, Derek, or Melissa. Kira likes Scott, Scott likes Kira, and she seriously needs him to stop moping about Allison already. Maybe, just maybe, Stiles would like to just sit down and have a nice dinner.  
‘’It’s going to be fine. I promise,’’ he presses a rather chaste kiss to her lips.  
‘’Hold on,’’ she playfully pouts, because apparently she knows how to flirt now,   
haven’t kissed you in two days, and that’s all I get? Unfair.’’  
Derek chuckled, leaning into whisper in her ear, warm breath washing over Stiles’ cool skin, ‘’Don’t worry: there’s more where that came from later.’’  
And, no, she doesn't’ blush. Because she is Stiles Stilinski and she is calm, cool, and  
collected.  
Maybe, someday, she’ll actually believe that.

The ride to Kira’s house isn’t so bad. Her dad and Peter keep up a constant stream of conversation in the backseat, about sports or whatever it is they talk about.  
‘’See,’’ Derek practically gloats, ‘’I told you it’s all going to be okay.’’  
‘’Mhm,’’ she smirks, ‘’But the night’s not over, Derek.’’  
She just needs it to go well.

‘’Stiles!,’’ Kira opens the door, dressed in a burgundy skirt and a white sweater, ‘’Come in!’’  
She ushers everyone into the house, nodding towards what Stiles assumes is the dining room, ‘’Scott and Ms. McCall are already here. I’ll take your coats-’’  
‘’It’s alright, darling,’’ Peter grins, turning on the charm as usual, ‘’I’ll take them. My name is Peter, by the way. Just show me where to put them….’’  
‘’Oh! Kira, my name is Kira,’’ she answers, flustered, ‘’Right. Um, you can take them down the hall, and to the second door on the left. Thank you.’’  
‘’It’s my pleasure,’’ Peter basically croons, and Stiles notices the wink he gives Kira.  
Ugh.  
‘’So, you’ve met Peter. I’m sorry about that, by the way. This is my dad,’’ Stiles smiled proudly at the Sheriff, ‘’And this is Derek.’’  
‘’Oh you’re boyfriend,’’ Kira gushes, confused when Stiles frantically shakes her head, ‘’Oh, I mean you’re friend. Who’s a boy. Boy friend.’’  
Smooth.  
‘’Right. Well, uh, can I use your bathroom?’’  
‘’Of course! It’s down the hall, second door on the left,’’ Kira directs Stiles, ‘’You two can follow me to the dining room.’’  
Stiles finishes up in the bathroom only to be caught by Peter.  
‘’Where is everyone,’’ he questions, adjusting the sleeves on his shirt.  
‘’In the dining room. It’s back that way,’’ Stiles nods, shifting to move past Peter.  
‘’You look beautiful, Stiles,’’ Peter compliments her, tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear, ‘’Positively radiant. You’re glowing.’’  
Her stomach is twisting, and she can’t tell if it’s a good r a bad thing.  
‘’Relax,’’ Peter scoffs, obviously sensing her discomfort, ‘’I’m simply complimenting the young woman who makes my nephew so…. happy.’’  
‘’I didn’t know that you were capable of enjoying other people’s happiness, Peter.’’  
‘’What can I say? I like you, Stiles. That’s why I’m so disappointed that you didn’t let em turn you into a wolf. That would have helped you. Especially now, seeing as you’re due to give birth in only about six months.’’  
She takes in a shaky breath before composing herself, ‘’What are you getting at, Peter?’’  
‘’I’m not getting at anything. I just think it was wise of Derek to realize what he had in front of him before someone else did.’’  
He’s walking ahead of her, practically gliding into the dining room, that's how graceful he is.  
Damn it, Stiles, no. This is Peter Hale, creeper wolf. Don’t think of him.  
Derek’s eyeing her when she enters the dining room, exchanging pleasantries with Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, Scott, and Melissa. Cora and Isaac are there now, too.  
‘’Whose jacket is that,’’ Stiles whispers to Derek, nodding to the seat next to hers.  
‘’His,’’ Derek speaks up, nodding towards the door.   
Her dad is entering with a man who can’t be much older than Stiles, maybe around Derek’s age.   
‘’Welcome! You must be Jordan. I’m Noshiko Yukimura,’’ Mrs. Yukimura begins.  
‘’Yes. It’s very nice to meet . You can call me Parrish, though, ma’am. Thank you.’’  
‘’Please,’’ Mr. Yukimura waves his hand, ‘’It’s the least we can do seeing as your family doesn’t live in Beacon Hills. My name’s Ken Yukimura.’’  
‘’This,’’ Stiles watches her dad place a hand on the young man’s shoulder, ‘’Is Jordan Parrish. This is Melissa McCall, Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale and Derek Hale.’’  
‘’It's nice meeting all of you,’’ Jordan greets as everyone says their ‘’hello’s’’, before turning his gaze to Stiles, ‘’And you must be the infamous Stiles Stilinski.’’  
‘’Guilty,’’ she shakes his hand as he offers it to her, ‘’I take it my dad has told you a lot about me.’’  
‘’Only good things,’’ John smiles.  
‘’O fcourse. I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you,’’ Stiles grins back, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
‘’So modest, too,’’ Jordan supplies.  
‘’Well, if everyone is here,’’ Noshiko begins, ‘’We can all take our seats.’’  
Ken sits at one end of the table, with Kira, Scott, Cora, and John one side. Noshiko is at the other end, with Peter, Jordan, Stiles, Derek and Isaac.  
The conversation is pleasant. Kira and Scott are talking, thank goodness. Because, yes, it is nie to see her best friend happy. Isaac is in conversation with Mr. Yukimura, her dad and Cora are talking to Melissa, and Peter- surprisingly- is being polite to Mrs. Yukimura.  
Which left Stiles, Parrish, and Derek.  
‘’So, Parrish,’’ Stiles begins, ‘’Uh, what kind of movies do you like?’’  
‘’Well, Stilinski,’’ he teases, ‘’I like action movies, but I’m a sucker for a good romantic movie, too.’’  
‘’Thank you! Like, nothing beats superhero movies!’’  
‘’Of course! Hey, have you seen…’’  
Which begins a conversation between her and Jordan that lasts nearly the entirety of dinner.  
This is nice: Peter flirts with Mrs. Yukimura, who shuts him down immediately, and Stiles has to hide her smirk behind her hand. Scott and Kira seem to really be hitting off, even planning to go to the double feature movie showing tomorrow with Cora and Isaac. Melissa and her dad are engaged in conversation with Ken, and Derek is, of course, silent.  
That’s nothing new for him, though.  
It isn’t until after dinner when Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Cora and Kira are clearing the table and doing dishes that Kira brings how odd Derek was behaving to Stiles’ attention.  
‘’Derek seemed a little off. I know you guys don’t want your dad to know that you are dating, but it seemed like it was really hard for him to contain his jealousy.’'  
‘’What are you talking about,’’ Stiles questions, rinsing another plate and passing it to Kira.  
‘’She’s right,’’ Cora chimes in, hoisting herself onto the counter, ‘’Derek’s not… he’s not as strong as he acts.’'  
‘’Please. He’s the toughest guy I know,’’ Isaac supplies helpfully.  
‘’When he has to be. You guys don’t know him the way I do. Well, maybe Scott does. He feels like he has to be the strong leader all of the time, even now that he and Scott are technically running the pack together. He feels like he always has to be the tough one.’'   
She never really thought about it that way. Granted, when they aren’t fighting or making out or having weirdly sweet moments, the playful banter is definitely there. He probably does still have his guard up So many walls up that Stiles can’t break down unless Derek absolutely wants her too.  
‘’I’ve had boyfriends before, but not too many,’’ Kira responds quietly, ‘’I just know that, if you’ve been hurt or you feel insecure, it can really damage your relationship.’'  
‘’Are you guys suggesting that Derek’s jealous? Of who, Parrish? Come on. He knows we’re exclusive. He knows that I don’t have feelings for Jordan.’'  
Does she find him attractive? Yes. But Stiles wants Derek, even if being with I’m is kind of difficult because they both want to love each other…  
But neither one of them wants to get hurt.  
‘’Take my advice,’’ Scott begins, putting away the last dish, ‘’When you don’t show someone how much you love them or care for them, when you take them for granted, well… someone else will.’'  
She knows it pains him to say that, knows that watching guys flirt with Allison rips the guy that’s been like a brother to her for years apart.  
For everything and that he is, Derek is really a good guy. She doesn’t want to do that to him.  
‘’I freaking hate it when you guys are right.’'  
‘’Get used to it, sweetheart,’’ Isaac jokes, because he’s obviously been spending too much time with Peter.

After all of the dinner dishes and food is put away, the teenagers join the adults in the living room, Stiles plopping down next to Derek and Jordan, ‘’Hey.’'  
‘’Hi,’’ Derek smiles rather fondly before going back to the conversation that he is having with John.  
‘’Stiles,’’ her dad begins sometimes later, ‘’You have an appointment tomorrow. Don’t you think that you should be getting home?’'  
‘’I can drive you, if you’d like,’’ Jordan offers, standing, keys in his hand.  
‘’Thank you, Jordan. That’s very kind of you. Stiles, what do you think? Derek’s already agreed to taking me by the station so I can pick up some papers, but he’s dropping Isaac, Peter and Cora off at home. I don’t want you out that late.’'  
She worries her bottomless between her teeth, caught between a rock and a hard place.  
‘’It’s no problem Stiles. Really,’’ Jordan smiles sweetly.  
‘’Your dad is right, Stiles. Go ahead. We’re probably going to stay a bit longer,’’ Derek assures her.  
‘’Alright. Thank you guys so much for having us. I’ll see everyone on Saturday.’'  
Goodbye’s are exchanged before Jordan is escorting Stile out to his car, opening the door for her before going around to the driver’s side once she is safely in.  
And the silence that follows is pure awkwardness.  
‘’I’m really sorry about tonight. Uh, it was just award. I’m not good around new people,’’ Jordan admits.  
‘’Oh, and here I thought that you were distracted by my beauty,’’ Stiles blinks, ‘’That was a joke.’'  
‘’Your dry sense of humor is almost as funny as your sarcasm,’’ Jordan offers, ‘’In all honesty, though, I think your dad was trying to set us up. I could have easily taken Sheriff Stilinski to the police station.’'  
Damn it, I should have figured that out,’’ she groans.  
Of course. Her dad really doesn’t like Derek. He practically gloats and gushes about Parrish, though. So why wouldn’t he rather Stiles date Jordan than Derek?  
‘’Your dad loves you,’’ Jordan quickly cuts in, ‘’Like, so much. He’s so proud of you. He knows that he can not control who you fall for, and I don’t think he wants to. I think that he just wants you to be with someone who will respect you and treat you well.’'  
‘’I already am,’’ Stiles seethes, ‘’This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell him about me and Derek.’'  
‘’Derek, huh? Well, that’s good. I see the way he looks at you,’’Jordan mumbles,a s if he is simply thinking out loud, ‘’Anyway, yeah. That’s all I wanted to say. We’re here, by the way.’'  
Stiles blinks once, twice, then looks at her house, ‘’Sorry. I spaced out.’'  
‘’Happens to me all the time.’'  
She highly doubts that, but she appreciates his effort to make her feel better.  
‘’I know I am overstepping my bounds here, but I think that you should tell your dad about you and Derek. I just… I just got out of a bad relationship and I am not sure I want to start all over again. Not yet.’'  
‘’I can see that,’’ Stiles comforts him, slipping out of the car, ‘’Thanks for the ride, Parrish. You know, I like you. I think you should stay around. I wanna keep you.’'  
He snorts in amusement, ‘’Goodbye, Stiles.’'  
He waits until she is in the house before pulling off, and she waits until he pulls off before locking the door and heading upstairs.  
She starts up her computer, changes into her pajamas and waits for Derek. She hears the car pulls up, hears her dad come in, hears the car pull off.   
Of course. It’s nearly midnight. Derek can’t just come in while her dad is awake. So she waits some more.  
And waits.  
And waits.  
Until the last thing she sees before her head hits the pillow and her eyes close is her dad cracking her door to check up on her.  
Then nothing but the feeling of herself succumbing to sleep.  
And the hope that she’ll get a good night’s sleep.

Of course she doesn’t. 

‘’Derek!,’’ she’s holding him, screaming as he bleeds, having been attacked by Gerard Argent, ‘’Derek! Please!’'  
‘’I’m sorry,’’ he coughs up, clutching her tighter.  
‘’Derek, why aren’t you healing?,’’ she’s sobbing now, holding tighter, pressing kisses to his face, ‘’Please, Derek! Don’t do this, don’t leave me.’'  
His eyes are closing, his heartbeat slowing, his breathing stopping.

And she’s waking in a cold sweat then, rubbing her stomach before clutching the sheets next to her, only to find the other side of the bed empty.  
She leans back, staring at the ceiling, wondering where Derek is.  
‘’It’s okay,’’ she tells her baby, rubbing her stomach, ‘’It’s okay. Daddy’s probably tired and slept at the loft.’'  
That’s the thought that quiets her thoughts and helps her get to sleep.

Derek  
He’s an ass sometimes. There. He said it.  
And before anyone begins, no. He is absolutely not jealous of Jordan. Yes, Jordan is handsome, But Stiles is loyal. She’s break it off whither if she wants to date someone else.  
It’s just that, for the first time in a long time, he’s questioning just how good he is for Stiles.  
He thought he and Paige were soulmates, and…  
Moving on.   
So when he crawls into bed with her, wrapping an arm around her sleeping form and laying his head on the pillow next to hers, it’s no surprise that he can’t fall asleep right away.  
He’s had nightmares about Paige before. They’re nothing new, only less frequent. I starts out the same way: he hears her scream, he watches her body reject it, listens to her beg him to help her. But he’s learned how to keep this buried inside himself, how to not show the pain.  
So when it’s Stiles that he’s suddenly holding in his arms, it’s no wonder that he wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.  
‘’Derek,’’ Stiles mumbles sleepily, ‘’Derek what’s wrong.’'  
He’s holding her closer, burying his face in her hair, sniffing, ‘’Shhh. Go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning.’'   
She grunts, yawns, then complies, ‘’I am still mad at you for being late.’'  
‘’I know.’'  
‘’You could have called me. You had me worried.’'  
‘’I’m sorry.’'  
‘’I’m going to yell at you in the morning.’'  
‘’Okay.’'  
‘’And-‘'  
‘’Stiles? Go the hell to sleep. I’m here. I’ve got you.’'  
He waits until her breathing evens out and she’s snoring before he relaxes, preparing himself for the fight that they are most definitely going to have.  
Because he needs to let her know that he was late because he needed to think. Because he’s decided, no, he’s still not ready to tell her everything about Paige, no just not yet. He knows it’s hurting Stiles, may hurt their relationship, but he’s not ready. And she’s confident. If he’s being shitty, she’s gonna tell him.  
That’s why he’s into her in the first place.

‘’What are you staring at? Take a picture. It’ll last longer,’’ she’d said to him one day in her room while they’d waited for Danny.  
‘’Sorry. You just remind me of someone I used to know.’'

Of course, that someone is Paige. But he’s not going to tell Stiles that. Not when they’re so new and he’s still so afraid of losing her. One day he’ll tell her. He promises.  
Promises. Tomorrow, he’s going to promise to be there for her. To be as honest with her as he can be. To promise that when one of them goes too far, hurts the other too much, he’s willing to work it out with her. He is going to promise to protect her…   
This time, though, he intends to keep that promise.


	24. Baby Names and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Honestly, that throws her a bit. A long as she’s known him, Derek’s never been so truthfully, bluntly honest with her. Even when he was telling the truth, he could sense that he was not telling her everything.   
>  ‘’Yeah,’’ he laughs even more bitterly, ‘’I’ve heard that before. From Kate. And Jennifer. And if I lose you the way I lost Paige…she never hurt me. Never meant to hurt me, at least. It still tears me up, though. Rips me apart.’’  
>  Oh. There it is.  
>  No. She doesn't have this aching feeling in her chest.  
>  Shut up.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of death and first heartbreak, and strong language.   
>  I know they are fighting a lot, but it will help when tis drift back towards canon more.

Derek  
‘’Der. Derek. Der-bear. Derek.’’  
‘’Stiles, what the hell do you want?’’  
‘’I want to talk to you,’’ she continues to poke his face with her finger, ‘’Derek, come on.’’  
‘’You’re a pain,’’ he groans, rolling over to face his girlfriend, ‘’What’s wrong?’’  
‘’What do you think about ‘Sterek’ as our couple name?’’  
He blinks, once, twice, again, ‘’Are you kidding me right now?’’  
She grins then, straddling his waist, ‘’Yeah. I just wanted to get your full attention. I do want to talk to you.’’  
‘’About what? You need to get ready. Your appointment is in an hour and a half.’’  
‘’I’ve been thinking.’’  
‘’Oh boy, that’s not good,’’ Derek smirks when she smacks his arm, ‘’What’s on your mind?’’  
‘’I’m really sorry about last night. I guess I should have paid attention to you and Jordan, but you should have called me and said that you were going to be late. I worry about you, sourwolf.’’  
‘’Please stop calling me that,’’ Derek takes her hand, ‘’I’m not jealous of Jordan. I just… you are only seventeen Stiles. And I’m your first boyfriend-’’  
‘’Pretty sure you were my first everything,’’ she frowns, ‘’And that means something to me, Derek. You were my first real kiss, my first time, and-’’  
‘’Your second boyfriend. From what I saw, you were pretty into it when you and Jackson were together.’’  
‘’That wasn’t anything… damn it, why do you always do this,’’ she pulls away, scrambling off of his waist and sitting beside him, ‘’Why are you always seeing the negative, Derek?’’

Stiles  
She guess she knows why. That’s all he does. Because every time he thinks that he can be happy, it’s ripped away from him.   
‘’I don’t want you to regret this one day, Stiles. I… you have no idea what this means to me. You are my mate. I can’t stand the thought of you waking up one day and deciding that you don’t want this. You’re too young-’’  
‘’Don’t,’’ she cuts her boyfriend off, ‘’tell me that I’m too young. I know what I want, Derek. Right now, I just want you to be honest with me.’’  
‘’Honesty,’’ he laughs bitterly, ‘’That’s what you want? Okay. Fine. We used each other, Stiles. And then you ended up getting pregnant, and then all of a sudden we were dating-’’  
‘’Because we both wanted this. At least that's what I thought. Seriously, why can’t you just accept the fact that we could be good together?!’’  
‘’Because I don’t want to see you get hurt, Stiles. I don’t want to hurt you!,’’ he growls, taking her by the shoulders, ‘’Do you seriously not understand that.’’  
‘’Damn it, Derek! I can't take care of myself! I’ve been taking care of my dad since my mom died, of myself since she died, and of Scott since forever! I can handle this,’’ she lets out a shaky breath as Derek does the same, ‘’Or is it that I’m suddenly ‘’not good enough’’ for you?’’  
‘’Stop.’’  
‘’Is that it? Because I’m not a freaking models like the girls in your classes or the women that hire you as their personal trainers?,’’  
‘’Stiles,’’ Derek grits out, ‘’Stop. It.’’  
‘’Because I’m beautiful, Derek. I just know what people say when the see us together. Aside from calling me a ‘slut’ and a ‘whore’, I have a bunch of girls asking me what you even see in me,’’ she doesn’t realize she’s crying until the tears hit her arms, ‘’So if that’s what this is about, than I deserve better. Let’s just break up if you don’t want to do this. But don’t keep leading me on, Derek.’’

Derek  
That hurts. It causes him actual physical pain, the thought of not being with her this way. Because even though he knows that she can’t fully understand what this is to him, what her being his mate means to him, he doesn’t want to let her go. Call him selfish, or say that his feelings for her are far too strong, but it’s the truth.  
At least he can admit that.  
‘’Do you not trust me,’’ Stiles carries on, ‘’Is that it?’’  
‘’I trust you more than anyone,’’ he speaks truthfully, ‘’I do.’’  
‘’Then tell me what’s going on, Derek.’’  
‘’I’m afraid of getting hurt again.’’

Stiles  
Honestly, that throws her a bit. A long as she’s known him, Derek’s never been so truthfully, bluntly honest with her. Even when he was telling the truth, he could sense that he was not telling her everything.   
‘’I’m not going to hurt you, Derek.’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ he laughs even more bitterly, ‘’I’ve heard that before. From Kate. And Jennifer. And if I lose you the way I lost Paige…she never hurt me. Never meant to hurt me, at least. It still tears me up, though. Rips me apart.’’  
Oh. There it is.  
No. She doesn't have this aching feeling in her chest.  
Shut up.

Derek  
Derek can’t handle that. And he knows that he can’t. Because Stiles is smart and brave and beautiful and loving and loyal and clever and a smartass and is every bit of fascinating and wonderful as Paige was…  
But the bond is different. Derek is always going to have feelings for her, as she was his first love. It’s just that the love that he felt for her and the love that he feels for Stiles are completely different, and yet they are both wonderful and passionate.  
Yeah. He’s still trying to figure that out himself.  
"I can promise I won't be like Jennifer,’’ Stiles begins after a few minutes of painful silence, ‘’ that I won't lie to you the way that she did. I can say I won't be like Kate, that I'll never hurt you the way she did. But for you to ask me to be like Paige? That isn't fair, because you'll never love me like you loved her. That's fine, because we're mates, I guess, but she was your first love. I'm not her, though, derek. This is going to be complicated and messy and unpredictable. Do you want this? Yes, or no.’’  
Because she’s going to be fine, either way. She can handle this. She takes care of everything else that life throws at her, doesn’t she?  
She’s just rather be doing it with Derek. And she’s not afraid to admit that.

Derek  
‘’Don’t want you to be like Paige. Just want you. Want to know you’re okay,’’ he reassures her.  
‘’Then trust me. Otherwise, this won’t work out,’’ she speaks firmly, clearly, ‘’I’m not going to put up with it. I deserve better. We both do.’’  
She’s right. Of course she is.  
‘’Okay. Yeah. I can do that.’’  
‘’Good. Because I kinda wanna make out with you now,’’ Stiles admits, pressing a kiss to Derek’s jaw line, ‘’A lot.’’  
‘’Way to ruin the mood, Stilinski,’’ Derek brings her lips to his, pulling her closer.  
Her baby bump is in between them, and he’s cradling it gently before moving his hands to her hips, pulling her close as he possibly can.  
‘’Stiles,’’ he presses more kisses to her neck, ‘’You do still have your appointment.’’  
She groans dramatically, but begrudgingly goes to get ready.  
And everything goes back to normal for them.  
Well, as normal as things can be for Stiles and Derek.

Stiles  
‘’Deaton, am I gonna have puppies?’’  
‘’Excuse me?’’

She’s sitting in the waiting room of the veterinary clinic as he cleans, waiting for Scott to grab his things so that they can leave.

‘’Am I gonna have puppies, Deaton,’’ she says with genuine sincerity, ‘’Like am I literally gonna give birth to Derek’s and my little werewolf puppies?’’  
‘’Stiles, no,’’ he shakes his head, ‘’Where did that… I don’t want to know.’’  
‘’Well it’s not something I could ask my doctor,’’ she shrugs.  
Deaton’s been really helpful. Seeing as he’s getting a new car, he’s offered to sell her his old one. And he’s given her number in case she needs any help or has any questions.  
Side note: she’s got plenty of questions. He hasn’t complained once.  
‘’I’m all nervous and stuff. I’ve been having these nightmares-’’  
‘’Nightmares,’’ Deaton’s brow furrows, ‘’Really?’’  
‘’Yeah. And both Scott and Allison are feeling weird, too. It’s like...like-’’  
‘’Like that darkness around your heart I warned you about.’’  
‘’Yeah. I’m barely sleeping,’’ she begins to count off on her feelings, ‘’I’ve just been feeling really… I don’t know. I’m fighting with Derek a lot, too.’’  
‘’That’s not unusual.’’  
‘’Like more than usual, Deaton,’’ she clarifies, because,well, he’s got a point, ‘’It’s weird. I’m the one picking the fights,I just…’’  
‘’While I don’t the fighting has anything to do with what happened, I am interested in what happened. So, that being said, if you have any questions or it gets worse, then I want you or Scott or Allison to contact me. Alright?’’  
‘’Alright,’’ she agrees as Scott turns the corner, ‘’Hey, bro. Ready to go?’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ he turns to Deaton, ‘’I’ll see you later.’’  
Deaton says goodbye to both Stiles and Scott, and they make their way to Stiles’ jeep before heading to Derek’s loft.

‘’You okay,’’ Scott questions his best friend when she nods for the upteenth time.  
‘’I’m fine. Derek came over, but I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep-’’  
‘’I don’t want to know about your sex life, Stiles!’’  
‘’And I don’t want you to know! This wasn’t even going there! Ugh, you’re a pain, Scott McCall,’’ she teases, laughing when he sticks his tongue out of her.  
Because in the course of their seventeen year friendship, nothing has really changed. jerl  
And she’s just grateful that at least one thing hasn’t.

‘’Okay, the official pack baby-naming session begins. Go.’’  
‘’Peter.’’  
‘’Hell no.’’  
She’s gathered Derek, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Isaac, Cora, Allison, Lydia and Jackson at Derek’s loft for this. Peter’s just there even though nobody wants him to be. Because he’s Peter. And he’s a jerk.  
‘’What about Marie if it’s a girl, Jordan if it’s a boy,’’ Allison questions, leaning back against the couch, head on a pillow.  
‘’I like Marie. Maybe Jordan,’’ Derek shrugs, because, yes, Stiles wants him to be involved in this just like she is.  
‘’What about Erica for a girl, and Eric for a boy,’’ Erica suggests, a sarcastic glint to her voice.  
‘’Yeah, I’m gonna name the kid after the most annoying person I know.’’  
‘’I am wounded, Stiles,’’ Jackson speaks up, ‘’You don’t think that I’m the most annoying person that you know?’’  
‘’Not today, sweetheart,’’ she flips her hair over her shoulder in a vague impression of Lydia,causing Scott to snort with laughter.  
‘’Ugh, Stilinski. Please don't ever call me ‘sweetheart’ again. Let’s just act like the weeks that we were dating never even happened.’’  
Oh, wow, he’s such a catch. How did she ever let him go?  
‘’So far,’’ Derek breaks the tension, ‘’We have Erica, Eric, and Marie.’’  
‘’The kid needs a kick ass name,’’ Scott pipes up, because he totally gets Stiles, ‘’Like ‘Scott’.’’  
‘’Um… no,’’ Derek shakes his head, ‘’Maybe John. I like that.’’  
No, those aren’t butterflies in Stiles’ stomach.   
‘’Really? Because I like Claudia. Or Talia,’’ she nods, staring into his eyes.  
‘’Maybe as a middle name, you know,’’ Boyd suggests, ‘’So the baby could have his or her own first name, but still pay tribute to your parents.’’  
Stiles changes her name. Boyd is her new favorite.  
‘’I like the name ‘Aria’,’’ Lydia shrugs, examining perfectly manicured nails, ‘’Aria Claudia Hale.’’  
‘’Or Aria Talia Hale,’’ Derek muses, writing the names down, ‘’I like that.’’  
‘’Still think the baby should be named ‘Scott’.’’  
‘’Next person that suggests my child is named after them is out of themselves gets no more suggestions,’’ Stiles glares.  
Yeah. That shuts them up.

Two hours later, they’ve only written down five names in the girl's column, and seven in the boys: Claudia, Talia, Laura, Aria, and Riley in the girls’, and Daniel, Tyler, John, Scott ( to shut him up), Eric, Derek, and Eli.  
She’s lounging across the bed she’s been in with him so many times, her bed, listening to Derek tell her about the house he looked at the other day.  
‘’It’s got five bedrooms: yours and mine, the baby’s, Cora’s, Isaac’s, and a guest room for when people from the pack sleep over.’’  
‘’And you want this one?’’  
‘’I want to know what you think,’’ Derek plops down on the bed next to her, cradling her stomach, ‘’Were dying, and we’re starting a family. We need to make some decisions together.’’  
She rubs her stomach, which is exposed as she’s pushed her shirt up a bit, ‘’This is surreal, isn’t it?’’  
She’s had mixed feelings about it. She still does, but she truly loves her baby. This little life growing inside of ehr means the world to her. She’s got a year and a half of school left, and she plans to go to college, but, ‘’I’m not sure I’m ready to be a mom, but I want to try.’’  
‘’You’re not alone,’’Derek reminds her, ‘’I love this baby. I am right here for you and her.’’  
It’s all so sweet and romantic and, sure, maybe a bit cliche’, but it’s so genuine at the same time.  
‘’After everything that’s happened, we could use some good for us,’’ she sighs, moving closer, head on her boyfriend’s chest.  
Yeah. She could stay like this all day.

Derek  
He could stay like this all day.  
‘’So we’ll go look at the house on Tuesday,’’ he confirms, ‘’And we’ll take everyone with us.’’  
After all, they are his family now. They spend enough time at his place that they should have some say.  
‘’Good,’’ Stiles mumbles, yawning, ‘’You’re warm.’’  
‘’Don’t you mean, ‘hot’?’’  
‘’I take back every compliment that I have ever given you, Derek?’’  
‘’Oh, but they’re so few already.’’   
This is nice. It’s so them and it’s painfully authentic and he doesn't know why it took them so long to figure out that they’re meant to be together.  
Because he already feels like he’s been waiting forever.  
‘’Hey, Dere? Derek? Dereleek,’’ she's mumbling sleepily, one arm thrown across him and the other tucked underneath her head.  
‘’What, babe,’’ he breahtes out, breath washing over Stiles’ face.  
No, it doesn't make him smirk when she shivers.  
‘’Stay? With me?’’  
He knows she’s asking for more than for him to stay until s’s asleep. It’s a question of commitment really.  
One he already knows the answer too.

Stiles  
‘’Yeah. I’ll be here when you wake up. Of course I will.’’  
She vaguely registers him saying those words, but it doesn’t matter. Because she is warm and safe and so, so very happy. Now she gets why Allison and Scott were so obsessed with each other. Why Lydia and Jackson keep finding themselves together. Hell, she even thinks that she’s positive that her dad is how her dad felt about her mom.  
She’s almost very certain that this is love.  
‘’Good,’’ she mumbles, already half asleep, ‘’Good. Love you.’’  
And, with that, she’s falling fast asleep, oblivious to the world around her.

Derek  
Well. That was unexpected.   
Honestly, they've been dating not even a month yet. And the girl’s telling him she loves him. Still, they have known eachother for over a year now. He knows he must have fallen for her somewhere in that time. Alright, he knows he has. And, hey, she is asleep and she does say that to nearly everyone in the pack on a regular basis. This, though, is different.  
Because he really wants to sort out his feelings for er, as all he knows right now is how strong his feelings are. He’s not sure if he loves her the way he thinks that she loves him, but he’s almost certain that he does.  
It scares the crap out of him.

He’s had his heart broken before, and he promised he’d never be so willing to fall in love again the next time. But here he is,a nd he didn't even realize he was falling. Even when he knew he was falling for her, he didn’t want to admit that it could be love. Because the only person he’s ever loved this way- completely- is Paige. And that was so long ago yet it seems as if it just happens.  
Crap. He loves her.  
That thought is terrifying, because he's not sure he wants to be vulnerable. Not sure he wants her to remember that she even told him that she loves him so early in the relationship.  
There’s no use thinking about it now, though. Stiles is asleep. She’ll probably wake in the middle of the night, and he’ll lull her back to sleep. Stiles probably won’t remember what she said until the morning.  
That’s when he'll deal with this. When they’ll talk as they rush around and get ready for their busy days. Or, later, when the Sheriff goes to work and they've got the house to themselves again.  
Yeah. That’s what he’ll do.  
Tonight, he just needs to think.  
Even though he’s already faintly sure of what he wants to say.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone,  
I have decided that I am going to delete most of the chapters in this story and start from the beginning. It is not following my original design, and I would like to get it back on track now that I seem to have more time to write. I'm really sorry, but I want to do my best. And I do not think that this is it.


	26. Getting Ready part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he makes it to his apartment, he finds Stiles there, eating…  
>  ‘’Stiles? What are you eating?’’  
>  ‘’A burrito,’’ she shrugs, taking another bite, ‘’And pickles and ice cream.’’  
>  Yeah. He’s not even going to ask anymore.  
>  ‘’What’s all that,’’ she says in between mouthful of food.  
>  ‘’Chew your food, Stiles. And I bought some stuff for the the baby,’’ Derek tells her, setting the bags and letting her examine thing  
>  ‘’You’re really ready for all this, huh,’’ Stiles asks, staring at him with whiskey colored eyes.  
>  ‘’Not in the slightest,’’ Derek laughs ,’’But I care about you. A lot. And I care about this baby. A lot. So, I am taking responsibility.’’  
>  Even if he is scared just as shirtless as she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Unplanned pregnancy, mentions of bullying, mentions of morning sickness.

Stiles  
‘’Stupid morning sickness is back. Stupid swollen ankles. I’m not even that pregnant yet and my stupid back hurts. Stupid cravings. Stupid… stupid.’’  
‘’Stiles, what are you complaining about?’’  
Stiles looks up from the bowl of oatmeal that she’d been previously staring… okay, glaring at. Her dad is looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Scott is looking at her with half a piece of toast hanging out his mouth.  
Wow. Scott is such a catch. How did she never see it before?  
Well. At least the morning sickness has’t affected her sarcasm.   
It’s the Monday after Thanksgiving, and Stiles is dreading going to school. The little break from judgmental eyes and snide remarks was much welcomed.  
‘’I can’t go to school today. I’m sick,’’ Stiles fakes coughs, dropping her spoon back into her oatmeal.  
‘’Sick? From what?,’’ Scott asks in between bites of his own oatmeal.  
Because, seriously, he is always at her house eating.  
‘’Of people,’’ she groans, pushing her curls off of her forehead, ‘’I don’t want to deal with the stars and glares today.’’  
‘’Stiles,’’ her dad sighs, putting his paper away, and she can truly see how tired she is, ‘’I know it’s difficult. More difficult than I could ever imagine you can’t afford to miss school. You will already have to miss so much when the baby is born.’’  
‘’He’s right, Stiles,’’ Scott pops up, ‘’You are tougher than them. You’ve got this, Stilinski!’’  
‘’Scott, you should be a motivational speaker,’’ Stiles tells him, because Scott McCall is her all-time best friend in the world, and he would make a fantastic motivational speaker.  
A motivational speaker with jelly smeared on the corner of his lips, but she digresses.  
‘’We’d better get going. We don’t want to be late for another day of higher education,’’ Stiles pushes away from the table, standing and grabbing hr backpack, ‘’Later, dad.’’  
‘’Later, kiddo,’’ her dad high fives her as she walks out, Scott trailing along behind her.  
Her jeep is a piece of crap, but it’s her piece of crap. And it gets them to school on time with no issue.  
Even though she wouldn't have minded being fifteen or twenty or sixty minutes late.  
And, just as she predicted, eyes are on her stomach as soon as she walks through the door. Scott, being Scott, puts a protective arm around her shoulder as he walks her towards her locker.  
‘’If you need me, just call me. I’ve gotta go get my books now. I’ll see you in class,’’ Scott tells her, pressing a friendly kiss to her hair before scampering away.  
She really, really loves him.  
In the most platonic way, of course.  
It’s when Stiles is putting her books away and getting her notebooks and folders for her first class that Lydia saunters over.  
‘’What theme do you want for your baby shower?’’  
Stiles blinks at her strawberry-blonde haired friend, once, twice, again.  
‘’My what now?’  
‘’Your baby shower,’’ Lydia slams Stiles’ locker shut with a flourish, looping her arm through Stiles’ and walking with her down the hall.  
Actually, Lydia is walking. Strutting like a model on the runway, really. Stiles is awkwardly trudging/sort of waddling her way along.  
‘’We’ve discussed this, Stiles. No godchild of mine is going to not have a fabulous baby shower.’’  
‘’I must’ve missed the part where I made you the godmother.’’  
‘’You must’ve missed the part where I’m doing you a favor, so shut up.’’  
This baby can not come soon enough.

 

Derek  
Derek Hale is a good looking guy. And he’s muscular. He’s a bit intimidating, too, since he ever so rarely smiles.  
So he feels a bit… out of place when he is standing in the middle of the baby aisle at a small boutique located in Beacon Heights.  
‘’Can I help you, sir,’’ a young lady, no more than 4’6 or so, asks him, and he drops the bright yellow onesie that he was holding.  
‘’Please…’’ he glances at her nametag, ‘’Amber.’’  
‘’What are you looking for, exactly,’’ the girl asks, picking up the onesie.  
‘’I’m… I am pretty new to all of this. I’m a first time dad,’’ Derek admits.  
‘’Well,’’ the girl, Amber, chirps, ‘’I can help you out.’’  
She hands him a bag, telling him to follow her.  
Before Derek knows it, he has newborn baby clothes, parenting books, baby books, diapers, bibs, and a headache.  
Amber rings him up, neatly placing his items in bags before handing them to him.  
‘’No need to be so nervous,’’ she tells him, looking at him with big eyes, ‘’I was nervous with my first baby, too. It gets easier.’’  
He’s heard that before. But babies are so small and so helpless and so… fragile.  
He’s not sure what to make of that.   
‘’Thanks,’’ he tells her awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.  
And Derek Hale is never awkward.  
‘’Look, I know I don’t know you. And you can’t be that much older than I am. But here,’’ Amber jots something down on a slip of paper, ‘’This is the number and address for the birthing and parenting class I went to. It’s a great place to go for your first baby.’’  
Derek’s not used to kindness from people just because they want to be… kind. Typically when someone does something nice for him, it’s because he’s so good-looking.  
So this kind of throws him for a bit.  
‘’And here is a number for your girlfriend. It’s a teen mom support group. There’s also my number, in case you guys need anything,’’ Amber grins ,’’I wish I’d had this support when I was going through it.’’  
After thanking Amber profusely, Derek leaves, carefully placing his bags into his car and driving back to Beacon Hills.  
When he makes it to the Stilinski household, he finds Stiles there, eating…  
‘’Stiles? What are you eating?’’  
‘’A burrito,’’ she shrugs, taking another bite, ‘’And pickles and ice cream.’’  
Yeah. He’s not even going to ask anymore.  
‘’What’s all that,’’ she says in between mouthful of food.  
‘’Chew your food, Stiles. And I bought some stuff for the the baby,’’ Derek tells her, setting the bags and letting her examine thing  
‘’You’re really ready for all this, huh,’’ Stiles asks, staring at him with whiskey colored eyes.  
‘’Not in the slightest,’’ Derek laughs ,’’But I care about you. A lot. And I care about this baby. A lot. So, I am taking responsibility.’’  
Even if he is scared just as shirtless as she is.   
Stiles finishes her burrito, stands, strollers over and plops himself in Derek’s lap.  
Not that he’s complaining.  
‘’I am really glad I have you.’’  
‘’I’m glad I gave you, too,’’ he wraps an arm around her, holding her close, ‘’Come on. I’ll show you what else I got at the store.’’  
And so he does. And the way she looks fondly at the baby clothes doesn't go unnoticed by him, so he shows her everything.  
Except for the item that he got on his little trip to the jewelry store.   
No.   
He’ll save that for a later time.


	27. Taking Chances Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' ‘You’re not going to hurt her, though,' Boyd reassures Derek, because he is sort of like his older brother, ' I think that Stiles may be your anchor. I definitely think she’s your mate. So you should tell her.’  
> ’I know,’ Derek runs a hand down his face, ‘And I will. Soon. Just… just not yet.’  
> He will tell her he loves her. And he’ll give her that small piece of jewelry that’s seeming to get heavier and heavier the longer that he carries it around. And he’ll do it before he loses his confidence to do so.  
> So maybe tonight is as good a night as any. ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Anxiety, mentions of past heartbreak, unplanned pregnancy, mentions of Paige

Stiles  
‘’Dude: what if the baby comes out mad like Derek?’’  
That’s the comment that makes Stiles laugh so hard that she’s in tears. The first time today that her tears weren’t because of the pressures of being a teenaged girl with very adult responsibilities.  
‘’Dude, I am so serious,’’ Scott shakes his head, leaning back against her bed frame ‘’Like, what if he’s just frowning?’’  
‘’He’s my child, so he’ll still be cute,’’ Stiles wipes her eyes, leaning back and laying her head on Scott’s shoulder.  
‘’He’s gonna be like ‘I’m the alpha now’,’’ Scott continues with a groan, ‘’Baby Hale isn’t even here yet, and I’m already stressing.’’  
Some days, she honestly wonders why she puts up with him.  
‘’It’ll be cool, though. Because I’m gonna be, like, that really cool uncle. I’m gonna teach him or her how to play lacrosse and how to howl and how to prank Peter.’’  
Yup. There goes her best friend.  
‘’I seriously love you, Scott.’’  
‘’Seriously love you, too, Stiles.’’  
‘’Of course you. Now, come on. Read me the rest of this section so that we can at least pass this quiz tomorrow.’’  
And it’s true. Of course. She loves him like a brother. He’s been there for her since day one, since they were in diapers, and vice versa. Okay, he lost his head a little bit when he met Allison. But she knows what first love can do to you.  
Because, yeah, she may be falling in love with Derek.  
Crap.  
But not, like, ‘’Crap this is bad’’.  
More like ‘’Crap, I wasn’t expecting this’’.   
And it’s strange. Because before she started hooking up with Derek, she hated him. Like, literally hated him. So much. And whenever they weren’t making out, she hated him. She even hated him when they were making out.  
Now everything has changed.  
There was even a time in her life where she, cue her cringing, had a crush on Scott. She could honestly see her marrying him. It was right around the time she figured out that Jackson is a jerk. And Scott looked so cute with his floppy hair and munching on half of the grilled cheese sandwich that he's shared with her.   
That seems like a lifetime ago.  
The word she could use now would be content. Well, scared and content. Because, to be honest, she’s full of anxiety about this baby and raising this baby in Beacon Hills because she loves this baby even though she’s scared out of her mind.  
It’s a bit complicated, yeah.  
Which is why she’s glad she’s got Scott.  
Because, even though he’s so obiviou and pises her off almost as much as Derek does… his her best friend. And she loves him deeply.  
She looks up to see Scott, who is supposed to be reading. Instead, he is on his phone, probably texting Kira.   
Yeah. She still loves him though.

 

Scott

 

Stiles is a very beautiful girl.  
There. He said it. And if she wasn’t his best friend and if he didn’t love her like a sister, he could see himself with her. There was a brief moment in fifth grade when Stiles was hanging upside down on the monkey bars and laughing and had her curls hanging down, where he thought he really liked her.  
He loves her. He really does. But, like a sister. Not in a ‘’I wanna makeout with you and be with you’’ way.  
Although there was that time in ninth grade where he’d briefly wondered what it’d be like to makeout with her and would've worked up the nerve to ask her for a kiss, but he never did.  
And he doesn’t regret it. Because she’s his best friend.   
His best friend who has no idea about the jewelry box that has been sitting in Derek’s pocket for a week now, that only he knows about.  
He promised Stiels he’d never keep a secret from her.  
But he’s thinking she won’t mind him keeping this from her one bit.

 

Derek  
‘’When are you going to give it to her,’’ Boyd questions, closing the tiny jewelry box and pushing it towards Derek.  
‘’At the right time.’’  
‘’Which is…’’  
‘’Shouldn’t you be with Erica?’’  
Boyd raises an eyebrow before smoothing his facial features and sighing, ‘’I’m giving Erica her ring tonight. It’s a promise ring. Nothing big. I just know I want to marry her one day.’’  
Boyd, for as long as Derek has known him, has been sure. Confident. He knows what he wants and he goes after it. Derek wishes he had that sort of confidence.  
Because this jewelry box has been sitting in his pocket for what feels like ages.He’s waiting on the right time…  
He just has no clue when that is.  
‘’You love her, Derek,’’ Boyd speaks up, clears his throat, and speaks again, ‘’You do.’’  
‘’I know that.’’  
‘’You just don't’ want to say anything,’’ Boyd drums his fingers on the table.  
Why is Boyd so insightful?  
‘’I don’t want her to get hurt like…’’  
Boyd is one of the few people that knows about Paige. So he doesn’t even have to finish that thought.  
‘’I know, man. I know.’’  
He’s grateful that he doesn’t have to finish that thought.   
‘’You’re not going to hurt her, though,'' Boyd reassures Derek, because he is sort of like his older brother, '' I think that Stiles may be your anchor. I definitely think she’s your mate. So you should tell her.’’  
‘’I know,’’ Derek runs a hand down his face, ‘’And I will. Soon. Just… just not yet.’’  
He will tell her he loves her. And he’ll give her that small piece of jewelry that’s seeming to get heavier and heavier the longer that he carries it around. And he’ll do it before he loses his confidence to do so.  
So maybe tonight is as good a night as any.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’I don’t know how to do this,’’ he closes his eyes shut, then looks down to see big, brown eyes staring back at him.  
> ‘’Just tell me. What’s going on,’’ Stiles begins, ‘’You’re not gonna tell me you bit another one of my friends and turned them into a werewolf, right? Because, like, I can handle Scott being a wolf. But, like, Lydia? Being a banshee and a wolf? I don’t think-’’  
> ‘’Stiles, I’m in love with you.’’  
> There.   
> He said it.  
> And there’s no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mention of heart break and unplanned pregnancy.

Straightening her hair is a process, and Stiles knows this.  
It doesn’t stop her from complaining when Lydia is still straightening her hair an hour later.  
‘’Shut up, Stiles,’’ Lydia says, unplugging the flat irons, ‘’I’m done.’’  
‘’Derek and I are probably just going to hang out at his place,’’ Stiles sighs, turning to look in the mirror.  
‘’And? Come on, you rarely wear makeup. ONce in awhile is okay, right,’’Lydia looks smug, because she knows that Stiles likes what she sees Allison has done with her makeup.  
Stiles really can’t stand her some days.  
‘’My eyes look even bigger,’’ she murmurs, reaching a hand to her face before Lydia swats it away, ‘’Hey!’’  
‘’Don’t mess up your lipstick. That’s Derek’s job,’’ Allison winks, because she and Lydia are a team and their whole point in life is to make Stiles feel awkward.  
‘’Okay, yeah. We are not gonna talk about my brother like that,’’ Cora rolls her eyes from Stiles’ bed.  
‘’Yeah, if you and your brother would stop breaking into my room through the window and would use the door,’’ Stiles stands, inspecting her bump in the mirror.  
Her baby bump is visible through her clothes now. She’d agreed to let Lydia and Allison do her makeup, but she drew the line at the dressing her. Which is why she was all dolled up, and dressed in her usual tank top, sweatshirt, and jeans and sneakers.  
She likes it.  
‘’Alright. I expect details through text,’’ she hears Lydia says as she piles into her car,Stiles steps out of the strawberry blonde’s car, outside of Derek's place.  
‘’Sure, sure,’’ Stiles takes a deep breath.  
She doesn’t know how she feels about this, but he still gives her butterflies.  
Yeah. She might actually be in love with him.  
And she’s not sure how she feels about that.

Derek  
The conversation that he had with Scott earlier in the day when Stiles’ back is against his chest and she’s absentmindedly tracing patterns on his arms as she’s absorbed in the superhero movie on television.  
Her face is free of makeup now. Which is good because he knows she doesn't like wearing it much. And he likes her with or without makeup, and she’s so pretty that it gives him butterflies he won’t admit to having.   
The conversation that he’d had with Scott was uncomfortable to say the least. It all centered around how Derek feels about Stiles, and how he’d better not hurt her or else Scott will be upset because she’s like his sister, and the jewelry box that has been burning a hole in Derek’s jacket for a while now.  
‘’You okay,’’ she faces him then, pulling the werewolf out of his thoughts.  
She looks tired, and he know she must be. In addition to her being pregnant, she’s still in high school and worrying about classes and college and holding down her new job at the art supply store in Beacon Heights.   
‘’You know I care about you, right,’’ Derek speaks after swallowing the lump that’s in his throat.  
‘’Yeah. I care about you too, sourwolf,’’ she tells him, pressing her hand into his.  
‘’And that I would never, ever, ever do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?’’  
‘’I know,’’ Stiles's tone becomes more serious, ‘’Derek, what’s going on?’’  
‘’Stiles,’’ he takes a deep breath, ‘’It is so hard for me to talk about my feelings.’’  
Especially because he’s been hunting long before they even met each other.  
‘’But you mean so much to me,’’ he tells her, before pressing his forehead against hers.  
‘’You mean a lot to me, too,’’ Stiles tells him, her minty breath washing over his face.  
‘’I don’t know how to do this,’’ he closes his eyes shut, then looks down to see big, brown eyes staring back at him.  
‘’Just tell me. What’s going on,’’ Stiles begins, ‘’You’re not gonna tell me you bit another one of my friends and turned them into a werewolf, right? Because, like, I can handle Scott being a wolf. But, like, Lydia? Being a banshee and a wolf? I don’t think-’’  
‘’Stiles, I’m in love with you.’’  
There.   
He said it.  
And there’s no going back now.   
Stiles blinks at him.   
Once.  
Twice.  
Again.  
‘’I love you, too.’’  
The amount of relief he feels is indescribable.  
‘’And I want to be with you, I just…’’  
‘’No,’’ Stiles says, because she is Stiles Stilinski and she is stubborn and goes for what she wants, ‘’I love you. And I’m going to have this baby, and graduate. I’m going to college, and we’ll work this out.’’  
‘’And, if you want this,’’ Derek begins, taking in the rare moment where they are not arguing, ‘’I want to marry you one day.’’  
‘’I want that,’’ Stiles says, and her lack of hesitation is shocking….  
But not unwelcome.  
‘’Good,’’ Derek presses a kiss against her forehead , ‘’I love you.’’  
‘’Love you, too.’’  
And it feel good to have this rare moment with her.  
Tomorrow, they'll probably back to their usual sarcastic bickering selves.   
And he’s going to give her the ring he’s been holding in his pocket.  
Sooner rather than later.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Is there something I can help you with?,’’ John finally asks after what seems like an hour, setting his glasses on the table and realizing.  
> ‘’I am hoping you can,’’ Derek admits before clearing his throat. ‘’I need to talk to you. It’s about Stiles.’’  
> That makes the sheriff jolt up, lean forward, eyes wide, ‘’What’s wrong with my daughter?’’  
> ‘’Nothing! No, no Stiles is fine. I took her to work this morning. She’s good. She’s fine.’’  
> ‘’Good,’’ John visibly relaxes at that, ‘’Then why are you here?’’’  
> Right.   
> ‘’I know you’re not so happy about the way things worked out with Stiles. I wish all of this would have happened when she was older. But we can’t change it now.’’  
> ‘’Go on…’’  
> ‘’I love Stiles,’’ Derek says quickly, like ripping off a bandaid.  
> Because it scares him, still, even though he told Stiles he loves her nearly a month ago.  
> But it’s worth it. Stiles is worth this awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: underage relationships, mention of heartbreak

Making grilled cheese sandwiches at three in the morning have become a thing for her. The silence of the house, save for her dad’s snoring and the low hiss of the grilled cheese frying in the pan, calms her down. Soothes her. Replaces her.  
Makes her think that her life isn’t a steaming pile of crap for one second.  
So making a grilled cheese sandwich at Derek’s place is no different for her.  
But, again, this is routine for her.  
For Stiles.  
Not Derek.  
Derek who, upon waking and finding the girl he loves is not in his bed, he freaks out.  
Because he is Derek Hale and he is very protective of the mother of his unborn child, and the mentioned unborn child.  
‘’Stiles,’’ he stumbles into the kitchen, yawning, why are you still up.  
‘’Good morning to you, too, sour wolf. Would you mind putting a shirt on to match those super cool pajama pants?’’  
She really irritates him sometimes.  
‘’Alright, Genevieve,’’ Derek sighs, running a hand down his face,ignoring the glares Stiles sends his way, ‘Why are you up.’’  
‘’Well, Derek, the baby wanted grilled cheese.’  
‘’It’s three in the morning. The baby wants sleep,’’ Derek stresses as Stiles takes a spatula, sliding her grilled cheese from the pan and onto a plate.  
‘’The baby wants grilled cheese.’’  
‘’The baby wants sleep, Stiles.’’  
‘’Stiles wants grilled cheese, Derek. Therefore, the baby does, too.’’  
Why is he arguing with her?  
‘’Whatever,’’ Derek takes the plate and Stiles hand, guiding her back to the bed. He lounges across the bed, staring at Stiles sits with her back against the headboard, happily munching on the sandwich and absent mindlessly tracing patterns onto the sheets.  
‘’Take a picture. It’ll last longer,’’ Stiles quips, taking another bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.  
‘’Don’t be a smartass.’’  
‘’Can’t help it.’’  
As much as Derek loves her, and he really does, he doesn’t like the moments when they are too serious. He likes this. He likes banter and sarcasm and the ability to be himself.  
He can't thank her enough for that.

It isn’t until Stiles falls asleep about an hour later, her snores filling the room, that Deek allows his mind to wonder. He can only hear the humming of the refrigerator, her snores, and the sound of her heartbeat, and the baby’s heartbeat.

It might be overwhelming to other wolves, but it calms Derek a bit. Because he’s been thinking and thinking over a decision that is either going to work out incredibly well, or break someone’s heart. And, honestly… Derek is expecting more of the heartbreak. Damn, it’s not like he hasn't been there before. With Kate and with Jennifer. And with Stiles multiple times, before he finally let her in.  
Somehow, though, what he is going to do later on, when Stiles is at her job and before he has to go to work, terrifies him.

Which is why Derek finds his palms sweaty as he knock on the Sheriff's door at the station.  
‘’Come in,’’ John says, not bothering to look up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk.  
‘’Um… good morning, Mr. Stilinski,’’ Derek awkwardly stands in the doorway.  
‘’Come on in, Derek. Close my door behind you,’’ John says, eyes still on the papers on his desk.  
‘’Thanks.’’  
Derek shuffles in, closes the door, takes a seat, and the two are enveloped in silence.   
Who knew that silence could be quite so loud?  
‘’Is there something I can help you with?,’’ John finally asks after what seems like an hour, setting his glasses on the table and realizing.  
‘’I am hoping you can,’’ Derek admits before clearing his throat. ‘’I need to talk to you. It’s about Stiles.’’  
That makes the sheriff jolt up, lean forward, eyes wide, ‘’What’s wrong with my daughter?’’  
‘’Nothing! No, no Stiles is fine. I took her to work this morning. She’s good. She’s fine.’’  
‘’Good,’’ John visibly relaxes at that, ‘’Then why are you here?’’’  
Right.   
‘’I know you’re not so happy about the way things worked out with Stiles. I wish all of this would have happened when she was older. But we can’t change it now.’’  
‘’Go on…’’  
‘’I love Stiles,’’ Derek says quickly, like ripping off a bandaid.  
Because it scares him, still, even though he told Stiles he loves her nearly a month ago.  
But it’s worth it. Stiles is worth this awkward conversation.  
‘’I figured,’’ John admits, ‘’You’re not hard to read, despite what you want people to think.’’  
‘’So then you know why I am here?’’  
Maybe this will be easy, and this whole awkward.  
‘’That, I do not know.’’  
‘’Well,’’ Derek reaches into his pocket and touching the box that the engagement ring is in, ‘’I love Stiles. You know that. She’s my mate. I’d do anything for her.’’  
Hence why he is having this conversation with her dad.  
Yeah, he has no idea what he is doing.  
‘’Mr. Stilinski,’ Derek opens the ring box sets it on the desk ,’’I am planning to ask Stiles to marry me.’’  
‘’Well, there it is,’’ Derek thinks.  
And there’s no taking his words back now.


End file.
